Back and on my way
by Nero01
Summary: Now, I am back, I have lost my wife for the madness of a person that i considered my best friend, but this time i'm back with another objective and more powerful, I am back to bring justice. Naru/Harem, God-Like, Time-Travel.
1. A Day That I Will Remember Forever

Back and on my way

Summary: what will happen if naruto same back but more strong, Smart and with few gifts from goddesses. Time travel. Naruharem.

Well this is my first fic, thanks to read it.

Beta Reader: Jeremy19124

**"Biju, jutsus Divines entities "**

_**'Biju or Divines entities thoughts'**_

"Naruto or anyone talk"

_'Naruto or anyone thoughts'_

'Just when you think that everything is lost and you think that you can't do anything to help yours love ones. A little light reaches you. You probably know me, maby not but that's alright. I will tell you my name I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze known as the hero of the leaf, descendant of the Rikudou Sennin and yes from both branches I am his descendant but that's is a story for another time. Today I will tell you one of the must horrible days of my life. The day that I died.'

'Everything happened in my last fight.

I fought against someone that I saw as a brother. He claimed that with power he would change the world just because he thought that he lost everything but that wasn't the situation, he actually married our teammate her name is Sakura Haruno. But the hatred couldn't let go of for his life even while in peace corrupted him and he always saw the dark and cruel things in everything.'

'He thought that his wife was cheating him with me and sincerely between us, I never looked another person but my precious Hinata-chan. She was/is mean to be with me, I love her too much and she loves me with all her heart. But that twisted mind of Sasuke never let him rest even in peace so he came to me and screaming to me that I should never see Sakura again.'

'In that time I though he just was messing with me, that it was some kind of joke or maybe he was jealous of how my life was with Hinata. But everything became more serious when he came to me with the intention to kill just to make his point straight.'

'That time I just let it pass just thinking he was jealous and that he would never try something like that again.'

'And that was one gigantic mistake that I made. A few months later he came to me saying that he wants to talk to me, he actually invited me to a bar. I thought that was some kind of apology for what happen few months ago.'

'That was my second mistake. He cames with a powerful poison and put it in my glass. One that actually took me awhile to disperse from my nervous and cardiovascular system but in that time he took advantage of my condition and punched me several times in the face. He winced when I took one of his punches and broke both of his arms and several ribs.'

'3 months later he came back to me and told me that he has a serious problem. I genuinely asked what happen just for him to tell me that his problem was me and he was going to fix that in due time and he just left with a psycho smile in his face. I did feel something that day, I felt like something really bad was going to happen real soon.'

'A few hours later I was on my way to see my wife. As I entered the Uzumaki-Namakaze compound I saw a note on the counter that said'

"Dobe if you are reading this, it means that i kidnapped your w*** of wife if you want to see her again then you better come to the valley of the end before midnight or something really bad can happen to her. The Last Uchiha"

'I was infuriated by that I looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, it said 10:00 pm. I ran with all my energy I had and reached valley of the end 10 minutes before midnight. When I reach the place I saw Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata was in the floor unconscious. And Sasuke just looking at his clock waiting untill midnight to r*** Hinata.'

I screamed his name. "Sasuke!"

"Ohhh look at you dobe you reached here just in time I couldn't have my fun with that w*** for you. But I can have it after I kill you". Said Sasuke.

"B*** you think that you can take my wife from me and go back without repercussions. This time I will end your life". Replied Naruto

Both of us rush at the other starting our final fight with Taijutsu. His interceptor fist against my Dragon fist. It was the last fight of our history neither one of us wants to retreat I have the motivation the safety of my wife and Sasuke has his hatred and his inferiority complex.

"I won't lose to you Sasuke". Screams Naruto.

"I will end your life dobe". Said Sasuke

**'Fire Style: Great Fireball'**, yelled Sasuke.

**'Water style: Whirlpool Fury'** yelled Naruto overpowering Sasuke's attack infuriating him.

"I will not take this s*** from you Naruto. This will end here and now". Said Sasuke

"I couldn't agree more Sasuke". Said Naruto very seriously.

**'Lightning style:/Wind style: Chidori/Rasenshuriken'**. Both jutsus collapsed destroying a huge section of the valley and both Sasuke and Naruto were exausted.

Sakura jumpes out of the bushes and stabs me with a kunai in the heart, I feel how my life force was slowly was vanishing, I turn my head in the direction where Hinata was from the start of the fight and I see how my wife was murdered by Sakura stabbing her in the heart also.

"Why sakura. What's the point in killing her". I yelled with all my remaining force.

"I have to kill her that way Sasuke will love me". Said Sakura lost in her thoughts of love.

"B*** no matter what I will never forgive you, I'm gonna take both of you to the grave with me". Yelled Naruto to Sakura.

Sasuke was smirking and started to laugh maniacally. I stand up surprising both of them and started to unleash all my chakra. Inside me I hear Kurama yelling at me saying he wants both of them dead for what they did to his kit's mate. I show Sakura and Sasuke something that I have never used against any other enemy the Rinnegan.

Now Sasuke and Sakura were p*** their pants. They feel more power from Naruto than he has ever shown even during the war. They knew they were going to die today.

'Shinra tensei' I yelled sending both of them against the wall wall of the valley and crushing their bodies till both of them fall to the floor lifeless. I fall to my knees crying for Hinata and few second later I... died.

And that's how everything transpired that day.

Now I am in front of Kami, Shinigami and Yami. Looking to me not saying anything to me untill...

**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"**. A divine and sweet voice says.

**"We have heard and seen to much about you"**. Said Kami.

Naruto was shocked, he didn't think that the Kami or any other divine entity would have time to see someone like him, after all he was nothing compared to everyone in the world.

**"We know that you are in shock right now but we have a preposition to you".** Says Shinigami with Yami nodding.

"What is that preposition Shinigami-sama". Said Naruto.

**"We want to send you back to the world of the living".** Said Yami.

"What! But I have lost the most important person in my life I was just hoping to find her in this realm". Replied Naruto.

**"Don't worry about that we want to send you back to the days as a student from the academy".** Said Kami.

"I will have the opportunity to see my wife again?". Asked Naruto with hope in his voice.

**"Yes".** Say all of them.

_"When I go back. I want to see her again"._ Thought Naruto.

**"We will send you back after we give you some gifts for everything you have endured in your live. I will go first".** Said Kami. My gift to you will be...

And cut

Yes I know I cut in one interesting part but well not everything in the world is fair.

well as you have already read, now I have the help of Jeremy19124 as Beta of the fic, thanks for the help

Till next time

Nero01. Out.


	2. Going Back to my Home

Hey thanks you for both of you guys that read my fic and put it in your favorites. That give me some motivation to make the next chapter.

So thanks you so much

Beta Reader: Jeremy19124

Let's start with the story

**Biju talk,jutsus or Divine Entities**

_**Biju or Divine Entities thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts_

**"I will go first" .** Said Kami, the goddess was 5' 7" had pale white skin long silver hair, golden eyes, DD cup b***, a trim waist, wide hips, a large round butt, and long legs and had on a tight silver kimono.

"My gift to you will be a power that hasn't been seen in the elemental contry. I will make you the first god-dragon slayer." Naruto was in shocked. He'll actually have a power that he read in a book while in the hokage tower and not just one of them but all of them were in the section of myths so he didn't think that kind of power could be real.

"Kami-sama is that power real I have read of that but I thought it was myths or bed's story". Said Naruto.

**"It's real my future dragonslayer the power originated from a different world".** Said kami.

** "Now is my turn."** Said shinigami she had the same build as her sister except she had long black hair, crimson eyes, and wore a grey kimono.

**"I will give you a map with the most powerful summons in the world. You have to search for them but I promise you that all of them are in there".** Said Shinigami.

Naruto was ecstatic. He has thought on having other summons but he hasn't had time to search them as hokage he had little to no time to go out and he preferred pass time with his wife.

"Thanks so much Shinigami-sama". Said Naruto.

**"Last but not least I will awaken the rest of your bloodline and yes Naruto you have more than just the Rinnegan. Actually you were born with the possibility of have the sharingan and the rinnegan for your Uzumaki blood but something you don't know is that your father was a senju and obviously a Namikaze, so you can say that your real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju but it will add other last name when you know your draconian father".** Said yami who looked like her sister's but had white hair deep charcoal eyes and a deep black kimono.

"Wow my old man was a powerhouse like me". Naruto said and smiled to remember his awesome father, but his mom couldn't be far behind because she was awesome to his ninjutsu and fuinjustsu was her fuin jutsu chakra chains and Kenjutsu she was awesome.

"Wait you said that I will have a draconian father? " asked Naruto

**"Yes being a dragonslayer can only be taught by a dragon and normally a dragons give to his son or daughter their last name that represent them in battles."** Said kami.

"Thank you so much for all these gifts Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama and Yami-sama." Said naruto with total respect for them.

**"Naruto we will send you back soon but we want to give a final gift before you go."** And a door materialized from light in front of him.

**"4 people want to see you."** Said Kami-sama.

Naruto open the door and tears start to flow from his eyes. Inside he sees Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and the Rikudou Sennin. He rush in with unholy speed and appears in front of his wife and kisses her with all of the passion he can muster.

"I thought I had lost you my moon flower." Said Naruto.

"You know better than that even death can't take me from you foxy-kun." Said Hinata with her voice full of love and care.

"Hey son aren't you gonna introduce this lady to your parents you can't just come here kiss her and not introduce this lovely young woman." Said Minato while kushina was nodding.

Naruto moved while not breaking the embrace but in the same time letting his father and mother see her. "Well old man kaa-chan this is my lovely wife Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze. Both of their eyes widened when he said those words.

"Wow you know how to choose them my boy." Said Minato with much pride for his son and Kushina has happy tears flowing in her eyes.

"You have a great taste my son." Said Kushina.

Starting to move to hug her daughter-in-law. Hinata was hugging her mother-in-law another voice that he didn't recognize spoke, Naruto turned to his right he saw a man with horns. "Who are you mister?" Asked naruto. "I am part of your family or better said you are part of mine Naruto."

"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki as you are a Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki you encompass the 3 last names and you could just say you are Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze but that's all up to you." Say Hagoromo.

Naruto got a questioning look on his face and asked. "But I thought that you were only the founder of the Uchiha and Senju clans?" Hagoromo started to laugh and said "What most people dont know is that I had three children my youngest was a red headed girl that was born after my second left she got the the spirit that is why Uzumaki live so long." Naruto looked happy to know that his relatives were stronger than most thought.

"I will take with pride in our last name old man." Hagoromo started to laugh pretty mirthfully. "It has been a long time since someone has called me Old man. Naruto I will give both of the souls of my sons. You are the chosen one I know that you can bring peace to the elemental nations." And with those last words Hagoromo vanished from the realm in a flash of light.

"Well my boy we didn't have time to teach you everything that we know so I will seal my jutsus into you." Said Minato. "I will seal in you my son your legacy as a Uzumaki." Said Kushina. "Foxy-kun Kami-sama told me that my memories will go back with you so expect a big kiss when I see you again." And with that Hinata kissed him one last time.

**"It's time to go back."** Said the three godesses And with that a ray of light hit him and he blacked out.

Now Naruto was starting to open his eyes when he was completely awake he moved to a mirror and saw that it had a note on it that said. 'We think that you needed a new look, we expect that you will like it naruto-kun, we will be in touch. 'The note has three kiss marks on it one red, one pink, one purple.

He saw some changes in his body he was taller than his 12 years former self. Has highlights. His former blonde hair is now blond with red, black and silver highlights. But the thing that shocked him was his eyes are now heterochromia. One of his eyes is blue as the sky and the other one is purple. It is a constant reminder of his parents.

He loves this new appearance. He see in the mirror his father and mother as clear as water, inside of him. He fell to his knees with tears flowing from his mitch matched eyes muttering just one word over and over. "Thank you."

And cut

I really thanks you for read the previous chapter, Leave reviews if you want to make suggestions or just express your opinions.

Nero01. Out


	3. A dragon's love and almost there father

Back and on my way chapter 3

Wow I didn't expect the support that you guys give me. I really appreciate that review that you give me shinto kami. Thanks you so much.

I just expected that's better now LordDeuce, And just to leave things clear there is better ways to say "Edit or Fix the chapter" and please keep reading if you like the fic

**Biju talk and jutsus or locations**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts_

Let's start with the story

Few minutes later naruto stand up look around to see 3 notes, the first one say.

Naruto-kun

I make all the preparations for you to meet your draconian father in the seal that have this note. Naruto look at the seal few second to see the head of a dragon roaring. Just push some chakra and will send you to him but just do this after you meet your wife yami has a plan for you to follow that way you can train in your future dragonslayer abilities and not losing classes in the academic.

With love your kami-chan.

PD: I let a new outfit to you to wear in the closet. In the end of the note naruto see a pink kiss mark.

Naruto has a mix of feelings right now. He is happy because he will see his wife soon. Sad because he have to leave her for a time and confuse with that part of YOUR KAMI-CHAN.

_"Maybe she has some feelings for m..."_ before he can end that line of thought he shake his head.

"I already have a wife". Said naruto with conviction.

_"but kami-chan is really pretty"_. Shaking his head again, he start to read the second note.

Hey Naruto-kun

I let the summons map in the capable hand of your draconian father I said him to work pretty hard with you to gain the map. He said to me that he will not have a weak son, so prepare yourself because you will pass for a living hell in earth.

PD: I almost forgot naruto you will need to have more than just one wife, you have to many clans in your blood so we goddesses allow you to have as many wives to your heart contents.

Always your shinigami-chan.

In the end of the note naruto see a purple kiss mark

_"So my draconian father has the map"_. Thought Naruto and few second later his eyes widened the god of death has feelings for him and He need more than just one wife.

Naruto start to sweat drop pretty bad. "_How i will tell this to Hinata, she will neuter me brutally"_. Thought Naruto to then start to see a Hinata with his hair in the air and his byakugan on. After few uncontrollable shakes he read the last note.

Hi honey

This is your Yami-chan. I already awaken your bloodlines but you have to work hard to invoke them and to evolve them, other thing than that, you have to know that you won't suffer none aftereffects from your bloodlines.

Not everything will be give it to you in silver plate so work pretty hard ok honey.

Now with the plan you will send a blood clone to take your spot in class. I recommend you that let see your real self progressively that way they will not be that surprise when you allow them see you and other thing not let sasuke be the rookie of the year.

Forever your Yami-chan.

PD: I love you naruto-kun.  
PDD: We will be send you letters and notes from time to time.

At the end of the note naruto see a chibi form of yami giving a kiss in the lips to a chibi form of him, beside the sketch a red kiss mark.

Naruto was blushing pretty bad he think of yami and him together. Shaking his head. Naruto smirk and say.

"I never ask to give all this in silver plate I will work hard my ass to let everyone known that Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze is not a joke and believe me I will not let Sasuke has his ego grown just because he is the rookie of the year or is better said that he WAS the rookie of the year". Naruto was smirking at the end.

Few minutes later naruto go to the bathroom taking a shower and go to the closet and see the new outfit giving for kami-chan. Smirked for a moment and take the outfit.

Is a long silver sleeve coat with a dragon in the back with few details in black. A dark blue shirt. A pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black ninja boots. He look himself in the mirror and smirk. I really look badass in this outfit.

"Is actually pretty sad that I have to use a Henge to hide this clothes. Well that's the price to pay when you are the jinchuriki of the most badass Biju in the world". Said Naruto that get a reply of his Biju.

"**You are damn right kit"**.

_"Wow kurama you was too silent I think that kami-chan have take you from me". Thought_ Naruto_ S_mirking.

**"Bah you know me kit it will take more than just died to take me from you**. **_You are my first friend I will not let no one take you from me"_**. Replied Kurama leaving the last just as a thought.

"Well I have to go to the academic and look for my wife in there". Said Naruto leaving his place.

**Near of the academy**

Naruto was 3 meters of the academy and just 10 minutes before classes start. And over there in the principal door he see her in all her majestic. Her beautiful wife was waiting for him. Naruto run to her. Hinata see naruto coming start to run to him. Both of them embrance each other and with so much passion Hinata kiss him. Lucky for them no one was near to see how the princess of the all mighty Hyuuga clan devour the lips of the clanless and moron demon.

Few minutes later Naruto break the kiss and start to say to her that both of them have to discuss something really important after class. Hinata nodded and both go to class.

**End of the classes**

Naruto give hinata a paper that say to see him in the hokage's heads more precisely in the head of his father at night.

**Hokage's heads at night**

You can see naruto sit in the head of the yondaime with his eyes close just waiting for hinata. Few second later appear hinata In a shunshin of leaf. Naruto stand up give her a little kiss and give her the 3 notes to read after few minutes Hinata see Naruto and give him a kiss. This act surprise him. He was expecting and intended to kill him or at least a intended to neuter him but a kiss.

"Naruto-kun I love you so much and I know that you will treat us equally no matter what. I will love you now and forever". Said Hinata.

Naruto now start to let tears flow. Actually he was afraid to lose Hinata but now he know that nothing will separate them.

"About my draconian father". Start to say Naruto but Hinata stop him saying.

"I know that you want to be with me but it has to be do it so go train hard I will waiting here for you". Naruto nodded and kiss her for few minutes.

Naruto take the note and put chakra in the seal of the dragon and in a puff he dissappear leaving a blood clone to take his spot in the classroom.

And cut

A/N

Well I'm feeling great with all the support so I can't just not write. Thanks to the favs of this story, I really appreciate the review.

Leave reviews with your suggestions or whatever you want.

I am thinking in make kurama a girl. Yes guys maybe we will have a femkyuuby. If you agree with the idea PM me or leave your opinion in the reviews.

Nero01 out.


	4. Pride and Heart of Dragons

Back and on my way 4

chapter 4

Let's start with the story

**Biju talk, jutsus, location or summon**

_**Biju or _**summon **_thoughts **_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts_

**Unknown location**

_Well that was fast_. thought naruto. Now, where I am?. Asked to himself. From behind him a big silhouette start to be seeing in the floor. What are you doing here human. Said a big dragon with a notorious fury in his voice. Naruto turn around to see a big dragon all white. I was send here to meet someone Mr...Said naruto. The dragon smirk and later say. **I am the mighty dragon of the ice the only one that have reach the absolute zero, my name is Blizzardo.** Said proudly the dragon. Ok. Said naruto with a sweat drop in his and thought. _He actually take too much pride of his abilities_. Few minutes later. Naruto recomposed for this little intro of Blizzardo and say. Well Mr Blizzardo I am here because Kami-sama send me to meet my draconian father so if you let me know where to go to find him. **How Kami-sama send you here human**. Asked Blizzardo.

Well she gives me this note with a seal that send me here. Replied Naruto. Show me the note human with the seal I can tell you who your father is. Naruto show him the note and Blizzardo widened his blue eyes. Blizzardo was muttering something inaudible till Naruto hear something **"it's impossible".** is there a problem with the seal. Asked Naruto. **You will be the dragonslayer of a dragon that hadn't take a son in many years. I will take you to him immediately.** Said Blizzardo. One question before you take me with my draconian father, why you was so upset when I appear here. Asked Naruto. Well I was sleeping and believe me you was lucky I didn't kill you, we dragons, are very sensitive with the sleep time of us, have you never heard to never awake a dragon. Naruto is sweat dropping now. Ok and sorry for that. Come on, I have to take you with your father. Said Blizzardo. Naruto just nod.

30 minutes later.

Naruto saw a fountain with a lot of dragon around it. Blizzardo was descending till he touch the ground. Naruto drooped from Blizzardo back and all of the dragon start round Naruto in that moment a dragon let his roar be heard and all dragons lower there heads in sign of respect. Naruto look how a Silver dragon with blue eyes was walking in his direction till he reach naruto and have him in front. **So at last you are here kid**. Said the mighty dragon. Are you my draconian father? . Asked naruto more to himself. **Yes my boy**.

(Insert the song Heart of a dragon - Dragonforce)

**I am the king of the dragons. My name is Draco Pendragon VIII. And you my son, you are now till this world dissappear, you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju Pendragon IX. My successor, you are the prince of the dragons.** Naruto was astonished. He now is the prince of dragons and future king. **Dragons rise your heads my son has come, let the sky hear your roars**. Said Draco. All the dragons rise his heads and roar to the sky.

Roooaaaarrrrrr.

Naruto was flabbergasted all the dragons roar in his name. Naruto approach to his father and said. Father I want to say something to the dragons. Draco nod and opening his wings all the dragons stop roaring. My son want to say some words to us. Said Draco. I want to make a promise to my father and to all of you. Today I swear in my blood that I will let the world know that we dragons look for each other, that we are the most fiery warriors in the field and. Naruto has cut his hand at this point letting his blood touch the ground. That we fight to protect those that we love, I will protect all of you in my name, in the the name of Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX. Naruto has a face of pure determination and conviction.

All the dragons was without word. They wasn't expect a blood pact. They actually see him just as the son of his ruler and not more, not some kind of prince or actually something with some value. But now they have heard that a human want to protect them, he want to protect someone that he don't know. He want to protect a total stranger. He want to protect us. With that final thought. All dragons lower there heads in respect of his new prince. Something that surprise the king. _**Wow my son have earned the respect of my people, you are actually amazing my son**_. Thought Draco. And all of them start to roar at the sky but _**this roar have something else in, it was different that the first roar, this one has something powerful in them**_. Was the thought of Draco. Few second after hearing the roar he has come with the answer. Naruto has made the dragons to roar with their hearts.

**Proud dragons my son will be trained in dragonslayer abilities and as my son he can learn my abilities or learn the abilities of all us. What my people want**. Yelled Draco. We want to train our future king yelled the dragons. And so will be. Yelled Draco.

My son now you are not only my dragonslayer you are our dragonslayer all the dragons will train you. You will pass with us 9 years with us and before you scare you will not aged, you aged at the time of your realm not our. In your realm will be just 3 years you will be back at the age of 15. Naruto just nod.

Be proud my son my people has accepted you. Yelled draco. I will ever be proud of my people father. Replied Naruto. Let's go home my son. Said Draco. Naruto nodded.

( End of the song)

1 hour later and inside of a cave

**This, my boy is our home**. Naruto saw that the cave was more bigger from inside that the outside. And already have a little house inside with a lake around the house. **No son of mine will sleep in the floor**. Said and smirked Draco. Naruto thanked his father. Went inside of the house to see it and later went out. **Naruto son, we need to talk**. Said draco. Naruto sat. **To give dragonslayer abilities I have to give you some of my blood, that way it will be official that you are my son in the eyes of all**. Naruto stand up go near his father and said. Start with the blood transfer father. Few minutes later Draco end the procedure. Naruto feel more powerful he can smell better things in miles and ear much better. **We will start your training tomorrow so sleep well my boy because tomorrow you will meet the meaning of the word hell. I refuse to have a weak son and a weak successor.** Draco Said and smirked. Naruto was sweat dropping and just nodded. _Tomorrow will be really bad for me_. Thought Naruto. Father I have some questions . said Naruto. **well i will answer them so tell me**. Said Draco. First where we are?. asked Naruto. **this place kid is place is the dragons realms, well known as the valley of the dragons**. replied Draco. Second how is possible that i will pass 9 years here, but in konoha just will pass 3 years. asked Naruto. **Well that's because the time flow here is 3 times faster than the time flow of konoha**. replied Draco. Third what entailed to be a dragonslayer, I actually read few things in konoha but all the information was cataloged as a myth. asked Naruto. **First of all you gain overdeveloped senses as smell or hear, you can eat the element or well in your unique case elements you will be trained doing that you can resupply you energy**. said Draco. I know that I am your dragonslayer in a long time but I want to know is there other kids as me from the others dragons. Asked Naruto. **Of course out there in a different country in a place call fiore, I know that in there exist dragonslayer, one of them responds for the name of Natsu Dragneel and he is the dragonslayer of fire his father's name is Igneel the general of the troops of fire and will be your future mentor my kid**. Replied Draco. I see, so I have brothers and sisters out there I will find and meet them in due time. Draco was surprised that his son actually think in other dragonslayer as his brothers and sister, **_this son of mine truly have a heart of dragon_**. thought Draco. **Now Naruto I will say you your new schedule for the next 9 years. you will make 500 clones to train you with the others things you have as your bloodlines, the jutsus from Minato and your legacy as an Uzumaki with that made you will make 1 clone per dragon that way you will have the opportunity to learn from all of them at the same time and not forgot of your strength train that one have to be make for the real you, I personally will teach you that way you can have my element and i will teach you others things as politics, manners and a sword style that was made for one of my previous son 500 years ago at the end I will give some gift if I see you are prepare to go out and let the world know of that is made a dragonslayer but not any dragonslayer, but my son the future king. **Said Draco with much pride of his son.** Is better you go to sleep my boy tomorrow will be hell for you**. Said Draco. You are right it will be better I go to sleep. Said Naruto.

And cut

A/N

I will try to make longer chapter and I will make a time skip in the next chapter.  
Thanks you for read the previous chapter.

Now I have the idea of make a total crossover with fairy tail.

I will add music to my future chapter.

Leave reviews to know if you like the fic, you can leave your suggestions and you can nominate someone in the harem.

Till next time.

Nero01 out.


	5. Soul of a Dragon Rocker and Parting

Back and on my way chapter 5

Note at the end of the chapter

let's start with the story

**Biju talk, jutsus, location or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts_

**Valley of the dragons ( 9 years later)**

Now we can see a blonde with highlights sit with his eyes close. Remembering some of the most important things that happen in the time that have pass with his old man.

We can see Naruto sit in the floor recieving a politic lesson, actually he was really boring. His father looking at him see that he has space out, annoying of this happen Draco hit him with his large tail. Hey overgrown lizard what are you doing. Yelled Naruto furiously. **Just putting you in this planet again**. Said Draco. **And I am not a overgrown lizard or you want to be punish like last time**. Said Draco coldly making Naruto shiver for the memories of that bad beating his father gave him the first time he call him that.

**Now son passing to the next subject. Today I will teach you the most important thing that dragons has**. Said Draco. Naruto was curious. Is the element the most important thing that dragons have father after all if all dragons have the same element what will make them special or uniques. Said Naruto. **No my son the most important thing is in our creed**. Said Draco. We have a creed. Asked Naruto. And you think that now is a good moment to show this creed of us and not 6 months ago. Said Naruto a little upset. **Well today is the day so don't be a baby and come with me brat**. Said Draco.

Naruto and Draco walk for few minutes till they see a big cave both of them enter and see a wall and Draco start to say. **My son this cave is part of our heritage inside you can see our creed as part of our tradition each future king have to write a part of our creed**. Naruto was amazed he has never see something so mighty in his life. **Let me read the creed my son**. Said Draco.

**Fiery dragons, rise your heads Be proud of your brothers.**  
**Flight for the sky and let yours roar be heard.**  
**Destroys your limits, pass for all the walls that imprisoned your soul. ****No matter what happen in the future, no matter if we are hated for others. We will destroy anything that attack something precious to us.**

**What do you think of our creed my son**. Asked Draco. Naruto was ecstatic and just say. It's totally awesome, when I will write my part of the creed. Asked Naruto with joy in his voice. **The day you have to retrieve to konoha you will write your part my son.** Said Draco. **So my boy tell what's the most important thing that dragons has** . Asked Draco. After several minutes thinking Naruto replied. Heart, all dragons fight for those that love so the answer is heart. Said Naruto with conviction. **You are right my son**. Said Draco meanwhile he smirk. _**This son of mine will be a great dragonslayer**_. Thought Draco.

Naruto was smirking he remember that day with much pride. Other thing he remembered was his training and new passion discover just 4 years ago.

Flashback

5th year with the dragons.

Naruto was ending the last scroll with jutsu of his father. He was exhausted so he sit down and start to think of what he can do now, he already have learn his legacy as Uzumaki and Namikaze. He now have time to spend but in what. That was a hard questions. He didn't know what to do, so he approach to his father and ask for his advise. The answer was something that he didn't expect of his father. **Brat just learn to play a instrument**. That was the replied of Draco his father. Naruto admit that he was interest in play a instrument so after some hour Draco come to see Naruto but with him was a guitar, drums, bass, violin and a lot of other instruments. Draco leave the instrument and before he go out just said. **Kid you have 4 more years and clones can do miracles**. Naruto smirked and made severals clones and just say well is time to let my dragon's soul scream.

_Yes that days was great_. Thought Naruto.

Now Naruto was standing up. Today his father said he that is time to write his part of the guild. Naruto run in a amazing speed to the cave and see his father waiting for him.** Now my boy is time for you to write**. Said Draco proudly. Naruto enter in the cave alone few minutes later his father enter and read the new addition of the creed.

**No bother where we are. We dragons look for each other. Our dragon's soul link us from the day we born till the day we died. Now and forever.**  
**We Are Dragons.**

At this point Draco was tearing his eyes up. He can feel how proud Naruto was of been his son and a dragon. After few minutes he go to find Naruto and after some time Draco find him in the fountain of the dragons or better known as the Dragon's tears

**Dragon's tears**

Naruto have finished all the preparations for the biggest surprise to his father and his people and mentors. It was a surprise because no one has ever heard Naruto play a instrument or heard him sing but today he will give them a concert. Naruto see his father coming and start with the show.

Making few clones all taking his position, when all of them was in position Naruto roar to the sky. All the dragons see and hear the powerful roar slowly they were approaching to the fountain when Naruto saw that all was there Naruto started to say.

Father, uncles, aunts. Today I am here to give you all a gift from my part for everything you give me. All of you wasn't force to take me, to make me one of yours and because of that I thanks you with all my heart. At this point all the dragons was tearing for the touching words of his nephew/son. So with nothing else to say.

Let's rock.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud

All the dragons was following the rhythm, moving their paws or just spreading his wings.

It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks

Naruto was looking his people and he was astonished of them, how they unify and move at the rhythm of the song.

It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life!

At the end of the song all was roaring they want more of him. Naruto was flabbergasted for the roars and support, he take microphone and said. Do you want more. All replied. Yes.

This next song is dedicated to my father, and I just have one question who rules this valley. The dragons replied. Dragons. That is why this next song is named. Said Naruto.

Where Dragons Rule.

Full the moon and midnight sky  
Through the dark they ride  
Warriors of forever will sacrifice the night

One for all and all for one  
The future time has come  
Faces filled with torment  
Your heart beats like a drum

Never will you look back again  
You'll fight on 'til the end  
Together we will live on  
Forever more...

In this land we have defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we are defenseless in a land where dragons rule  
In this land we have defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we are defenseless in a land where dragons rule

The song start slowly, the public was listening the sweet voice of Naruto till...

where dragons rule...

Flash of steel in the mid-day sun  
The battle has begun  
Blood spills all around us but still we carry on

All was surprised of how Naruto change the rhythm in matter of second. Is more some of the dragons jump when the change happen, this take by surprise to all of them.

No mercy we will show to them  
The white flag shall be raised  
We'll fight for our freedom  
Ride towards this evil place

We all stand until the end allegiance to this game

In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule  
In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule

Sun set in the western sky  
The battle's almost done  
The victory will be glorious  
Our enemies are gone

We all stand until the end allegiance to this game

In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule  
In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule

In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule  
In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule  
In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule  
Dragons Rule!

At the end of the song the king and his son roar to the sky mixing both roar letting see a big roar of a silver-bluish color.

With this the concert end. All was roaring in the name of the prince. After sealing all of his instruments. He said. Now my family. I have to return to konoha but don t worry I will visit all of you if I have free time.

**Prince Pendragon IX**. Said Draco calling his son. Naruto turn around and see his father with a serious face. **For the power that was gave it to me. I in front of my people give to you the mark as our summoner**. A little roar escape from the throat of Draco and with that in the back of naruto appeared a tattoo of a mighty dragon roaring.

**As a promise do it. I give you the map of the summons. And last I give to you with proud**. Draco take from his mouth a fang that when reached the ground transform itself in a sword. **This my boy is the ultimate sign of affection that a dragon can have to his son**. Said Draco. **Now take the Dragon's sword and make a name for yourself**. Yelled Draco proudly. Naruto has tear flowing of his eyes. I will make you proud said crying Naruto. **You already have make me proud I can't ask for a better son**. Said Draco sweetly.

And with that Naruto puffed out of the Valley of the Dragons.

And Cut.

A / N

Well I just want to thanks the support that you guys give I really appreciate.

The songs used was (It s My Life - Bon Jovi) and (Where Dragons Rules . Dragonforce)

As ever. Leave reviews with suggestions, if you like the chapter or whatever you want to say

Just to remember you guys you can help me with the parings.

Till next time.

Nero01 out.


	6. Return of the Dragon and Test

Back and on my way chapter 6

**Biju talk, jutsus, location or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

**Konoha, Naruto's ****apartment**

_Well I'm back in konoha and in good time today is the graduation, mmmhh maybe I will surprise Hinata with my true appearance_. Thought Naruto. Naruto look at the clock in the walk and see that he have 20 minutes to go to the academy. 20 minutes later at academy

We can see the blood clone of naruto in front of the academy waiting for the real him, after all today is the day that the boss come to take his spot in the classroom.

The blood clone saw the real and dissappear in a puff.

Ahhhh f**k take 3 years of information in just second is totally insane. It's good that I have kurama with me. Said Naruto to himself.

Well is time to let madness unleash. Said Naruto.

Naruto walk to the classroom. When he opened the door. Everyone was astonish of what they was looking. Many guys was angry and with a red face of furious. Meanwhile the girls of the class were blushing very bad all of them except of a pink haired girl that was looking a raven hair guy that was red of angry for the dead last in his eyes taking all the attention that was rightfully him because of him been a Uchiha.

Hinata was blushing pretty bad. She had see many time his husband but that wasn't his former self. Now she was looking a guy of 15 years that have blond hair with red, white and black highlights and eye that she has see many time before a beautiful blue sky eye but the other was the violet a deep violet that she was losing herself on the deep sight.

Naruto smirked and walk near of Hinata just stopping few inches before her lips, move his face, being very near of her ears and mutter few words.

Do you like what you see?. Said Naruto in a playful tone. This make Hinata blush harder.

And yes it was possible make blush Hinata harder.

Hinata can't think straight at this point. She actually make some over human effort and said. Yes.

Well remember that is all to you my lovely wife. Said Naruto.

Mmmmm Mr Uzumaki are you implying something?. Asked Hinata in a very seductive voice.

Maybe Ms Uzumaki. Replied Naruto.

All the girls was staring at Hinata furious for taking this human god to herself.

Few seconds later Iruka came to the classroom.

Ok guy. Take a sit. It's time to do the test. Said Iruka. Wow Naruto it's that you. Asked Iruka surprised of the boy. No I am a brooding black haired emo. Replied Naruto. Making Iruka to do an over effort to no laugh.

Ok nobody else can do a job like that in a situation like this so I believe that you are Naruto. So let's start the test. Mizuki help me given them the test. Said Iruka.

After given the test and Naruto to actually release a Genjutsu that have his test and answered he give to Iruka and 5 minutes later Hinata finished the test.

After 30 minutes all the scores was show it. Naruto and Hinata a perfect score. Sasuke 98 and Sakura 97. This make the Uchiha angry and Sakura too after all no one can be more intelligent that her Sasuke-kun.

Shut up both of you. Hinata and Naruto score 100 totally fair and square if you don't like it. That's is no my problem. Yelled Iruka very angry.

Now the next part of the test. Accuracy

Ok. Kids you have to throw 10 kunais and 10 shurikens. If you have 10 of 10 in both that means a perfect score so let's start.

Aburame Shino.

Shino threw his 10 kunais and shurikens and scored 7 of 10 and 7 of 10. Good Shino. Next yelled Iruka.

Few persons later.

Hinata Hyuuga it's your turn. Said Iruka.

Hinata take her shurikens and kunais and threw them and scored 10 of 10 and a 10 of 10. Wow it's the first perfect score of the class. Great job Hinata. Said Iruka. Hinata just nodded happily.

Few persons later.

Last 2 persons Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Said Iruka. Ok, first Sasuke. Sasuke threw them and scored 9 of 10 and 9 of 10. Haa in your face dead last. Said arrogantly Sasuke. Whatever Sasuke just move so I can throw my kunais. Said Naruto apathetic of the arrogant attitude of Sasuke. Naruto threw his kunais and shurikens and scored a 10 of 10 and a 10 of 10. Wow another perfect score. Really nice Naruto. Said Iruka. Thanks you Iruka-sensei. Replied Naruto.

Now next part. Taijutsu duels. Yelled Iruka.

We will separate the class in two parts the girls with Mizuki and the guys with me. Said Iruka.

Let's start first match Choji vs Shikamaru. Skip match.

Winner: Choji by forfeit.

We will skip unimportant matches.

Naruto vs Sasuke.

Naruto smirked at this it was time to give to Sasuke a powerful punch to that ego. Sasuke smirked because he think it was time to make to know where was the place of the dead last.

Fight. Yelled Iruka.

Sasuke take his interceptor fist stand and Naruto take one of his favorites Taijutsus stand the Thunder Dragon. It is a Taijutsu that focus in make external injuries at high speed with powerful punches and kicks.

Sasuke rush to Naruto just to meet a powerful hook at the jaw almost making to crush it at the speed that it was delivered.

With just that Sasuke was cold in the floor unconscious. Bah and that is what the mighty Taijutsu of the Uchiha clan can do, very pathetic if you ask me. Said Naruto. Sakura start yelling that Naruto had made tramp.  
Shut up Sakura I see with my eyes and in the match wasn't nothing out of the normal. Replied angry Iruka.

Now last part Ninjutsu.

Everyone had passed except for Naruto, he is the last one.

Naruto Uzumaki is your turn. Yelled Iruka. Naruto pass in front of the class and make the substitution jutsu and henge.  
Now Naruto the clone jutsu. Said Iruka. It has to be a normal or can be any clone Iruka-sensei. Asked Naruto. It can be any. Replied Iruka. Shadow clone jutsu. Said Naruto making 5 clones. Wow that's a Kinjutsu Naruto, you pass with flying colors. Said Iruka.

Take your headband. Said Iruka throwing a black headband. Naruto catch it and before he can say something Iruka said. The headband is black because you are the rookie of the year congratulations. Said Iruka. Making Sasuke furious that was mean to be give it to him no the dead last.

Before Sasuke make a scene of how wrong was Iruka for giving his headband to Naruto. Naruto take Hinata and shunshined out of the classroom letting all the class astonished.

**Naruto's apartment**

Naruto-kun why you didn't tell of this change of you. Said Hinata with a fake angry.

Well I want to surprise someone as important as you my lovely wife. Said Naruto. Making blush Hinata. Ok, I will forgive you if you do something for me. Said Hinata approaching to Naruto. And that is?. Asked Naruto. Kiss me. Said Hinata with a very seductive voice. After a long making out.

Naruto unseal his guitar and start to play it and said. This song is for you honey.

_My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo_

_Gym Class Heroes baby If I was just another dusty record on the shelf Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_  
_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_  
_Like yeah f*cked up, check it Travie, I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks It's just the last girl that played me Left a couple cracks I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that Because holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune And now my heart's a stereo that only plays for you My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo To my stereo So sing along to my stereo_

_Let's go!_  
_If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox -remember them?-_  
_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops -turn it up-_  
_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo To my stereo So sing along to my stereo I only pray you'll never leave me behind -never leave me-_  
_Because good music can be so hard to find -so hard to find-_  
_I take your head and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead But now you're changing my mind -come on-_

_My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo To my stereo So sing along to my stereo._

Hinata was astonish and crying. Naruto saw this and hug Hinata. You just have to make me your stereo Hina-chan. Said Naruto. Hinata kiss Naruto passionaly and said. You are the person that make my days better you are more than my stereo you are my heart.

Naruto blush a little for that answer. I love you so much my moon flower. Said Naruto. After few minutes in the embrace they start to talk of the team.

Well it was originally that we where separate because our skills but this time we show them ours and that make us the rookie of the year for me and you the best kunoichi of the class. Said Naruto.

Well Naruto-kun That's mean that we will be part of the same team but it s all depend of the Sandaime that we will be in the same team. Said Hinata.

Now that i remember i have something to you from my Draco. Said Naruto.

Draco who is he?. Asked Hinata.

It s my draconian father the mighty Draco Pendragon VIII the king of dragons. Said Naruto smirking and Hinata see how his eyes slight like a reptilian. That make me the prince of dragons Naruto Pendragon IX. Said Naruto.

What send me your father. Asked Hinata. Well you have to open it honey if you want to know. Replied Naruto.

Hinata opened it and was surprised of her gift that have a note. Hinata take the note read it.

Hello my daughter

I want to thanks you for everything you have do with my son, he actually talk too much of you in his free time with me. As the future wife of my son I want to give something. Inside of the box you can see few things. A coat, jacket and other clothes that dragon give to his son and as de future wife of my son you are my daughter too. Inside of the box you can see a sword that sword is make of a fang of mine and is the twin soul of Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto s sword is the dragon sword your is the dragon s soul. So if you fight alone side Naruto you will see few surprise.

Till later my young lady and remember you will ever have a father in me.

Sign Draco Pendragon VIII. The king of Dragons.

PD: take care on the knucklehead my son. And thanks for everything.

Hinata has tears flowing from her eyes. I will take care of him father I promise. Said Hinata and both of them go to sleep tomorrow will be good day.

Next day.

We can see Hinata wearing the jacket that Draco gifted her. A jacket with a purple dragon in the back it was sleeping but actually have a Genjutsu in it that make looks like sleeping but when the user was fighting it would change to a roaring dragon. Black pants and black sandals.

And Naruto is wearing his outfit gifted by Kami-chan.

Naruto just smirk and said. This party is getting crazy. Let s rock.

And both Dragonslayer and his wife enter to the academy.

And cut

A / N

Well as ever i say, leave reviews with suggestions and corrections, remember that this is my first fic so any thing you say me help me to grow as a better writer.

Remember that i need help with the pairings and now the summons so any summon you talk me i will see if i take it or not.

Song used (Stereo Heart - Gym class hero feat Adam levine)

And I like Devil May Cry too. That s why i used that iconic phrase of Dante.

And thanks for everything i almost reach 1000 views that was something i didn't think that will reach too soon.

Till next time.

Nero01 out.


	7. Team assignment and Meeting our sensei

Back and on my way chapter 7

**Biju talk, jutsus, location or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

Thanks for the help with the speech mark I will try to use them properly.

Let's start with the story

Naruto and Hinata go inside of academy and reach their classroom in time.

"Hey idiot what are you doing here? " said Kiba trying to make Naruto see in a bad light.

"Well dog breath as you can see I have a headband so that means that I am a ninja now. So is normal to wait for the team assignment". Replied Naruto in a obvious tone.

"Who are you calling dog breath? Ehh dead last". Said kiba angry.

But Naruto didn't say anything.

"Hey stop ignoring me bastard". Yelled kiba furious.

"Are you talking to me? First than all I am the rookie of the year so no, i am not a dead last and yes i calling you dog breath". Replied Naruto very annoyed of Kiba at this point.

"Kiba if you want to be neuter is better if you shut up and stop calling my boyfriend dead last". Said Hinata making Kiba to widen his eyes.

"But Hinata I think that we have something". Said Kiba

"Kiba we never have nothing so stop this act". Replied Hinata annoyed of the attitude of Kiba.

Someone open the door letting the class see him.

"Well guys is time to team assignment. Team will be...". Said Iruka

Six team later

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. With Kakashi Hatake as jonnin sensei". Said Iruka.

In the class you just can hear a pink haired girl yell something of true love stick together and that kind of crap.

"Shut up Sakura or I will take you out of team 7". Yelled Iruka.

Getting the resolve that he want, Sakura stop talking for fear of being take it from his love.

"You are very natural prankster sensei". Thought Naruto smirking.

"Well continue the assignment, team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Yumi Hyuuga with Kurenai Yuhi as jonnin sensei". Said Iruka.

"Team 9 is still active. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi with Asuma Sarutobi". Said Iruka.

"Hahaha they didn't give you a tem dead last". Said Sasuke but he didn't have a response from Naruto he was just waiting.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga both of you are in apprenticeship your new sensei is Anko Mitarashi". Said Iruka.

"Whaaaattt the hell the dead last is under apprenticeship and i have dead weight in my team". Yelled Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke that's something I can answer you it was order by the hokage". Replied without interest Iruka.

"Well honey we are team". Said Naruto getting a smile from Hinata.

"Ok. Guys you 1 hour before meet yours sensei take this time to meet your team". Said Iruka.

All the class get out except for Naruto that approach to talk with Iruka. "Why you use a Genjutsu to make all forgot Mizuki? ". Asked Naruto.

"So you feel it. Mizuki try to get the forbidden scroll yesterday so he was classified as a traitor take all the information we can and execute in the spot". Said Iruka.

"I got it, Hinata and I will not talk of this. Is better if the future ninjas don't know that they were train with a traitor". Said Naruto.

"Well I will take this recess to be with Hinata". Said Naruto. Iruka just nodded and Naruto go out of the class.

Hinata was under the shadow of a big tree and Naruto was in a branch of the tree he unsealed his guitar and start to play a song.

_Well I woke up to the sound of silence_  
_The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight_  
_And I found you with a bottle of wine_  
_Your head in the curtains_  
_And heart like the 4th of July_

_You swore and said_  
_We are not_  
_We are not shining stars_  
_This I know_  
_Cause I never said we are_

_Though I've never been through hell like that_  
_I've closed enough windows_  
_To know you can never look back_

_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on_

_Carry on, carry on_

_So I met up with some friends_  
_At the edge of the night_  
_At a bar off 75_  
_And we talked and talked_  
_About how our parents will die_  
_All our neighbours and wives_

few students approach to the song they were listen. big was the surprise to see Hinata with his eyes close immerse in the song and Naruto in a branch playing a guitar.

_But I like to think_  
_I can cheat it all_  
_To make up for the times I've been cheated on_  
_And it's nice to know_  
_When I was left for dead_  
_I was found and now I don't roam these streets_  
_I am not the ghost you want of me_

_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on_

_Woah_  
_My head is on fire_  
_But my legs are fine_  
_Cause after all they are mine_  
_Lay your clothes down on the floor_  
_Close the door_  
_Hold the phone_  
_Show me how_  
_No one's ever gonna stop us now_

The girls have tears that threatens to leave. it's was too beautiful. Now more than never they were envy of the lucky of Hinata.

_Cause we are_  
_We are shining stars_  
_We are invincible_  
_We are who we are_  
_On our darkest day_  
_When we're miles away_  
_So we'll come_  
_We will find our way home_

_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on._

At the end Naruto hear applause. Naruto opened his eyes and see few classmate, student's and teacher applauding him. Naruto thanks them and see his watch he have half a hour yet so he go down of the branch and side beside Hinata and start to play another song. This time all the public sit in the ground.

"This one is dedicate to you my love". Whisper Naruto in the ear of Hinata.

_I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,_  
_i'm shy and turn my head away_  
_working late in diner citylite, i see that you get home alright_  
_make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me_

_Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_  
_you can't be acting like my dana (can you?)_  
_i see you in citylite diner serving all those meals and then_  
_i see reflection of me in your eye, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_  
_you touch me in many, many ways_  
_but i'm shy can't you see_

The feelings in the song make some girls think of her situation with that guy that she like it. Meanwhile Hinata was having flashback of her previous life when she hide of Naruto and was very shy around him.

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "i would any day die for you",_  
_i write on paper &amp; erased away_  
_still i sit in diner citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies_  
_turn my head and i can see you, could that really be you_

_Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_  
_you can't be acting like my dana?_  
_i see your beautiful smile and i would like to run away from_  
_reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_  
_you touch me in many, many ways_  
_but i'm shy can't you see_

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos i must sometimes see you_  
_and i don't understand how you can keep me in chains_  
_and every waken hour, i feel you taking power from me and i can't leave_  
_repeating the scenery over again_

_Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_  
_you can't be acting like my dana?_  
_i see your pityful smile and i would like to run away from_  
_reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_  
_you touch me in many, many ways_  
_but i'm shy can't you see_

_Oh baby talk to me, show some pity_  
_you touch me in many, many ways_  
_but i'm shy can't you_  
_i'm shy can't you_  
_i'm shy can't you see._

At the end some girls was crying for the beautiful song that Naruto give to them. Naruto thanks them for hear his music and stand up.

"Hey Hinata is time to meet our sensei let go". Said Naruto. Hinata just nodded and walk within to the classroom.

**In the classroom **

All the students wait for his jonnin sensei. After few minutes. something break the windows and throw a smoke bomb. After the smoke disappear you can see a beautiful purple haired woman that have a fishnet shirt inside of a overcoat and a orange miniskirt.

"Ok kids. Who is Naruto and Hinata". Said Anko

"We are". Said Hinata.

"Meet me in the field 22 in 10 minutes". Said Anko.

**5 minutes later in Field 22.**

_"At least I have fast kids"_. Thought Anko.

"Now we will take a test to make both of you my apprentices. It will be a full sparing both have yo come to me to the intention of kill me". Said Anko smirking.

"Oh really sensei. you will regret say those word". Said Naruto cracking his knuckles and his eyes slights like a dragon.

_"I think I mess this time. I don't know but i can feel this kid have something under his sleeve as well the girl"_. Thought Anko.

"_We will have tons of fun sensei_". thought Naruto in a very sadistic way.

And Cut.

A / N

Leave reviews or PM me with suggestions in the summon, pairings and everything else.

Song used ( Carry on - Fun.) and ( Shy - Sonata Arctica)

Till next time

Nero01 out.


	8. Genin test and A Dragon in the Red Leaf

Back and on my way chapter 8

I will take this opportunity to thanks for your help. I want to remember you guys that let me know your opinion of the chapter or let me know if I have to improve in something. As a new writer I have few to nothing experience in this kind of things.

Let's start with the fic.

**Biju talk, jutsus, location or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

"Well let's unleash madness Hina-chan". Said Naruto. Hinata just nodded.

Naruto start to unleash insane quantity of chakra with a very heavy KI, making the surrounding area drop few degrees.

Anko was astonish of what she was feeling. _"Mmmmm a genin that can use KI and the girl is unleashing her own KI not heavy as the kid but is very impressive"_. Thought Anko.

"Good job blonde and girl. It's very weird to see a fresh genin use KI buy it will take more than just that to take me out". Said Anko smirking.

"Well sensei if you like that, you will love this". Said Naruto and grin.

Naruto in a astonish speed, reach Anko before she can say anything and deliver her a kick that she evade very little of the imminent impact with chakra in her abdomen.

Anko took some distance of Naruto. _"Sh*t if I didn't put chakra to soften the kick I would have few broken ribs"_. Thought Anko.

" I have to admite you have one hell of strength blonde and a great speed". Said Anko but later blush for what she is seeing.

She see the sadistic smirk of Naruto and with those slight eyes as a reptilian. She have to admite that he is very good looking.

_"And you hadn't see anything yet"_. Thought Naruto keeping his smirk.

" Well Hinata it's time to team up". Said Naruto.

Hinata unseal her sword. Making Anko to wonder when Hyuugas learn swordsmanship.

"**Byakugan**". Yelled Hinata.

"Both kids want to go serious I will go to". Thought Anko.

**Fire Style: Great Fireball**. Yelled Anko.

**Water Style: Vortex**. Yelled Naruto.

Hinata take advantage of the smoke screen and thought. "You are in my field of divination".

**Eight trigrams sixty-four palms**. Said Hinata.

Anko receive all the attack till it's start to melt Anko?.

_"A mud clone, nice played sensei I didn't saw it till the end"._ Thought Hinata.

Anko appear in a branch of a near tree. Along side her was Naruto.

So what do you think sensei?. Asked Naruto in a sing-song voice.

_"What that heck I didn't feel him near me"._ Thought Anko.

"Well I see so much potential in that girl and in you blonde so this is the end of the exam". Said Anko.

"You hear her Hinata". Said Naruto in the other side of Anko.

"Yes, Naruto-kun.". Replied Hinata happy.

_"What that heck the girl too"_. Thought Anko. _" Well it's my first a I have one hell of a team with me"_. Thought Anko proudly.

"With nothing else to say Naruto, Hinata both pass my exam, from now till both reach chunin rank we are team". Said Anko.

"Yes, Hinata-chan we pass". Yelled Naruto and hug Hinata making her blush and hug him back.

_"No matter how powerful you can get Naruto you ever will have this goofy attitude and for that I love you"_. Thought Hinata.

"Now that the exam is over is time for introductions after all I need to know my genin team". Said Anko.

"But I will go first. My name as you know is Anko Mitarashi. I am 19 years old. I like snakes, my friend Kurenai, my genins team and a blonde haired guy". Said Anko smirking to Naruto. "My dislike are my former sensei, traitors, the council. My dream to the future is to retired young and had a family. Now is your turn blonde". Replied Anko.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX. My likes are, pass time with Hina-chan, certainly purple haired woman, my friends, my instruments and sing. My dislikes same as you except that I hate power-hungry bastards instead of my sensei. And for my dream. I want to rebuild my clan and have a big family. Replied Naruto with happiness in his voice.

Anko is confuse right now. She know that Naruto is a Uzumaki but a Pendragon and be the IX what's the meaning of this. She chose to ask.

"Naruto for why I know you are a Uzumaki but what exactly is a Pendragon and be the IX". Asked Anko.

"Well that last name was give it to me for my adoptive father. I could say more but it's information very sensitive so I can't tell you more. Sorry sensei". Said Naruto.

"it's ok just tell me the true when you choose to reveal it". Said Anko.

"Now your turn Hyuuga". Said Anko

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are, pass with Naruto-kun, gardening and swordsmanship. My dislikes, same as Naruto. My dream, I want to be the best medic-nin and have a big family with certain blonde. Said Hinata in a bold tone.

"Another think I want to ask you Naruto you said that you like your instruments and sing. Can you sing something to us".

"I can do something better than that just go to the Red Leaf, the owner heard me singing and want me to sing today at 9 pm". Said Naruto.

"Well I will see both of you there". Said Anko just to get a nod from Naruto and Hinata.

**9:00 pm at the Red Leaf**

Anko was entering the place and see Naruto in a scenario sit chair with few clones taking positions in their respective instruments and Hinata was in a table waiting for her sensei. Anko approach to Hinata and sit in the other chair beside Hinata.

"First than all I want to thanks the owner for letting me sing here today. I just expect that my music is of your taste".

Few seconds later Naruto start the song.

_"He who makes a beast out of himself,_  
_gets rid of the pain of being a man"_

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay._  
_I tried to drive all through the night,_  
_the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights._  
_No oasis here to see,_  
_the sand is singing deathless words to me._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)._  
_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction._  
_My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)._  
_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

_Everyone was astonish of how good Naruto play the guitar and other instruments and how good he can sing._

_As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights_  
_will take me to new heights._  
_My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite._  
_Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right._  
_Mental fiction follows me;_  
_show me what it's like to be set free._

_[Chorus]_

_So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long_  
_my vision's so unclear._  
_Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised_  
_when things aren't what they seem._

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay._  
_These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today._

_Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,_  
_we look up towards the sky for answers to our lives._  
_We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,_  
_don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right._  
_I'll make a beast out of myself,_  
_gets rid of all the pain of being a man._

_[Chorus]_

_So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long_  
_my vision's so unclear._  
_Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised_  
_when things aren't what they seem._  
_I've known it from the start all these good ideas_  
_will tear your brain apart._  
_Scared but you can follow me_  
_I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die._

At the end all of them was applauding him. "thanks you, now I want to the guys invite a girl to dance the next song". Said Naruto.

but he see that the guy were in their sits not wanting to dance.

_"Well if the guys didn't want to dance, you just need a little persuasion"_. Thought Naruto

He make a Shadow clone to take his guitar and approach to Hinata and Anko make another shadow clone and say. "ladies do you want to dance?". Asked Naruto

"how bold of you Sr but I will love to dance with you". Said Hinata in a seductive tone.

"Very daring of your part but I will love to dance too". Said Anko in a bold tone.

This was a kick in the balls of the guys, See how a guy invite 2 girls like it was nothing and they are sit doing nothing. they took some guts and invite a lady to dance.

When the floor was full of pair wanting to dance the shadow clone of Naruto start to play the song.

(I will let the link here just delete the space between the v and =)

watch?v =t04jE7d0Obw

At the end of the song Naruto, Anko and Hinata where in the middle of the dance floor. all the pairs were applauding their for the great show.

"Thanks you everyone. I will leave you with my last song I expect that you guys like it". Said Naruto going to the scenario and taking the guitar.

_I'm home again, i won the war, and now i am behind_  
_your door. i tried so hard to obey the law, see the_  
_meaning of it all. remember me? before the war._  
_i'm the man who lived next door. long ago..._

_As you can see, when you look at me, i'm pieces of_  
_what i used to be. it's easier if you don't see me_  
_standing on my own two feet. i'm taller when i sit_  
_here still, you ask are all my dreams fulfilled._  
_they made me a heart of steal, the kind them bullets_  
_cannot see_

_Nothing's what it seems to be,_  
_i'm a replica, i'm a replica_  
_empty shell inside of me_  
_i'm not myself, i'm a replica of me..._

_The light is green, my slate is clean, new life to fill_  
_the hole in me. i had no name, last december,_  
_christmas_  
_eve i can't remember. i was in a constant pain, i saw_  
_your shadow in a rain. i painted all your pigeons red,_  
_i wish i had stayed home instead._

_Nothing's what it seems to be,_  
_i'm a replica, i'm a replica_  
_empty shell inside of me_  
_i'm not myself, i'm a replica of me..._  
_Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over_  
_are you gonna leave me, is my world now over..._

_Raising from the place i've been, and trying to keep_  
_my home base clean. now i'm here and won't go back_  
_believe._  
_I fall asleep and dream a dream, i'm floating in a_  
_silent dream. no-one placing blame on me_  
_but nothing's what it seems to be, yeah._

_Nothing's what it seems to be,_  
_i'm a replica, i'm a replica_  
_empty shell inside of me_  
_i'm not myself, i'm a replica of me..._

For all the Shinobis that have to go to the war they know how bad it could be war and how true that song is. All the guys applause to Naruto meanwhile he was sealing his instrument later take the microphone and say. "Thanks for all, I will sing here in another time if the owner let". Said Naruto."I will love that brat". Replied the owner.

"Well you hear him, You will be see me often". Said Naruto and smirk.

_"What do you think Kurama you like the show". _Thought Naruto

_**"Pret****ty much Naruto. It was a good performance"**_. Said Kurama.

"Well till next time Red Leaf". Said Naruto and in a puff he disappear with Hinata and Anko.

And Cut.

A / N

As ever leave reviews with suggestions and opinions.

I need ideas for the pairings and summons so let me know your opinion

Remember that I am new writer so If you have suggestions to improve my fics it will be appreciate.

I almost forgot, Song used (Bat country - Avenged Sevenfold) (Replica - Sonata Arctica)

Till next time.

Nero01 out.


	9. A Dragon in Wave and A Prince Invention

Back and on my way chapter 9

**Biju talk, jutsus, location or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

Let's start with the fic

Yeah I know I forgot to say about the time skip in this chapter. For that sorry.

Time skip

(6 mouth later)

We can see a happy couple walking to the training field 22 for a meeting with her respective sensei. After few minutes walking they reach the training field and see Anko waiting for them.

"Well Naruto, Hinata you have earned your first C-rank mission". Said Anko

"Hell yeah, it was time to do something different that just D-rank mission". Yelled Naruto.

_"I forget how boring this mission was"_. Thought Hinata.

"Well let's go to the mission hall blonde, princess". Said Anko.

Few minutes later

"Here team Snake reporting to service hokage-sama". Said Anko.

"Ohh Anko-chan, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan it's good to see all of you". Said Hiruzen in a grandfather tone.

"Hey jiji we are here to take a mission". Said Naruto

"Hey Naruto more respect to your hokage". Yelled Iruka.

"It's ok Iruka I let Naruto call me jiji after all I think him as my own grandson". Said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama we are here to take a C-rank mission, my team has showed that they can succeed". Said Anko proud of her two apprentices.

"I see, Anko never say something without thinking if your jonin sensei say that you can with a C-rank mission it will give it to you". Said Hiruzen.

"Team Snake your mission will be act as bodyguard of a bridge builder. Let pass Tazuna". Said the Hokage.

"What for this I paid...". Started to say Tazuna but he can end speaking because he see the team, something have this team that he like.

"Well, not bad, you actually see that you know what you do". Said Tazuna meanwhile Naruto was grinning and replied.

"You don't know how lucky you are having us as your bodyguards". Said Naruto with a lot of confidence in his voice.

Tazuna didn't know what this feeling is he just know that the blonde with highlights and blue and violet eyes know what he was speaking.

_"Maybe they will help with Gato"._ Thought Tazuna.

"Well team Snake you have to escort Tazuna-san to wave. You will partying in 1 hour". Said the Hokage

"Team, you have heard the Hokage get your supply in 1 hour meet me and the client in the north gate". Said Anko puffed

Naruto used a shunshin that has a Silver bluish color to dissappear and Hinata used a water shunshin. Surprising Iruka and the Hokage.

_"Wow they already know the shunshin and they are mere genin they will great shinobis in the future"_. Thought the Hokage and Iruka.

1 hour later in the north gate

Naruto and Hinata appear again in a shunshin and see her sensei and Tazuna

"Well with everyone here it's time to go". Said Anko

After hours of travel Hinata's sight catch her attention a puddle in the road.

_"Very weird it hadn't rain in weeks_" thought Hinata.

Through sign she said to Anko and Naruto about the suspicious puddle. Anko just nodded and Naruto too.

Two persons jump from the puddle and impale Anko with several kunais and both rush to Tazuna.

"Give us the bridge builder brat". Said the ninja.

"Take him from me if you can demon brothers but I will warn you this time you attack and I won't stop till you are a inch of die". Replied Naruto very serious.

"As a kid as you can do something against a full fledge ninja as me". Said Meizu in a cocky tone.

"Don't say I not warn you". Said Naruto.

Meanwhile Hinata was fighting Gozu that is for Tazuna's head. She had put her enemy in a paralyze state.

"Gozu". Yelled Meizu

"Hey, look here or you want to die because you down your guard". Said Naruto. Meizu turn his face to find Naruto but it wasn't there, instead it is in front of him but it was too late for him to do something he just heard few words before he black out for the impact.

"**Iron fist of the dragon king**".

An with that Meizu got cold in the floor.

"Good job team now tie up the demon brother you have earn the reward for their heads just let me send a letter to the Hokage". Said Anko going out of a branch.

Naruto and Hinata smile at that.

"Now Tazuna-san it will be better to tell me why 2 missing nin was after you and it will be better if you don't try to lie or my summons will eat you". Said Anko doing appear a big snake through her jacket.

"I will talk but get out that snake. Please". Replied Tazuna with a blue face.

After a long explanation

"Please don't leave me I need you guys to build the bridge that will give hope to wave". Begged Tazuna.

"We won't leave you old drunk but don't leave details like this out of mission that you request, you can put in danger no just you but a team that is not prepare to do something like this". Said Naruto

"I won't do this again". Said Tazuna very ashamed of what he do.

"Well wave won't be free for himself. It's time to move team". Said Anko.

After take a boat to reach wave Naruto know that Zabuza will appear very soon.

After a hard fight with Zabuza

(I am not in mood to take this scene so it will be as cannon but instead of Kakashi it will be Anko and instead of Sasuke and Sakura in it will be just Hinata).

"Tazuna-san we need to let rest Anko-sensei. Is your house near?. Asked Hinata

Naruto make some clone to carry Anko to the house.

"Yes it is. This way". Replied Tazuna.

When they reach the house and enter they see a black hair woman.

"Father you came safe. thanks Kami-sama and who are them?". Said the woman.

"They are the amazing ninjas that escort me here safe. Tsunami we need to put her to rest she is very exhaust". Said Tazuna

"This way, put her in this room". Said Tsunami showing the room to Naruto.

Few hours later Anko wake up.

_"Sh*t that blonde is very stupid or very brave to risk his life for mine but I have to admit that it made me happy"_. Thought Anko while blushing.

"Anko-sensei are you awake?". Asked Naruto behind the door.

"Yes, Naruto I need to talk to you". Said Anko.

Naruto opened the door and sit in the floor next to Anko.

"What you want to tell me sensei?". Asked Naruto.

"Are you fu**ing nut or what. You risk you life like it was nothing or you are very stupid or very brave". Yelled Anko hitting Naruto in the head.

Naruto was rubbing his head and before he can say something to defend himself a pair of lip meet his.

"But it made me very happy that you do something like that for me Naruto-kun". Said Anko in a very lovely voice.

Naruto wasn't expect this. A kiss by Anko but he have to admit that he like it.

_"I have to talk this to Hinata but I have to admit that I have feelings for Anko_". Thought Naruto.

"Now it's time to get down and eat something Naruto-kun". Said Anko.

"I'm going Anko-chan". Replied Naruto.

After eating Anko said that they have to keep training because Zabuza wasn't death.

"We know sensei the hunter-nin has to kill Zabuza and take his head not just take him and dispose his body in other place". Said Hinata.

Anko just nod and give Hinata some water jutsus that she has with her.

"Sensei I want to train alone I want to practice a technique". Said Naruto

This make Anko to rise his brow. "And this technique of your can't be seen because?. Asked Anko

"Because I can lose control, I have archive the technique but no all time I keep a proper control of myself and could end in a great devastation". Said Naruto

"Ok I will let you what you want but keep safe". Said Anko.

"Keep safe Naruto-kun". Said Hinata.

"I will but before I go i need to talk to you Hinata-chan". Replied Naruto.

"What do you want to say me Naruto-kun". Said Hinata

"Well I discover that I have feelings for Anko but I don't know what do you think and I am afraid you don't like it". Replied Naruto

Hinata kiss him and say. "Don't be silly you know that I love you and I know that Anko-sensei have feelings for you and are real". Said Hinata

Naruto smile and nod before go to train.

Hinata and Anko was training together meanwhile Naruto was taking a big distance between him and them.

Few minutes running at full speed.

"This place it's good enough to practice". Thought Naruto.

"Dragonforce". Yelled Naruto

Roaaaarrrrrr.

That was all you can hear at the distance, this make Hinata and Anko worry but they know that Naruto will succeed.

Ahhhhhh Naruto take control of him just to see that he have destroyed a big part of the environment.

"Sh*t I see why father say me that archive the Dragonforce was hard but mix it with other elements in almost impossible". Said Naruto.

True be talk Naruto have perfect the Dragonforce of each element but one on one. But mix 2 or more elements and enter in Dragonforce state is almost a impossible task.

Naruto remember what his father said if he actually make it.

Flashback

"Father you know of someone that have mix his elements in one and later enter in dragonforce". Asked Naruto.

**"No my son, you can mix elements with others but just if they are the right proportion and out of your body.**" Replied Draco.

**"Son you know that my element as dragon is the mix of the main elements as fire, water and them. And I can properly mix them because I have the skill but I can't mix my attack with others dragons because of the different level of power between me and the rest"**. Said Draco

"Father but as the dragonslayer of all this dragons. I could mix my different elements and try the Dragonforce". Said Naruto.

**"Probably you can but it will be very hard to almost impossible but if you reach it you will be as powerful as me my son"**. Replied Draco.

This make astonish Naruto. Be as powerful as his father.

"I will show you that I can do this. I will show the world how powerful is your son". Said Naruto with his eyes slight.

Draco smirk and said. **"Go my son show them of what are you made for".**

End Flashback.

_"Well father it has prove a very hard challenge but I will make it"._ Thought Naruto.

Naruto keep going till it was very dark and go back to Tazuna's house.

"How was your training today". Said Anko

"I almost made it but ended going berserker against the environment". Said Naruto.

This make worry Hinata and Anko

After eat dinner they go to sleep.

**6 days later**

This was a daily basis now they wake up, eat and go to their respective training's place, train for few hours and go back when it was dark.

But this day was different they know that Tsunami has a son but today he talk them.

"Why are you trying so hard to stop Gato". Said Inari in a dark tone.

"Because we want to free Wave, because we don't want to se more people suffer". Said Naruto.

"Suffer...". Said Inari. "What do you know of suffer you are giving all on silver plate. You don't know what suffer is. Yelled Inari.

The room get cold. For the KI that Naruto was unleashing.

"I don't know what suffer is". Said Naruto darkly. "Let me know something Inari have you ever been stabbed. Have you ever been burned, have you ever starved to death for months. Said Naruto taking Inari from his shirt.

"You at least have a mother and a grandfather, I never have anything. I had to live in the street for months, eating trash to survive. Without a father to teach me, or a mother to hug me when I had a nightmare. So stop brooding of your problems because I didn't have as you say everything serve in silver plate, I have work every day my ass to be the person I am today". Said Naruto before let Inari fell to the floor.

Hinata, Anko and Tsunami at this was crying of what Naruto tell and Tazuna has few tears threatening to leave.

With that Naruto leave the house just saying that he will go to train.

Naruto start again his training to mix the Dragonforce of two different elements.

Till he pass out in a tree for over effort.

Naruto wake up the next day still furious of those word that Inari said. He unseal his guitar and start to play a song.

_We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs. _  
_You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok _  
_It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game. _  
_A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away _  
_Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it cause when it .. _

_Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it. _  
_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it. _  
_Say what you want, take your shots. _  
_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth _  
_(Na na na na na) _  
_Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na) _

_I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down _  
_I'm bleeding out the mouth. _  
_I hope you know I'm stronger now. _  
_I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around. _  
_I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground. _  
_Dont fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it ... _

_Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it. _  
_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it. _  
_Say what you want, take your shots. _  
_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth _  
_(na na na na na ) _  
_Kick in the teeth (na na na na na) _

_What doesnt kill me only, will make me stronger in my head _  
_In my head _

_Cause when it _  
_Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it. _  
_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it. _  
_Say what you want, take your shots _  
_You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth _  
_(na na na na na ) _  
_Kick in the teeth _  
_(na na na na na) _  
_Say what you want. Take your shots. _  
_You're setting me free with one more kick in the. teeth _  
_(na na na na na) _  
_Kick in the teeth (na na na na na) _  
_Kick in the teeth (na na na na na) _  
_Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)_

Naruto is calm right now. Breath and start another song but this time and without he knowing he has a viewer.

_All through the night he is lying awake_  
_wond'ring how much more can he take_  
_watching the walls where the shadows dance_  
_drifting away into a trance_  
_and his eyes are blazing with fire._

_Dreams burnt to ashes so many times_  
_highest of mountains, still he climbs_  
_ready to fly, cause he just can't stay_  
_flame burning brighter with every day_  
_and his eyes are blazing with fire_  
_longing for the deepest desire._

_Heart of an eagle_  
_he flies through the rainbow_  
_into a new world and finds the sun_  
_spreading his wings_  
_above all the sorrows_  
_the glory of eagleheart._

_Fever is burning in his veins_  
_determined with courage, breaking the chains_  
_back against the wall under blood red skies_  
_prepared to fight until he dies_  
_and his eyes are blazing with fire_  
_longing for the deepest desire._

_Heart of an eagle_  
_he flies through the rainbow_  
_into a new world and finds the sun_  
_spreading his wings_  
_above all the sorrows_  
_the glory of eagleheart._

_Heart of an eagle_  
_he flies through the rainbow_  
_into a new world and finds the sun_  
_spreading his wings_  
_above all the sorrows_  
_the glory of eagleheart._

Naruto hear someone applauding and see Haku the person that save Zabuza.

"What are you doing here lady?". Asked Naruto.

"Before to answer you I want to know the meaning of your song and my name is Haku just to let you know". Replied the young lady.

"My name is Naruto and well the eagleheart mean that no matter the problem that you have with a good resolve you can surpass any problem and that you have to keep the face up the problems, that's the mean of eagleheart. is the Heart of an eagle that flies through the rainbow into a new world and finds the sun spreading his wings above all the sorrows that is glory of eagleheart". Said Naruto

_"Wow it has a very touchy meaning after all"_. Thought Haku.

"Now that I have answer your question, I want you answer mine". Said Naruto

"I am here to collect medicinal herbs for a friend that is sick". Replied Haku.

"I see, I can help you if you want". Said Naruto

"I will appreciate that". Replied Haku

After recollecting the herbs

"Well cute lady I have to go back with my sensei". Said Naruto

"I have to go back with my friend and just to let you know I am a boy". Said Haku

"No you are not, I can smell I little of perfume in you and I see how you move your hips" Replied Naruto smirking.

Haku blush a little of embarrassment of being uncovered of his facade as a boy.

With that Haku disappear and Naruto go back to the house.

Naruto reach the house minutes later. Enter and see Anko and Hinata sleeping in the couch waiting for him to return, he will a little bad of making them worry after a peck for both of them, He take them and put them in their respective bedrooms.

He see that he have few hour of sleep yet so he go to his bed to sleep a little more.

_"We will fight soon Zabuza and this time I will make my best to help both of you"._ Thought Naruto before he fall asleep.

And Cut.

A / N

Well this have been my longer chapter till now.

As I ever say. Leave reviews with you suggestions about the future summons of Naruto, pairings.

Remember that I am new in this so leave advise after all I am a new writer and you can help me improve my writer skills.

The song used (Kick In The Teeth - Papa Roach) and (Eagleheart - Stratovarius).

Another thing for those that don't know what KI mean it's (Killer Intentions).

Till next time

Nero01 out.


	10. The Bloody Dragon from Hell and Hope

Back and on my way chapter 10

**Biju talk, jutsus, location or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

I just want to say that the chunin arc I will cut it. I will try to end all the chunin exam in 1, 2 top 3 chapters.

Well with that say.

Let's start with the fic

Naruto awake of his snap just to see that it was 9:00 am.

_"Well it see that no matter in what time line I am. I will overslept this day"._ Thought Naruto.

Naruto go down of his bedroom and see Tsunami making a breakfast for Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-san you has awaken in few minutes it will be the breakfast". Said Tsunami.

"It not necessarily the formality just call me Naruto and where is the rest of my team". Said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto. And your sensei tell me that she want let you sleep a little more for what happen yesterday". Said Tsunami a little of the things that transpired yesterday.

"That's ok. I will eat my breakfast and let you 4 shadow clone to bodyguard you". Replied Naruto.

After breakfast.

"Well it's time to go to the bridge". Said Naruto forming his 4 clones and running to the bridge.

**At the bridge.**

"Well Haku it's time to take the head of the bridge builder". Said Zabuza.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama". Replied Haku putting on her hunter-nin mask.

"Well, well. We see again snake mistress of konoha". Said Zabuza behind the mist.

"Oh but look at you it is demon-chan how your injuries are". Replied Anko making Zabuza furious for the ridiculous nickname.

"I will kill you this time snake and where is the blonde. He actually surprised last time. Now Haku kill the girl ". Said Zabuza darkly making Haku nod.

Haku vs Hinata

_"Mmmmm my water style it won't work with Haku"._ Thought Hinata.

Hinata rush to Haku no letting her to make any jutsu and both engage in a Taijutsu battle.

Naruto has reach the bridge but it was hide, he want to see her wife fight against someone as Haku but if it turn dangerous he will stop the fight, the same was for Anko.

"I won't let you make any jutsu". Said Hinata

_"Shit I know that I am fast but she is better in hand to hand combat I need to think in something"._ Thought Haku.

After minutes fighting Haku throw a senbon in Tazuna's direction this make Hinata to take distance of Haku and run to stop the senbon before kill Tazuna.

After stop the senbon Hinata go against Haku but she has ended a jutsu.

**"Ice style: demonic mirrors"**

Hinata was trapped inside of a ice dome.

"Well I think is time to jump to the action". Thought Naruto.

**"Roar of the fire dragon"**. Yelled Naruto surprising Haku.

This attack melt the mirrors and let Haku with few cuts and littles burns.

Naruto rush against her and put her in the floor with paralyze seals in her.

She lose all hope and was waiting for the last attack that will take her life. But she didn't fell anything.

"Why you don't kill me. Now that I paralyze I am useless to Zabuza-sama". Said Haku hoping that Naruto end her life.

"Haku in this world, we, ninjas are seeing just as tools for ours villages but I don't like that definition of us. I prefer the one that I made myself. Ninjas are persons that have a reason to fight against other. I have something that I want to protect no matter what. So in few words. We ninjas are protectors of that thing that we love, some love money other fame but I love the persons around me and for that I will protect them no matter what. And now you are one of my loved ones for that I will protect you as I said you before you just have to have a eagleheart. Replied Naruto with his eyes slight.

This make Haku blush. In front of her is a guy that claim her as one of his loved ones and that has give her a new propose in live.

_"I will protect those that I love Naruto-kun"._ Thought Haku before pass out for her injuries.

Anko was dealing with Zabuza and he see Haku ib the floor and think for the worse.

"Fucking brat I will kill you for killing my daughter". Yelled Zabuza infuriated.

Naruto smirk, he will teach Zabuza a lesson of humanity.

"And what would you do now. She is already death if you claim that she is your daughter you would have protect her better Zabuza but that nickname of your as the demon of kiri take the best of you". Yelled Naruto. This word was like a kunai stabbed in the heart of Zabuza.

_"The brat is right my pride take the best of me and I lose her for that"_. Thought bitterly Zabuza.

"Jajajajajajajaja the demon crying for the whore of a partner he had, it's a shame that I hadn't my fun with that girl well I ever can have it with that snake bitch and the Hyuuga girl. Mmmmm I think I will use the Hyuuga before sell her to kumo. Now my thugs kill the demon and the kid". Yelled Gato.

Gato has make the worse thing in the world. He has call his wife and Anko-chan whores and has admitted he want to rape Haku. He is totally fucked up now.

In the sky it can be perceive how a arrow wad falling down and fall few inches of the feet of the leader of the thugs.

"We the people of Wave will take you out of our home Gato". Yelled Inari.

Naruto grin at this but later said. "Nice job your father will be proud of you but this is personal now I suggest that you turn your face to other side or you will see something really disgusting". Said Naruto no leaving no one to object.

"Well Zabuza and this is how your lesson of humanity end". Said Naruto

"What the hell are you saying you kill my daughter". Yelled Zabuza.

"And there is where you are wrong she is alive just pass out for the injuries but she will live". Said Naruto

This make Zabuza run to check the pulse of Haku. "_The kid is right, Haku is still alive I will protect you as I had to from the start"._ Thought Zabuza having tears of happiness flowing.

"Well Gato you have make a big mistake and that was call Hinata and Anko whore and admit that you want to rape Haku. So you have sign your own death with that". Said Naruto in a darkly tone.

"Not fear thug kill the brat and you will have your fun with the girls after me". Yelled Gato.

All the thugs runs after Naruto. But they petrified when see his eye both blue and violet eye are slight and feel the bloodlust that was saturated the air.

"You are all death". Yelled Naruto.

Naruto unleash his fury against them

"**Iron fist of the Thunder Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto destroying several intestine from the thugs and leaving a big hole through them.

**"Claws of the Wind Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto. This make to remove several limbs and leaving there to die from blood lost.

"This will end all of you". Yelled Naruto.

"It will be a good time for do that". Thought Naruto.

**"Unison Dragonforce"**. Yelled Naruto. Making him to grow scales and wings from his back and he was radiating his silver aura mix with a dark aura. the silver aura is for his father Draco and the dark for his uncle Darko dragon of the darkness and brother of Draco.

**"Roar of the Kaiser Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto ending the life of the thugs. After all this massacre you can see a Naruto all bath in blood with his eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Now Gato is your time". Yelled Naruto. This make Gato to piss his pants. He watch how all the guys he hired are in the floor death.

"No please I will do anything but don't kill me. I will give you money, women, fame. Anything but don't kill". Begged Gato.

"Can you give back all those persons you kill, Can you give back Inari's father. You can't right. So you can give me nothing I want. Just say to Shinigami-chan that Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX send you there". Said Naruto before beheading Gato with his sword.

All was amazed Naruto had killed all the thugs with this Naruto gain a nickname that make his enemy fear. He was named. "The Bloody Dragon from Hell". Give it to him from the bloody demon of kiri.

After clean the massacre made for Naruto. Zabuza and Haku after been healed by Hinata approach to Naruto to say good bye, they after all are nuke-nin well at least Zabuza.

"You know, you don't need to keep running from hunter-nins. You can be Konoha's nin. Said Naruto making Zabuza and Haku widened their eyes.

"Can you do that for us". Said Haku.

"Yes. The Hokage is like my grandfather so he will allow you to live there". Replied Naruto.

Haku run to Naruto and give him a kiss in the lips. This make Zabuza go ballistic against Naruto saying something about taking the modesty of her daughter.

"Well Tazuna is time to us to leave you and wave but before to go to Konoha I have something for Wave just follow me". Said Naruto.

Naruto show the citizens of Wave a dome that Naruto built for them just to sing for this beautiful place. Naruto take the microphone and start to say. " Well citizens of Wave I have make this dome for you that way you can give a entertainment to your turist and as the builder I will make the first concert in it". Said Naruto grinning.

Naruto unseal his instruments and make clones to put everything in the right place.

Naruto start the song and all citizens was listening.

_Since you were born pushed into corner_  
_and left all alone_  
_told what to do, obey all the rules_  
_be just like everyone else those fools_  
_day at the school_  
_teacher's a bully_  
_you're mobbed as a rule_  
_nothing from tv_  
_your folks are away_  
_you are trapped inside this house you must stay - home_

_Now it's time for you to move on_  
_leave the shadows of your past_  
_don't let them haunt you forever_

_"You are right Naruto-niisan i will hold on to my dreams I wont let them go from me". _Thought Inari with conviction.

_Hold on to your dream_  
_somewhere there's a beam of hope_  
_which is guiding your way through the dark_  
_this is your chance_  
_your love your romance_  
_hold on to your dream and never give up_  
_in your life - hold on to your dream._

All Wave was applauding Naruto for his performance.

"People of Wave this no end here I will sing all of you other song". Said Naruto receiving a uproar of acceptance from Wave.

_Well, I don't show off, don't criticize _  
_I'm just livin' by my own feelings _  
_And I won't give in, won't compromise _  
_I just only have a steadfast heart of gold _

_I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough _  
_But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word _  
_Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason _  
_I got my way, my own way _

_It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight _  
_There is no way I will run away from all of my frights _  
_Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running _  
_There is no way to stop me from going to the very top _

_It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right _

_Well, I won't look back I don't need to _  
_Time won't wait and I got so much to do _

_Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear _  
_Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong _

_This fight is not for anybody, this is purely for myself _  
_There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end _  
_I can't tell what is wrong and what is right, I've got to _  
_find the answer _  
_But I do there's no way I will ever give up _

_Place all your bets on the one you think is right _

_(Guitar solo) _

_It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight _  
_There is no way I will run away from all of my frights _  
_Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running _  
_There is no way to stop me from going to the very top._

With the end of the song the people of Wave leave his hero with his team go back to his home village.

"What name will be put to the bridge?". Asked Tazuna more to himself that anything.

"What about The Dragon Bridge of Hope". Said Inari.

"That's a perfect name my grandson the name of bridge would be The Dragon Bridge of Hope". Yelled Tazuna with a uproar of acceptance of the people of Wave.

**few hours later. At the north gate of Konoha.**

After reporting the business of the nuke-nin and taking the team to the Hokage tower. Zabuza explain his reasons to leave Kiri and his now try to be part of the ninja's line of Konoha, Hiruzen accepted Zabuza but he was under probation for 6 months and Haku is now part of the chunin of Konoha. they would live in a apartment given for them by the Hokage.

"Well it was a good mission Hinata. it's better if we go to home now". Said Naruto.

"yes it was, let's go home". Replied Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata reach Naruto apartment and he remember what happen 3 months ago when Hinata talk to his father that she want to life with me.

**Flashback**

"I won't let you live with that guy". Yelled Hiashi father of Hinata.

"I don't care what you think, I will live with the one I love". Yelled Hinata.

Hiashi actually don't have the guy, he think of him as the jailer of the Kyuubi not the Kyuubi itself but after all he is a father a none father will let his daughter go from his house just like that.

"Understand me Hinata, I love you my daughter but I don't want to far of me". Said Hiashi.

"Father I know that you love and that you don't have hate Naruto but I love him Dad, I just want to be happy with the man that I love". Said Hinata.

"You are too much as your mother my baby, This guy make you happy my darling". Said Hiashi.

"Yes dad he make me very happy". Replied Hinata.

"If this guy make you happy, so I am happy too for you, go my child but visit me and your sister from time to time, ok". Said Hiashi.

"Yes father I will visit you and Hanabi". Said Hinata meanwhile she was crying of happiness and hugging his father.

**Flashback end.**

_"Yeah I am very lucky of have her with me"._ thought Naruto

"We are at home Hina-chan, I will take a bath and later sing something for you my beautiful wife. Said Naruto

"I will make something to eat and later take a bath". Replied Hinata.

After eat dinner and baths Naruto take his guitar and start to sing a song.

_In good old times, remember, my friend_  
_moon was so bright and so close to us, sometimes _  
_We were still blind and deaf, what a bliss?_  
_painting the world of our own, for our own eyes, now? _  
_"can we ever have what we had then_  
_friendship unbreakable_  
_love means nothing to me_  
_without blinking an eye_  
_i'd fade, if so needed_  
_all those moments with you_  
_if i had you beside me" _

_One cloudy day we both lost the game?_  
_we drifted so far and away._  
_nothing is quite as cruel as a child_  
_sometimes we break the unbreakable, sometimes? _  
_"and we'll never have what we had then_  
_friendship unbroken_  
_love means nothing to me_  
_without blinking an eye_  
_i'd fade, if so needed_  
_all those moments with you_  
_if i had you beside me" _

_I was unable to cope with what you said_  
_sometimes we need to be cruel to be kind_  
_child that i was, could not see the reason_  
_feelings i had were but sham and a lie? _  
_I have never forgotten your smile_  
_your eyes of shamandalie _  
_Time went by, many memories died_  
_i'm writing this down to ease my pain _

_you saw us always clearer than me_  
_how we were never meant to be_  
_love denied meant the friendship would die,_  
_the years showed me the light_  
_these memories make me cry _  
_"and we'll never have what we had then_  
_friendship unbroken_  
_love means nothing to me_  
_without blinking an eye_  
_i'd fade, if so needed_  
_all those moments with you_  
_and see the world with my wide open eyes _  
_Friendship got broken,_  
_there's no other for me_  
_like the one of my childhood day_  
_can you forgive me?_  
_the love got better off me_  
_on that one day back in old times"_

"Beautiful song my love". Said Hinata and kiss his husband, Naruto put the guitar beside of the bed and they were kissing each other till both of them fall asleep in a embrace. They know that soon it will be the chunin exams and they are excited for this.

And Cut.

A / N

Leave reviews with suggestions and opinions. I will need help with the pairings and summons.

Remember that I am a new writer so any advise of how to improve my writer's skill will be appreciate

Songs used. (Hold On To Your Dreams - Stratovarius), (It's Doesn't Matter - Crush 40) and (Shamandalie acoustic version - Sonata Arctica).

Till next time.

Nero01 out.


	11. A little vacations before chunin exam

Back and on my own chapter 11

**Biju talk, jutsus, location or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

Let's start with the fic

**2 days before chunin exam**

Naruto and Hinata was walking to training field 22 where they will meet their sensei. Few minutes later both reach the training field.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan here I have your permissions to apply to chunin exam in 2 days. Normally you wouldn't be inside of this exam because you are a cell of 2 persons and not 3 but both have show that you don't need a third person in our team". Said Anko.

"Well we will show Konoha how powerful Team Snake is". Said proudly Naruto.

"Now rest well because we won't have training sessions for this 2 days and missions". Said Anko.

"Well how about a date I would like to invite you to dinner". Said Naruto in a very bold tone.

"I will love that". Said Anko meanwhile blushing.

"Well how about 7 today". Said Naruto.

"Ok. I will like that, I have to report me to the Hokage till later Naruto-kun". Replied Anko.

And with those words Anko shunshined her to the Hokage tower.

"Well Naruto-kun you have a date today is better if you go home and change you in something more properly meanwhile I will buy some things to the apartment". Said Hinata with a sweat tone.

"You are right it, till later honey". Said Naruto saying goodbye but before exit he kiss her.

At 7:00 pm Anko house.

_"He will not be that far of my house, I will wait him in the couch_". Thought Anko.

Naruto was in front of the door of Anko's house and knocked the door. Few seconds later Anko opened the door to see Naruto with a bouquet of flower.

"These are for you". Said Naruto.

"Thank you so much they are beautiful". Replied Anko.

After putting the flowers in water they go to a restaurant named the Night Walker. Where they establish a conversation.

"So Anko-chan I want to know you better and in exchange I will let you know more of me. What do you say?". Asked Naruto getting a nod from Anko.

"Well Naruto-kun I as you know am part of the I&amp;T, I like gardening, eat dango and love your music". Said Anko getting a blush for the last she said

"I have a mark in my neck gave for my sensei:. Said Anko leaking a little of KI.

Naruto take her hand and whisper to her. "It's ok, I am here now everything will be fine". This words get Anko to relax.

"Now it's my turn. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX but the one thing you don't know about my name that I have others last names but that's something that I can't say right know. I have a summon but I will not say it right now, it's a surprise. I am royalty of a kind, more accuracy I am a Prince in the eyes of my summons but I look them as family. And I was trained in a art that the elemental country never has seen. Said Naruto getting a surprise look from Anko.

"So you are a Prince and have others last names and have a summon". Replied Anko.

After the conversation and the dinner they take a walk in a park.

Park of the leaf

"Well the moon is beautiful today". Said Naruto getting a nod from Anko and both sitting in the grass. Naruto unseal his guitar and other instruments making his band, they start to play a song.

"I wrote this 2 songs in a full moon night, I don't know why but I can feel a powerful energy at night is like someone is seeing me and giving me some kind of support from a very far place". Said Naruto

**In Dragon's Valley**

**_"You are not that wrong my kid"_**. Thought Draco meanwhile he was watching Naruto with Darko and others Dragons.

**_"Maybe I have a influence in my nephew other than the training"_**. Thought Darko. Actually Darko can feel the same energy as Naruto said from the moon, maybe was because of his element after all the darkness has a link with the moon and night.

"Let's start with the song". Said Naruto.

_On wings of burning fire across the oceans far _  
_The legends of the seven seas and mystic fallen star _  
_Their laden ships are sailing on towards the sun _  
_To the island of the everlasting chosen one _

_Face our fear along the way our freedom will prevail _  
_The crown and the shining light _  
_Punishment and anger in the fire of your soul _  
_Prepare the eternal fight _

_Lost in a dream in a boundless sea _  
_Rivers of pain are guiding me _  
_Defending this land from the sins of man _  
_Never surrender our dreams again _

_Ride forever onwards stare into the sun _  
_Where hopes and dreams are everlasting marching on and on _  
_Rise another day across the distant skies _  
_Where the dawn above the winter moonlight _  
_shines upon the fall of our lives _

Anko could feel that energy Naruto was talking it was great, she feel powerful it's like a boost to his body.

_Insanity sublime shall make by bleeding heart _  
_Feel cold and fearless anger rising far beyond the dark _  
_In search of might and wisdom sacrifice our souls _  
_In the name of truth and justice never to be told _

_Face our fear along the way our freedom will prevail _  
_The crown and the shining light _  
_Punishment and anger in the fire of your soul _  
_Prepare the eternal fight _  
_Can you not feel the eternal pain _  
_Flows through your heart and every vein _  
_The torture begins and it breaks you down _  
_Nothing to save when the soul is gone _

_Ride forever onwards stare into the sun..._

"Great song I like it", Said Anko

"And I have more my Viper". Replied Naruto in a very lovely tone. This cause to Anko blush.

With that say Naruto start to play another song.

_Sitting in a corner all alone, _  
_staring from the bottom of his soul, _  
_watching the night come in from the window window _

_It'll all collapse tonight, fullmoon is here again _  
_In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding _  
_It has no name, there's one for every season _  
_Makes him insane to know... _

_Running away from it all _  
_"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks _  
_Hunted by his own, _  
_again he feels the moon rising on the sky _

_Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore _  
_Someone's at the door, understanding too demanding _  
_Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending _  
_Makes him insane to know... _

_She should not lock the open door _  
_(run away, run away, run away) _  
_Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore _  
_She sees the change in him but can't _  
_(run away, run away, run away) _  
_See what became out of her man... Full moon _

_Swimming across the bay, _  
_the night is gray, so calm today _  
_She doesn't wanna wait. _  
_"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..." _

_In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore _  
_Hundred moons or more, he's been howling _  
_Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending _  
_Mess on the floor again... _

This song make Anko feel so identified, She actually feel that the mark gave for her former sensei was like if inside of her had a monster waiting for her to be weak and take over her will and make horrible act. this make to her find a new resolution of the mark, she will stop any attend to take over her body no matter what.

_She should not lock the open door _  
_(run away, run away, run away) _  
_Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore _  
_She see the change in him but can't _  
_(run away, run away, run away) _  
_See what became out of her man _

_She should not lock the open door _  
_(run away, run away, run away) _  
_Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore _  
_She sees the change in him but can't _  
_(run away, run away, run away) _  
_See what became out of her darling man _

_She should not lock the open door... _  
_(run away, run away, run away) _  
_Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore _  
_Whoa...Whoa! _  
_See what became out of that man_

"You know, you have remember me why I fight too hard against this mark and I thank you for that". Said Anko.

"Your welcome but that is not all for tonight I have one more song too you, maybe you have interpreted the last to song as a remember to you to fight against something but this last will have more than that, just hear and let the melody catch you". Replied Naruto.

_There's a time and place for everything for everyone_  
_we can push with all our might but nothing's gonna come_  
_oh no, nothing's gonna change, and if i ask you_  
_not to try oh could you let it be_

_I wanna hold you and say we can't throw this all away_  
_tell me you won't go, you won't go_  
_do you have to hear me say_

_1-i can't stop loving you_  
_and no matter what i say or do_  
_you know my heart is true_  
_oh, oh, i can't stop lovin' you_

_You can change your friends, your place in life_  
_you can change your mind_  
_we can change the things we say and do anytime _  
_oh no, but i think you'll find_  
_that when you look inside your heart_  
_oh, baby, i'll be there, yeah_  
_hold on, i'm holding on, baby just come on_  
_come on, come on, i just wanna hear you say_

_(repeat 1)_

_Oh, i'm so twisted and tied, and all i remember_  
_was how hard we tried, only to surrender_  
_and when it's over i know how it's gonna be_  
_and true love will never die, no, not fade away_

_(rpt 1)_

_And i know what i got to do, hey, ray_  
_what you said is true oh, i can't stop lovin' you_

"I know that we have pass little time as a couple but I can't stop loving you, I have this feeling inside of me and can't stop it anymore". Said Naruto looking at the eyes of Anko.

Anko was blushing and feeling inside of her body a warn feeling, her heart was beating really fast and the can feel butterflies in her stomach. She stopped her previous line of thought. _"Oh god, I have fall in love of this guy but I can't ignore my feelings anymore"_. Thought Anko.

Anko was getting soon of Naruto and close the distance between them and she kissed him, after few minutes later.

"Wow that was one hell of kiss viper". Said Naruto.

"And there are more of them from where that come". Said Anko smirking.

"Mmmhh it's getting late viper it would be better to take you back to your home". Said Naruto that just got a nod from Anko.

Anko's house.

"Well foxy this was one great night thank you for all". Said Anko

"The pleasure was mine of having you tonight as my date". Replied Naruto.

"Well it's time to go but not without giving you something". Said Anko.

"And that would be".Said Naruto.

"This". Replied Anko. kissing his boyfriend.

"bye Naruto". Said Anko.

"bye Anko". Replied Naruto

**After few minutes Naruto's apartment **

"Did you have a good date today honey". Asked Hinata

"Yes my love". Replied Naruto.

"Well it's time to sleep and I can't sleep without my big teddy bear". Said cutely Hinata, making Naruto to smile and with that both go to the bedroom and wait for another day.

And cut.

As ever leave me reviews if you like the way is taking the fic or if you have any correction or opinion

And please help me with suggestions for pairings and summons

Remember that i am new in this, and your help can help me to improve my skill as writer.

Song used (Above The Winter Moonlight - Dragonforce), (Fullmoon - Sonata Arctica) and (I Can't Stop Loving You - Van Halen).

Till next time

Nero01 out


	12. The Supremacy of a Prince

Back and on my way chapter 12

**Biju talk, jutsus, location or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

Let's start with the fic

**Day of the chunin exam**

It's early in the morning and Naruto was waking up very fresh of her sleep.

_"Well the day has come, today we will participate in the chunin exam"_. Thought Naruto.

Hinata was waking up from her lumber too.

"The day has come Naruto-kun". Said Hinata. "Yes you are right honey, the day has come". Replied Naruto.

With that said both stand up from the bed and went to take a shower, after few minutes they finished with the bath and take clothes to wear for the chunin exam, finished that they take all the supplies needed and departure to the academy.

**At academy**

Naruto and Hinata enter and see one of team 9 members discussing with the guard of a room where it supposed to be the room assign to have the exam. Naruto take the green spandex boy and take him with his team.

"Hyuuga, you know that over that signal is camuflaje with a Genjutsu and you let on purpose your teammate to receive a punch from that guard for nothing, It wouldn't be better if you have said to your teammates about the Genjutsu". Said Naruto in a very cold tone.

"Hey it's not my problem if my teammate can't see a Genjutsu and I know that that punch it wouldn't make any injury to lee after all he receive more beatings from me". Replied Neji smirking arrogantly.

"This exam not just try to measure your skills as individuals only, also your teamwork it's necessary if you want to pass this exam". Said Naruto.

"How you will know something like that. It's your first try and talk as someone that know about this, don't make me laugh you don't know anything". Said Neji frowned.

"And to think that people consider you a genius. If teamwork wasn't important. Why your sensei teach you to work with your other 2 teammate and if it wasn't important why the complete cell it's needed to opt to apply for the exam". Replied Naruto shutting up Neji.

"Well, Hinata and I have a exam to pass". Said Naruto

"Till other time brother". Said Hinata.

_"They are right, we have to work as a team if we want to pass this exam"_. Thought Lee and Tenten.

**Inside of the room**

Naruto and Hinata are the first team from Konoha to reach the room, they wait several minutes until appear team 8.

"Hello Naruto-san, Hinata-san. Greet cordial Shino.

"Hi Shino/Hello Shino-san". Said Naruto and Hinata respectively.

"Hi Hinata-chan long time no see you beautiful". Said Kiba.

"Hello Kiba and first than all just Naruto can call me Hinata-chan and stop flirting me I don't like that". Said Hinata coldly.

This make Kiba to shiver for the KI that was leaking from Hinata.

Naruto close his distance with Hinata and just to make the point of Hinata straight to Kiba, Naruto kiss her very passionately making Hinata to moan of the pleasure.

This action make Kiba furious but he know that he can reclaim nothing after all he wasn't something of Hinata.

" Hello Naruto-san, Hinata-sama". Greet Yumi.

"Hi Yumi/Yumi-san, how are the things in the compound". Replied Naruto and Hinata respectively.

"Very good Hinata-sama. Your sister miss you a lot and Hiashi-sama is working hard to gain total control of the clan". Said Yumi.

"It's good to see that father is claiming what is rightfully him". Replied Hinata.

Moments later Team 9 and 10 enter the room.

"Hey guys long time no see". Said Naruto to Team 10.

"You are still to troublesome". Said Shikamaru.

"Hi dude". Said Choji.

Few minutes laterTeam 7 enter the room. Sasuke glare Naruto and Naruto just ignore him and keep talking with Hinata after this Sasuke approach to Naruto angry.

"Hey dead last what the heck you ignore me? ". Asked angry Sasuke.

"What happen Sasuke?. Do you think that you are the center of the world?. Please go brood to other place. We are having a nice conversation before you Interrupted us.". Said Naruto smirking of the reaction of Sasuke. He is totally piss out.

"And just to let you know I am the rookie of the year with Hinata as the best kunoichi". Replied Naruto.

"Bastard I will...". Started to say Sasuke but was interrupt for a white haired guy.

"So you are the new teams of Konoha". Said the white haired guy.

"And you are?". Asked Sakura.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi a fellow Konoha-nin". Replied the now known as Kabuto.

"Well guy I will give to all of you info just pint pointed them".

"I want info from Gaara Sabaku, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki".

"Ok. I got them. First Gaara no Sabaku. He is from Sunagakure no sato. His teammates are his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. They have Baki as his sensei, all of them are the children of the Kazekage. They have made 5 C-rank, 3 B-rank and 1 A-rank mission. In the A-rank mission said that the Team return to his village without bruises". Said Kabuto, with that said the card disappear.

"Now. Rock Lee. He is from Konohagakure no sato. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Higurashi. They have Might Guy as sensei. They have made 40 D-rank, 5 C-rank mission". Said Kabuto and later the card disappear.

"And last but no least. Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX. From Konohagakure no sato. His only teammate is Hinata Hyuuga. They have Anko Mitarashi as sensei. They have made 60 D-rank, 4 B-rank and 1 A-rank mission. In the A-rank mission he earned his nickname as The Bloody Dragon From Hell gave to him from The Demon of Kiri Zabuza Momochi after a fight where Naruto kill hundreds of thugs. With the people from the place affirm that was some kind of roar and people confirm that he has wings in his back". Said Kabuto and the card disappear.

All teams from Konoha and Kiri were astonish for different reasons.

The friends of Naruto and Konoha's teams where astonish because Naruto kill hundreds of thugs in cold blood and from where Naruto has that last name.

Kiri was astonish for who give Naruto his nickname, no all days you receive a nickname from Zabuza Momochi one of the legendary swordsmen.

Naruto was calm with his eyes close.

"It will be better if you measure your words before that tongue of you cost your life". Said Naruto with a cold tone. Opening his eyes making all around to widen for his slit eyes. "You will do good if you remember that you never have to wake up a sleeping Dragon". Replied Naruto leaking a lot of KI making all the ninjas to feel fear and to want to go out of the room but before anyone exit someone puff inside of the room.

"Hey Genin stop your murdered instinct". Yelled the person that appear in the room.

"Tch and you have to appear when the things were turning bloody". Replied Naruto.

"Now, my name is Ibiki, I will be the proctor from first test, now enter in the next room". Yelled Ibiki.

**Skipped First exam (same as cannon).**

Someone was approaching from the window when it break the window throw some smoke bombs and a banner appear.

"Ok Kid, I am the sexy and already taken. Anko Mitarashi and your new proctor". Said Anko.

This act surprise Ibiki who is the lucky one and the guys where cursing the boyfriend of this sexy woman.

"Well move out the next part is in Training Field 44". Yelled Anko.

**Training Field 44 (Forest of Death)**

"Now here we are, this is Training Field 44 known as Forest of Death. In this exam you need 2 scrolls each team will have 1 scroll it can be the heaven scroll or the earth scroll if you want to pass you need both and enter to the tower that it's in the middle of the forest and you will have 5 days to find a scroll and reach the tower. Now take one form that stipulate that you take this exam willingly and don't make us responsable of your death if it happen". Said Anko giving the forms to the ninjas.

With that said each team take his scroll and reach a gate to enter to the Forest of Death.

**Skip Forest of Death (very much the same as cannon just that Naruto and Hinata played as lone wolf get the scroll from a Kusa Team and reach the tower in 2 day being the first team to reach the tower).**

**Last hour of 5th day of the second exam**

Naruto and Hinata see how many team reach the tower. 1 team from Suna. 1 team from Kumo. 1 team from Kiri. 5 team From Konoha, 1 team from Iwa and 1 team from Oto.

_"Mmmmhh what a surprise Genin teams from all the countries. It's looks like all the Kage will be here in Konoha"_. Thought Naruto.

"Good job reaching this point of the exams but we will have a preliminaries to have the participants to the last exam". Said someone that was inside of a big mass of mist.

"I am Zabuza Momochi proctor of the preliminares the rules are simple my word is law if I say the match is over and you don't stop I have the right to stop you at force". Said Zabuza showing his zanbato.

"What the heck are you doing here traitor". Yelled a Kiri Genin.

"It will be better if you keep your mouth shut or I will force you to shut up". Said Zabuza leaking KI.

After terrified the Genin Zabuza said. "Now Hokage-sama want to say few words to all of you".

"First than all I want to congratulate to all of you ninjas for reach this till here. Now I want to explain you the real meaning of this exam. The chunin exam exist as a reminder of the friendship that we village has and that's why we fight. One of the most wanted desire for each ninja no matter what. is to bring honor to his village, personals desires and to died in the biggest battle he have, that's what we ninjas want. With that said let's start the preliminaries".

"Ok. Let's start first match Sasuke vs Yoroi

**Skip battles.**

Winner Sasuke Uchiha

Second match Kiri genin Vs Neji Hyuuga

Winner Neji Hyuuga.

Third match Shikamaru Vs Kin

Winner Shikamaru.

Forth match Sakura vs Ino.

Tied

Fifth match Zaku vs Shino.

Winner Shino

Sixth match Kurotsuchi Vs Kiba

Winner Kurotsuchi.

Seventh match Hinata vs Omoi

With the call both Hinata and Omoi jump down to the arena.

"Well you know the rules, so anything you want to say before the match to your opponent". Said Zabuza.

"We are sorry for what happen long time ago". Said Omoi.

"It doesn't matter but if it happen again it will have repercussions in the future". Replied Hinata.

After the talk a quickly fight take position. Hinata pass though the defense of Omoi and press a pressure point in the back of his neck and he fall cold in the floor. All kumo ninjas were preparing to avenge Omoi.

"It will be better if you keep calm Kumo ninjas he is not death. I just knock out him". Said Hinata.

After Zabuza confirm that the Kumo ninja has pulse proclaimed Hinata as the winner.

Eight match Samui vs Karui.

Winner Samui

Nineth match Iwa genin vs Chojuro.

Winner Chojuro.

Tenth match Yumi vs Kiri genin

Winner Yumi.

Eleventh match Temari vs Tenten

Winner Temari

Twelfth match Lee vs Gaara.

Winner Gaara.

Thirteenth match Choji vs Dosu

Winner Dosu

Fourteenth match Misumi vs Kankuro

Winner Kankuro.

Fifteenth match Naruto vs Iwa genin.

At the call both competitors jump to the arena.

Something to say before the match. Said Zabuza.

"I will kill you, you are a carbon copy of that bastard you had for Yondaime Hokage". Yelled the Iwa genin.

"Just one thing before we start this match tell me your name". Said Naruto

" I am Rokku from Iwa". Said Rokku.

"Well I am Naruto Uzumaki and believe me. If you wake the Dragon you will have an appointment with Shinigami-sama". Said Naruto dead serious.

"Now let's start the match". Said Zabuza.

The Iwa nin rush against Naruto who was waiting for him to reach him. When Rokku close the distance between them he start to throw punches and kicks Naruto was just avoiding the punches and kicks without paying too much attention.

"God dammit do something than just avoid my punches bastard". Yelled Rokku. "You will regret those words". Replied Naruto smirking.

Naruto disappear in a moment just to be in front of Rokku punching him in several places and ended with a uppercut to the jaw sending him flying, all the spectators where with there jaws at the floor.

_"What the heck make Anko did with this Genin his speed is at Anbu level and his strength is at Jonin level"_. Thought the senseis meanwhile Anko was proud of her team.

"It's will be better if you keep yourself on the floor and don't make this longer". Said Naruto in a fake arrogantly tone make it good enough to let his opponent think he was arrogant.

"I won't give up bastard". Yelled Rokku.

**Earth style: Rock Missiles.**

Naruto above the jutsu and make several set of hand signs and smirk this will surprise many persons.

**Ice style: Ice Dragon**

Launching the massive Dragon hit Rokku, letting Rokku with several signs of hypothermia. This let all astonish.

_"Who teach you Ice Style, or it is a bloodline?"_. Thought the Hokage.

_"Who the hell teach him a sub-element to this kid"_. Thought the senseis.

"Well with that this match is over winner Naruto Uzumaki". Said Zabuza.

Now the preliminaries are over guys take a ball from this box and said your number.

1 ". Said Naruto

" 2 ". Said Neji.

" 9 ". Said Yumi.

" 11 ". Said Shino.

" 6". Said Samui.

" 8 ". Said Temari.

" 3 ". Said Gaara.

" 4 ". Said Sasuke.

" 5 ". Said Hinata.

" 12 ". Said Kurotsuchi.

" 14 ". Said Chojuro.

" 13 ". Said Dosu.

" 7 ". Said Shikamaru.

" 10 ". Said Kankuro.

"Now we have the order of the last part of the exam". Said The Hokage.

"First match Naruto vs Neji"

"Second match Gaara vs Sasuke"

"Third match Hinata vs Samui".

"Forth match Shikamaru vs Temari".

"Fifth match Yumi vs Kankuro".

"Sixth match Shino vs Kurotsuchi".

"Seventh match Dosu vs Chojuro".

"Now, You genins that pass the preliminaries, you have 1 month to train and perfect jutsu. We will end this exam in the stadium of Konoha, You can go out". Said The Hokage.

"Well what do you thing honey, We have a month to train, How you want to do this". Said Naruto.

"Well we know what will happen in the exam so it doesn't have any point to train separate". Replied Hinata.

"Let's train together then". Said Naruto kissing Hinata and disappearing in a Ice shunshin with Hinata.

**Time skip 1 month**

**Stadium of Konoha**

All the participants were inside except for Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Dosu.

_"Knowing Naruto-kun he will make some kind of flashy entry"_. Thought Anko.

"Now I want a line for the participants to greet your public". Said Zabuza.

_"Where are you Naruto, Hinata?_". Thought The Hokage.

**In the Kage booth**

You can see all the kages reunited to see their respective ninjas.

"It's a pleasure to have all of you here in this exam, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage and Kazekage". Said The Hokage.

"The pleasure is us Hokage". Replied The Mizukage, Raikage and Kazekage.

"Tch, I just want to see my granddaughter, Hiruzen". Said The Tsuchikage.

"Let's start with the exam". Said The Hokage.

**At the arena**

"Now first match Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX vs Neji Hyuuga". Said Zabuza.

Neji jump down and wait there for Naruto to appear.

"Second call Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX". Yelled Zabuza.

"Third call Naru...". Zabuza couldn't end what he was to say because he hear something.

_"A song?_". Thought Zabuza.

(Insert intro of My spirit will go on - Dragonforce)

And from bigs speaker a deep voice make appearance.

**"Here with you citizens of Konoha bow your heads to these ninjas and warriors. Earner of the nickname The Bloody Dragon From Hell. My son Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX, The Prince of Dragons and beside him we have miss Hinata Hyuuga soon-to-be Pendragon IX, my daughter and future Princess of Dragons"**. Said Draco though the speakers.

Making act of appearance Naruto was wearing the same outfit as ever just that he now has a fishnet shirt under the same long sleeved coat but with the Dragon of his back in purple and roaring and beside him the future Princess of Dragons.

"What that heck when the orphan clanless boy is now a prince". Yelled the citizens of konoha.

**"It would be better if you shut up or I will eat all of you. It's more, summon me. son"**. Yelled Draco.

**Summoning jutsu**

After a large puff of make almost all citizen of Konoha fainted when see the mighty Dragon, the Kages almost had a cardiac arrest when they see a Dragon, a summon that it was suppose to be just a myth.

**"Now. who want to discredit my son?"**. Said Draco.

But no one response.

**"That I thought"**. Said Draco.

**"Now my boy, remember who you are, let your enemy feel fear. Make them to fear you just with the mention of your name. Let them hear your roar, let them see my son.** Yelled Draco.

Naruto's eyes become slit and let a roar be heard.

ROOOAAARRR.

A mighty beam of a Silver bluish color escape from Naruto throat making the citizens of Konoha and Kages feel fear of the young man.

"Neji Hyuuga, you will feel the power of a Dragon". Yelled Naruto.

And with that Draco smirk and puff out to the Valley of Dragons to see his son's fight with the others Dragons.

"Match between Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX and Neji Hyuuga. Begin". Yelled Zabuza.

With those words Neji rush against Naruto engaging a hand to hand combat. In where Naruto was avoiding the punches of Neji, making Neji to frustrated.

"Fight me loser, you are just as Hinata-sama running off the situation". Yelled Neji.

This make to see a vein of Naruto marked, He know that Neji need just help but to be a better guy but to say something bad of Hinata in front of him unforgivable.

"You don't know her, you just see her as a target of your problems because she is nice and wouldn't hurt someone of his own family". Said Naruto getting a colder tone from each word said.

"You are just in pain but you are not idiot, you make Hinata your personal target because she wouldn't use the seal against you". Replied Naruto.

"So you know about my seal but you don't know how bad is my life, I lose my father because of a choice make for the clan leader is other words Hiashi-sama my uncle, he let my father died for something wasn't his fault and later of that I was made the guardian of Hinata-sama and be a kind of slave to her for orders of Hinata's father." Said Neji.

"What such of a baby you are". Replied Naruto. Getting in Neji a frowned but before he can say anything Naruto said.

"You thing that your life is bad it would be better if you see around you they exist persons with worse life than yours. Your life compare to mine or even Sasuke are worse".

"Sasuke's clan was slaughter for his own brother leaving him alone to the dark, I profusely think that it would be merciful of Itachi if he had killed Sasuke that time, Don't get me wrong I don't wish the dead to Sasuke it's just that he has everything and In matter of seconds he lose all important to him". Said Naruto

All was astonished and almost was in a uproar for what Naruto said but after think with more patience they got with the answer, he is right it would be more merciful of Itachi if he has kill Sasuke at that time.

"Now you have me, I the suppose demon in human flesh, you know what is to have a hard life when you have to eat trash to survive, you know when your life is hard when all your days you fear if it would be your last, you know when the market sell you double or triple the price of something that is in decomposition. That was my life till I met someone special to me and later my father came and adopt me. So now tell you are still think that you have a hard life". Replied Naruto

All the Kages where misplaced for what they listen, the Mizukage was crying, The Raikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage and Hokage had his head looking down.

_"Sorry my grandkid, I fail to you Naruto and to your father and mother"_. Thought Hiruzen meanwhile was crying.

_"This people it's really foolish if they see a demon in this young man"_. Thought the Raikage and Tsuchikage.

"That have to be a bullshit, you didn't have a seal for why I know". Replied Neji.

"And that's why you don't know me". Said Naruto. Taking out his coat making several kunoichis and females citizens even the Mizukage to blush for the view that they have.

Naruto remove the fishnet shirt for Neji to have a better look his gut.

"This Neji. is the seal gave me to me for the Yondaime Hokage to seal the Kyuubi and stop the destruction of the village". Said Naruto making all around to widen for the fact said.

"But why people didn't say to us something like that". Asked Neji

"Because what I said is a S-rank secret punishable with death but of course just me and the Hokage can talk about this without be punish, that's why no one talk about this, but just said to let me alone and to never talk with me, but after all that suffer. That special person rescue me in her particular way". Said Naruto forming a warn smile making the ladies to blush harder.

"The person that safe me it's no other than that girl you say is a loser and fail in life". Said Naruto getting more angry for each second it pass.

"That's why I will put you down, here to earth from that cloud of stupidity you are". Replied Naruto.

Neji rush against Naruto but stop few inches before him, just to smirk and said. "You are in my field of divination".

**"Eight trigrams thirty-two palms"**. Yelled Neji

After the technique finish Neji was breathing heavily for the speed he used to approach to Naruto and the speed need it to make the technique but he see how Naruto was in the floor.

"You think that with just that you take me out". Said Naruto.

" I tell you Neji that I will show you my power as a Dragon, it's time". Said Naruto.

**"Sword of the Wind Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto. The sword make it of wind make few bruises to Neji but before could do anything else Neji Yelled.

"**Kaiten"**. A sphere involve Neji protecting him from more damage.

**"Fang of the King Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto making few stream of the main elements mixed hitting Neji's legs letting both in a pretty bad conditions.

"It's time to end this Neji". Yelled Naruto.

"It's time to beat you loser". Replied Neji.

"**Eight trigrams sixty-four palms**". Yelled Neji

"**Dragonslayer Secret Technique: Judgement of the King Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto letting this power surrounding all around him before launching all in the shape of a sphere at Neji in a unthinking speed

At this point a curtain of ground was hiding both contestants after few second the curtain dispel and the spectators was astonish Naruto was standing up and Neji in the ground few seconds before fall unconscious. Neji thought.

_"Maybe you are right, I don't have to blame Hinata for what happen. Fate didn't do any of this"_.

And with that Neji hit the floor.

All was in silent till...

Someone was applauding, Naruto look up to see Hinata and his friends applauding Naruto after few seconds all the stadium explode in joy for the amazing fight.

Naruto look to the sky and said. "Look at me father, I have made you proud, I have made known our kind".

**_"Yes, you have my boy. Yes, you have"_**. Thought Draco proudly of his son.

Zabuza appear in the middle of Naruto and the unconscious Neji and said.

"Winner of the first match. The Bloody Dragon From Hell. Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX.

After that Naruto walk to the competitors booth to just find Hinata waiting him in the hall, Hinata run to hug him before gave him a kiss.

"You fight pretty good my foxy-kun". Said Naruto.

"Thanks you honey". Replied Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX, Hokage-sama want to talk to you". Said a Anbu to Naruto

"I will be there in a second". Said Naruto getting a nod from the Anbu.

Naruto shunshined to the Kage booth.

**Kage booth.**

"Did you call me Hokage-sama". Said Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto I want to ask you of this father of your and how you are a prince and about this skill that you have I know that we are in the middle of a exam but I need answers my boy". Said The Hokage kindly.

"Well I was adopted 3 years ago, my father is the Dragon you see that I summon, I have the skill of a Dragon and I am actually part Dragon myself because of something that my father did me, I have the power to kill a Dragon that's why my art or skill receive his name of Dragonslayer and it's a title too, my title is Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX, Dragonslayer of the King Dragon and well I am a Prince because my father is the King but i have gain the respect and acceptance of my people". Said Naruto.

"So you are telling me that you are a Dragonslayer someone with the power to kill that big Dragon that you summon". Said Hiruzen.

"Yes". Replied Naruto.

This make all the kages to paled, someone with the power to kill a Dragon it's not something you see every day.

"Thank you for share this information with us". Said the Hokage.

In the Kage booth the Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage was having a collective thought. _"We need a alliance with Konoha"_.

"Now, Naruto you can go to your booth". Said Hiruzen receiving a nod from Naruto and in a shunshin Naruto was in his booth.

In the Arena.

"Now second match Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no Sabaku". Yelled Zabuza.

Gaara shunshined to the arena

Few minutes later. Zabuza said.

"Second call Sasuke Uchiha". Yelled Zabuza.

At the Kage booth

"I want Sasuke Uchiha to be disqualified of the exam". Said Hiruzen in a stern tone.

"Think it twice without this match the public that came here to see the Uchida fight will be angry". Replied the Kazekage. "I think the same as the Hokage if this was a war for his tardiness, his teammates will be dead". Said the Mizukage.

Hiruzen call a shinobi to deliver a message to the proctor.

The shinobi deliver the message and Zabuza said.

"For the tardiness of Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara no Sabaku is the winner by default".

"Incredible I thought that with the disqualification of Sasuke the village would do something I think my fight give them the show that they want". Thought Naruto meanwhile was hugging Hinata.

"Let continue with this exam". Said Zabuza

"Third match Hinata Hyuuga vs Samui

Hinata and Samui jump down of the booth and take there respective stands.

"Now the match between Hinata and Samui. Begin". Said Zabuza jumping out of the arena.

Samui take distance of Hinata knowing that she is a Hyuuga engage her in a hand to hand combat will be dangerous.

"So you think that just because you take distance of me you will win. You are making a great mistake if you think that I am as the rest of my clan". Replied Hinata.

Hinata start a set of hand signs and yelled.

**"Water Style : Water Dragon"**. And with that a mass Dragon appear and launch himself against Samui. This make Samui and the spectators widen. How in hell a Hyuuga learn natural manipulation.

With the jutsu Samui was puzzled. She never have fight a Hyuuga but she know that the clan was too proud of his own technique to learn natural manipulation.

"As I said I am not like my clan, I am more progressive". Said Hinata that unseal his sword, the Dragon's Soul. This make to all the Hyuuga widen his eyes, see one of them that know Kenjutsu was something that they never thought to see.

"So you as well know Kenjutsu, well let's see how a Hyuuga keep up with someone that as a basis training include Kenjutsu". Said Samui.

Both rush against the other engaging a high speed sword duel. After receive several slashes from each other. Samui take distance again.

"You are pretty good with a sword". Said Samui.

"You are not that bad too". Replied Hinata. "Let's see how you handle yourself with this". Replied Samui.

**"Lighting Style: Assassin Thunder"**. Yelled Samui thinking she has the elemental upper hand.

"How wrong you are Samui". Thought Naruto sat in the booth.

**"Wind Style: Wind Blade"**. Yelled Hinata mixing the Wind jutsu with the sword making cut the lighting that was coming after her.

_"Stay cool, She know Wind jutsus this complicate even more"_. Thought Samui very nervous.

"What happen are you surprise? and you didn't see anything yet". Said Hinata making few hand signs.

**"Ice Style : Frozen Death"**. Yelled Hinata. A big curtain of snowflakes was surrounding Samui. She is losing the control of her normal temperature. She was few second before lose her conscious.

She look up to see Hinata and thought. "I can lose here, I don't want to lose here".

Samui run as fast as she can and unleash his blade against Hinata after few slashes Samui has her hair covering his eyes and with her stand for any attack Hinata see this and approach a little wanting to see her reaction. What she see astonish her.

"I have to congratulate you Raikage-sama. You have a splendid ninja in your village". Yelled Hinata sealing her sword and turning her back to Samui.

"Why do you say something like that Hinata-san". Replied the Raikage curious of this to be flattered for the same girl that his father want to kidnapped wasn't something he expected.

"Well to have a ninja that still want to fight after fall unconscious is not something you see all days". Replied Hinata.

This made all the public to wide his eyes the Kumo ninja is still in her Kenjutsu stand wanting to fight but it's unconscious that's something that just true devote swordsmen can do.

"It was my pleasure to fight someone like you Samui of Kumo". Said Hinata.

In Samui's eyes you can see a lone tear before fall to the ground but before she hit the floor Hinata catch her.

"Winner of the Third match: Hinata Hyuuga". Yelled Zabuza.

"A excellent fight you don't have to be ashamed of this, you fight with everything you have". Said Hinata to Samui.

"Hinata-san is right Raikage-sama you really have a great ninja in your village ". Said The Hokage.

"I know, she really has inherited the Thunder passion". Said The Raikage forming a smile.

After put Samui in the medic wing. Zabuza Yelled.

"Forth match Shino Aburame vs Temari no Sabaku". Said Zabuza

"I forfeit proctor". Said Shikamaru.

"Winner of the forth match by forfeit. Temari no Sabaku". Yelled Zabuza.

"Fifth match Yumi Hyuuga vs Kankuro no Sabaku". Yelled Zabuza.

"I forfeit too". Said Kankuro getting a reaction expected for a veteran Shinobi.

"How the hell are you doing. You are jus spineless kid that even tried and you call yourselves Shinobis how a shame. Take the example of Samui, Naruto, Neji and Hinata they fight with everything they have and you want to forfeit before tried. Anyone else want to forfeit. Ahhh". Yelled Zabuza infuriated.

"No one good let has a good fight them". Yelled Zabuza.

"Sixth match Shino Aburame vs Kurotsuchi". Yelled Zabuza.

Shino and Kurotsuchi jumo down to the arena.

"Now match between Shino vs Kurotsuchi. Begins". Said Zabuza.

Kurotsuchi engage Shino in a hand to hand combat just to see his bug start to going out of his body. She take distance and make few hand signs.

**"Lava Style: Lava Stone"**. With that say a big ball of lava was throw by her mouth killing big part of his insect.

"Proctor I forfeit my bugs will disappear if I keep going with the fight". Said Shino receiving a glare from Zabuza.

"Winner of the match by forfeit. Kurotsuchi of Iwa". Said Zabuza.

"Now last match Dosu Kinuta Vs Chojuro". Yelled Zabuza.

" As Dosu have plenty of time and didn't appear it will take as forfeit. Winner of the match Chojuro of Kiri". Yelled Zabuza.

"Now we will have a halftime before continue the exam". Said Zabuza.

When everyone was about to exit to wait out of the stadium Naruto jump down to the arena, unseal his instruments and make his clones to take position.

Naruto take the microphone and said.

"Now that we are at halftime. I request to the Hokage to let me gave a concert as a show of the half time break we have". Said Naruto.

"Granted my boy". Replied Hiruzen getting a smile from Naruto.

Naruto make a sign and every clone was starting to play a song.

_Welcome to the jungle! _

_We've got fun 'n games _  
_We got everything you want _  
_Hard, we know all the names _  
_We are the people that can find _  
_Whatever you may need _  
_If you got the money, honey _  
_We got your disease _

_CHORUS: _

_In the jungle _  
_Welcome to the Jungle _  
_Watch it break it to your _  
_shana na na na na na _  
_knees, knees _  
_I wanna watch you bleed _

_Welcome to the jungle _  
_We take it day by day _  
_If you want it you're gonna bleed _  
_But it's the price you pay _  
_And you a very sexy girl _  
_Thats very hard to please _  
_You can taste the bright lights _  
_But you won't get them for free _  
_In the jungle _  
_Welcome to the jungle _  
_Feel my, my, my, serpentine _  
_Wow, I, I wanna hear you scream _

_Welcome to the jungle _  
_It gets worse here everyday _  
_Ya learn to live like an animal _  
_In the jungle where we play _  
_If you got a hunger for what you see _  
_You'll take it eventually _  
_You can have anything you want _  
_But you better not take it from me _

_CHORUS _

_And when you're high you never _  
_Or ever want to come down, YEAH! _

_You know where you are? _  
_You're in the jungle baby _  
_You're gonna die _  
_In the jungle _

_Welcome to the jungle _  
_Watch it bring you to your _  
_sha na na na na na na na _  
_knees, knees _  
_In the jungle _

_Welcome to the jungle _  
_Feel my, my, my, serpentine _  
_In the jungle _  
_Welcome to the jungle _  
_Watch it bring you to your _  
_sha na na na na na _  
_knees, knees _

_In the jungle _  
_Welcome to the jungle _  
_Watch it bring you to your _  
_knees, knees _  
_In the jungle _  
_Watch it bring you to your _  
_It's gonna bring you down-HA!_

At the end the Kages and the rest of the citizen of Konoha was astonish to listen something like that.

Hiruzen the other Kages applaud Naruto song and the daimyos like what they heard and want more.

"Young Naruto we want more of your music". Said the Fire Feudal Lord.

"I'm flattered that the Feudal Lords want more". Replied Naruto nodding to the request of the Lord.

_Eternal temptation, their eyes to the sky _  
_This nightmare is everywhere, my eyes open wide _  
_Crash on through troubled waters, oceans collide _  
_We stand alone until the end, we fight side by side _

_Standing strong together, marching forever on _  
_Fire in the heavens, now that our time has come _

_We feel the fire burning bright in the night _  
_Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies _  
_Wherever you go, we will be by your side _  
_For the Spirit of Ninja will carry the night _

_The sky will turn black as nightfall appears _  
_The hatred surrounding, they hide in great fear _  
_The evil all around, the sound they will hear _  
_Will not be for long now, the time it is near _

_Raising hell forever, still millenniums go by _  
_Fire in the heavens, bleeding ears hear the cry _

_We feel the fire burning bright in the night _  
_Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies _  
_Wherever you go, we will be by your side _  
_For the Spirit of Ninja will carry the night _

_Standing strong together, marching forever on _  
_Fire in the heavens, now that our time has come _

_We feel the fire burning bright in the night _  
_Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies _  
_Wherever you go, we will be by your side _  
_For the Spirit of Ninja tonight _

_We feel the fire burning bright in the night _  
_Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies _  
_Wherever you go, we will be by your side _  
_For the Spirit of Ninja will carry the night _

_With the ninja forever, tonight!_

Hiruzen seen the particular way that Naruto show his Will of Fire and like it. Every lord explode in joy of listen this kind of music totally different of the common songs that can be heard around the elemental Countries.

"And now my last song before the time runs out and we have to continue the exam". Said Naruto.

_I keep my eyes to the sky, ears to the ground_  
_Gotta learn to fly at the speed of sound_  
_If this is all I have I'm not gonna lose it_  
_And when the siren screams I go for broke_

_Ready to roar, ready or not_  
_Ready to give it all I've got_  
_Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even_  
_Ready to roar, ready or not_  
_Ready to give it one more shot_  
_Let the game begin, need something to believe in_  
_Ready to roar!_

_I guess I'm living too fast to paint the town red_  
_I'll be having a blast, waking the dead_  
_It's like a mystery, to some kind of frightening_  
_To rev it up like a Usain Bolt of lightning_

_Ready to roar, ready or not_  
_Ready to give it all I've got_  
_Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even_  
_Ready to roar, ready or not_  
_Ready to give it one more shot_  
_Let the game begin, need something to believe in_  
_Ready to roar!_

_Ready to roar, ready or not_  
_Ready to give it all I've got_  
_Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even_  
_Ready to roar, ready or not_  
_Ready to give it one more shot_  
_Let the game begin, need something to believe in_  
_Ready to roar!_  
_Ready to roar!_

At the end Naruto roar to the sky and all the citizen applauding him for the concert. After Naruto seal all his instruments.

"Thank for the concert Naruto. Now we resume the exam". Said The Hokage.

"First match of the Second part Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX Vs Gaara no Sabaku".

Both jump down but Gaara was nervous. "_Why mother is so nervous"_. Thought Gaara.

_**"Why, Why, Why we have to fight against a Dragon"**_. Thought Shukaku.

"Now match between Naruto vs Gaara. Beg...". Was saying Zabuza but was interrupted by a twist of leaf letting see a black haired guy and a silver haired guy that was reading a book.

"We are not late. Are we?". Said Kakashi.

"Actually you are very late. We are at second round and Sasuke was disqualified for your tardiness". Replied Zabuza.

This infuriated Sasuke that yelled. "Dead last give your position in the exam this is my fight so get the hell out of my fight".

"Sasuke is your fault for not being at time and don't come here demanding things or I personally will make you learn your place". Replied Naruto.

"As you have power to make that and has some kind of politics influences". Replied Sasuke with sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually I have the power to kill you and I am a Prince so I actually have politic influence". Said Naruto leaking a little of KI.

"You, a prince please of what of many idiots and whores". Said Sasuke.

**In the Valley of Dragons**

All the Dragons was furious and want the blood of the Uchiha for insult them.

**"My son will shut your foolish mouth Uchiha"**. Yelled Draco.

"You have make a harsh mistake Uchiha. You has insult my people and family. You will meet a new level of pain. I promise that to you". Said Naruto making all the citizen of Konoha, Kages and Feudal Lords shiver for the cold environment that Naruto make with his KI.

"Kages and Feudal Lords of elemental countries, I request to all of you that you let me fight against Sasuke Uchiha for the position of fighter against Gaara no Sabaku". Yelled Naruto for all the persons in the stadium hear him.

"We the Kages doesn't has any problem what do you says Feudal Lords". Replied Hiruzen.

"We The Feudal Lords allow your wish young Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX but we want something from you". Said The Fire Feudal Lord.

"What will be the price of my request Lord". Said Naruto.

"We want to have a private concert". Replied The Feudal Lord smiling at the thought of listen again that music Naruto play.

"I will be flattered to do a concert for you Lords". Said Naruto bowing a little in sign of respect.

"Ok, per a request made and granted, please Gaara no Sabaku retreat to the participants booth". Said Zabuza seeing how Gaara go back to his spot in the booth.

"Now, unofficial match between Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX vs Sasuke Uchiha for the right to fight Gaara no Sabaku. Begins". Said Zabuza.

Naruto take a the stand of his most destructive Taijutsu The Emperor Dragon. It is a Taijutsu developed for Naruto when he mix his other Taijutsus in one. It explode the strength of Naruto in each punch or kick leaving external damage but he can do internal damage without his opponent know it, several faints and deceptiona attack that make his enemy drop his guard letting them open for a counterattack, attacks at high speed in few word this Taijutsu has strength, speed, high guard, emulate the flow of the water letting him adapt to his environment. With this Taijutsu he actually can win a fight against the Taijutsu specialist of Konoha and win.

"Well Sasuke you woke the Dragon inside of me". Said Naruto with his eyes slit.

"As if a lizard as you can do something against a Uchiha". Replied Sasuke.

"Let's find out that". Said Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke rush against the other. Sasuke try to connect a punch but it is in vain, he is getting more and more angry.

"What happen Uchiha, can't you hit me". Said Naruto mocking of Sasuke.

"Dead last keep still to kill you". Replied Sasuke.

"Really Uchiha, you expect that your opponent let him killed just because of your clan. Your clan is not anymore you have to make you own path because you are the last Uchiha any previous honor is totally vanish and don't mean anything now". Said Naruto getting the expected reaction of Sasuke. He is piss out.

"We Uchiha are the best warrior and the most great clan in Konoha". Yelled Sasuke.

"Your clan WAS great warrior now there lineage is in a spoil baby like you. I will end this you are making me feel sick for your stupidity". Said Naruto.

"I will show you the mighty of a Dragon. The power that you have insult with those foolish words of you. The power that gave me my nickname as The Bloody Dragon From Hell". Replied Naruto taking out his coat.

**"Unison Dragonforce"**. Yelled Naruto with this strange energy surrounding him. It has a Silver bluish aura and a Black as night aura too.

"This Uchiha is the power to kill a Dragon. This is what give me my nickname". Said Naruto meanwhile too wings appear in his back one Silver and the other Black.

At this everyone was astonish and feel fear for the wings on his back but Hinata, Anko and other kunoichis was having other feeling.

_"I think that this appearance of Naruto is very hot, those serious eyes, those wings"_. Thought the kunoichi turning on.

"I don't care if you has those disgusting wings. I will kill you". Said Sasuke making several hand signs.

**"Lighting Style : Chidori"**. Yelled Sasuke running against Naruto.

**"Imperial Light of The Kaiser Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto. Surrounding his fist with his power and form a sphere that collided with Sasuke's Chidori.

The impact was brutal. It make a crater in the floor that up a smokescreen. Few minutes later Sasuke was printed in the wall in very bad shape and Naruto was like nothing happened.

"Winner of the unofficial match. Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX". Yelled Zabuza.

Naruto was suppressing his power, after he take out his Dragonforce getting back his normal appearance.

"That you have for insult my father, my people and my family. We Dragons think first in our family before anything. Next time you do something stupid think in that". Said Naruto.

**In the Valley of Dragons**

**"You are damn right my son, no one mess with my people and go unpunished"**. Said Draco.

**Back to Konoha.**

After someone take Sasuke and put him in the medic wing, Naruto was down in the arena but everyone was confuse Naruto is still in the arena after the match he have to go back to the booth.

"What are you waiting Gaara an invitation? Move your ass down here so I can devour your flesh". Said Naruto meanwhile grinned.

Everyone is surprise for the stamina that have Naruto fight against Sasuke and now fight against Gaara is not a easy task

Gaara shunshined down and Zabuza appear.

"Now, the match between Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX vs Gaara no Sabaku. Begins". Yelled Zabuza.

Gaara want to take the first blood trying to kill Naruto with his sand.

**"Sand coffin"**. Yelled Gaara surrounding Naruto with his sand.

Naruto jump and stick to the wall and yelled.

**"Roar of the Water Dragon"**

Hitting the sand of Gaara this make to slow down the time reaction of the sand.

With plenty of Chakra Gaara make a shield that surround him. "I will kill you Uzumaki, mother wants your blood". Said Gaara.

_"Easy. I just have to penetrate that shield of him after that it will be time for the invasion to start"_. Thought Naruto.

Naruto run at a unthinking speed yelling.

**"Iron Fist of the Thunder Dragon"**. Penetrating his shield.

"What is this? Is it my blood?". Asked Gaara starting to get into a frenzy.

_"I will kill you, I don't care the plan. I will take out your life"_. Thought Gaara.

**At the Kage booth.**

The kazekage make a hand sign and with that several a Genjutsu was unleash making all the persons in the stadium fall sleep in the floor.

"So it's time. Let's do this". Said Naruto sending wave of Chakra reaching all the ninjas sleeping to wake up.

Meanwhile Gaara was take it by his siblings in a try to go out of Konoha.

"Hinata, I will take care of Gaara and let shadow clone to help the citizens getting out of here". Said Naruto getting a nod from Hinata.

Naruto made the clones and rushed to where Gaara would be.

**Let's skips the fight with Kankuro and Temari. (Naruto let both unconscious in a safe place)**

"Gaara, I will stop you now and here". Yelled Naruto.

"I will kill you Uzumaki". Said Gaara with his face half transformed and already have his upper body transformed.

**Meanwhile at Kage booth**

"What is the meaning of this Kazekage". Yelled Hiruzen.

"Kukukuku. You are getting all sensei". Said the Kazekage.

"I have to know it is you Orochimaru". Said Hiruzen.

"Yes sensei is me, and now I will kill you and destroy Konoha". Said Orochimaru.

"I will not let you do that Orochimaru". Yelled back Hiruzen.

"You can't do nothing sensei. Now". Yelled Orochimaru appearing a barrier surrounding them.

"I think that in this fight any can participate or I need a invitation". Said a voice from behind Hiruzen.

"Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage. What are you doing here?". Asked The Hokage.

"Well you see we don't want to be spectators of this fight".

"Well I sincerely didn't expect the rest of you jump at the barrier when it was forming. Well I just have to make that jutsu and that will put this fight at my side". Said Orochimaru making hand signs.

**"Summoning jutsu: Edo Tensei". Yelled Orochimaru**

In front of Orochimaru four coffins appear. One has the Sho kanji, other the Nii, other the clan sign of the Uzumaki and last has the Yon kanji with Kiri simbol.

Each one opened and inside of them were The Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, The Niidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, The Shodaime's Wife Mito Uzumaki and The Yondaime Mizukage Yagura.

"Orochimaru you has profane the grave of my senseis, the Shodaime's wife and the Yondaime Mizukage, that's very low for you. I will make what I couldn't do last time". Yelled Hiruzen taking out his Hokage's robe and now in his full gear.

"Bastard you profane The Yondaime Mizukage I will kill you". Yelled Mei Terumi.

"Now my puppets fight against them". Yelled Orochimaru unleashing one of the biggest battles of the history.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto was now avoiding the sand of Gaara in his almost complete transformation.

"I will kill you Uzumaki **that way I can affirm my existence"**. Yelled Gaara maniacally.

"Gaara you don't need to kill to confirm your existence". Said Naruto.

**"Now, Gaara use the jutsu to let me out and kill him"**. Yelled Shukaku.

"Ok mother, **it's time to show yourself"**. Yelled Gaara.

**"Ninjutsu: Fake sleep"**. Yelled Gaara falling sleep and letting Shukaku take control.

**"Bah, Shukaku and his eternal insane. Now go and stop that sand raccoon"**. Said Kurama.

"Let's go". Said Naruto

**"Summoning Jutsu"**. Yelled Naruto.

In a enormous smokescreen a Dragon can be see it. With wings as dark as the night, with slit yellow eyes and a deep voice.

**"Mmmmhh so you call me nephew, interesting option you choose me and not your father"**. Said the Black Dragon.

"Well I thought that it will be good for you to fight along side your nephew in a battle that will be in the history". Said Naruto smirking.

**"You lizard. Who you are"**. Yelled Shukaku.

**"I am Darko Pendragon VIII, Lord of the Darkness and Night. Brother of the King, uncle of Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX and your worst nightmare"**. Yelled Darko roaring against Shukaku and Naruto jumping to reach the head of Darko.

**"Sand Shurikens"**. Yelled Shukaku launching his shurikens in vain because Darko.

"Uncle we need to get near of him to wake him up". Said Naruto.

**"Got it. let's make that collaboration technique of us, later jump and punch the red haired boy"**. Said Darko.

"Ok, let's go". Said Naruto.

**"**Dragonslayer collaboration** technique: Endless Darkness"**. Yelled Darko and Naruto mixing his roar in one getting a massive roar that has a unique property, this roar can make a great illusion where if you died inside you actually will die outside of the illusion.

This attack confuse Shukaku getting him inside of the illusion seeing his worst nightmare.

Naruto seeing that Shukaku was inside of the illusion jump and run to Gaara, having Gaara in front of him. Naruto punch him waking up Gaara for the impact and but was falling to the floor. Darko seeing this smirk to his nephew who no matter what happen he conserve his heart intact.

_**"You are the best of the Dragonslayer"**_. Thought Darko before disappear in a puff.

Gaara was awake and now is fearing for his life, he didn't have any opportunity against Naruto.

"From where you bring out this power?. Why you fight to protect them?. I can feel it you are like me. You were like trash to does bastards and still you want to fight for them. Why. Why. Why you existence is accepted and mine not?". Yelled Gaara with something falling through his eyes... he was crying.

"Gaara your existence was accepted since the day you born that day your mother accept you no matter if it take her life in change for your. Your sister and brother affirm your existence no matter what and you say from where I bring out my power. Well that's easy I take it from love Gaara. In this village several persons love me that give the strength that I need to stop you. Gaara your brother and sister love you". Said Naruto

When Naruto said that both Kankuro and Temari jump in defense of Gaara to stop Naruto from kill him.

"You see Gaara I am not wrong. They actually care for you at the point that they will defense you from someone that could kill them". Said Naruto

Gaara was ecstatic seeing how his siblings were prepare to give his life for him.

"You said that you have nothing in this world, well you have the love from your family and have a friend in my Gaara don't forget that". Said Naruto smiling warmly. This get a widen eyes from Gaara and a blush from Temari.

"Now get out of here. And go back to Suna that way you don't have to be prisoners". Said Naruto

And with that the Suna Siblings go to his home village.

"Now I have to help Jiji or he will die". Thought Naruto entering in Dragonforce to spreads his wings from his back.

Back to the Kage fight

We can see how Hiruzen was fighting the Shodaime. Mei against Yagura, Onoki against Tobirama and A against Mito. They were having one of the most epics battles ever.

_"Shit Hashirama-sensei is very powerful and I am too old to fight him"_. Thought Hiruzen with several wounds.

_"Yagura already know several of my tactics"_. Thought Mei fighting in a hand to hand combat.

_"Tobirama is really powerful"_.Thought Onoki in bad shape.

_"Mito has very good reflexes to guess from where I will attack with my lighting armor"_. Thought A.

Something that pass unnoticed from everyone was a blonde guy that was approaching to them with his sword in hand.

Naruto see the barrier and take his sword and unleash several slash that make a hole in the barrier just big enough to pass him.

"Well, well but it is Orochimaru the brilliant students of the Hokage". Mocked Naruto.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here". Yelled Hiruzen.

"Well you see someone deliver me a letter saying that want to talk to you Orochimaru". Said cheerful Naruto.

"Kukukuku and who that person will be?". Said Orochimaru.

"Well it's a beautiful girl that respond for the name... Shinigami". Said Naruto coldly showing the letter with sign of Shinigami. It's a reaper with a skull in fire in one hand and in the other a black rose.

"She request me to end your life and as a gentleman that I am, the request of a beautiful lady is my command". Replied Naruto.

"Hahahahah I am immortal". Said Orochimaru.

"No Orochimaru, a real immortal don't take the body of other person you are just a snake that change his skin". Replied Naruto.

Naruto run against Orochimaru with his sword at hand and he will end this nonsense.

Naruto was fighting with the Kenjutsu style given for his father make it for one of his brother. The Royal Dragon style.

Naruto and Orochimaru was fighting with all they have. This make to surprise Orochimaru because he didn't think that a kid like Naruto can fight as equal in a sword duel.

"What happen Orochimaru too good for you?". Mocked Naruto.

" I will end this taking over your body". Said Orochimaru transforming himself in a snake and bitting Naruto. Something that surprise every Kage but Hiruzen was petrified for the fear of lose Naruto. his grandson.

To the surprise of everyone Naruto didn't react and just say.

"That's all you have. A snake like you can't do anything against a Dragon. I will let you know where is your place. When you see Shinigami-Sama tell her that The Prince of Dragons send you". Getting his eyes slit and his aura surrounding him.

**"Kenjutsu style: Soulless Slash"**. Yelled Naruto not damaging the body of Orochimaru but fall to the floor death.

When Orochimaru fall all the Edo Tensei start to vanish but no before said few last words.

"Young one who are you?". Asked Hashirama.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX. Prince of Dragons". Said Naruto smiling warmly at this Mito widen his eyes of his last name.

"Thank you for everything. You save us for being used". Said Tobirama.

"It was my pleasure to get rid of Orochimaru so you haven't to thanks me". Replied Naruto.

"Young Uzumaki you remind me of someone that have the same smile and fire inside of you. I don't know how many Uzumaki exist right now but I want to give you something, take this scroll it has all the knowledge of our clan". Said Mito and approach to Naruto and whispered "even those that were supposed to be missing and I want to know from who you have Uzumaki blood". Said Mito give the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto take the scroll and smile at this and whisper back.

"My Uzumaki blood come from my mother Kushina Uzumaki and I have the legacy that you were the first to have inside". Naruto separate from Mito and wink a eye.

Mito smile and go to hug his husband's arm.

"Young Uzumaki I thanks you for stop the madness that Orochimaru come with this and as a previous Mizukage I want to make alliance with you and Konoha that will be agreed with a Marriage contract between you and Mei Terumi. what did you think?". Said Yagura

"I don't know what to say I'm flattered but to get a marriage with a lovely woman as Mei and don't have her consent. it's something I can't do". Replied Naruto.

"I agree with the marriage". Said Mei fast, very fast.

"Well with that say Mei. you and the Hokage has a alliance to make". Said Yagura.

With those final words all the Edo Tensei disappear.

With the dead of Orochimaru everyone that have a curse mark vanish from his skin and fall unconscious in the floor.

"Naruto what was that slash you did?". Asked Hiruzen.

"That slash is call The Soulless Slash. it has the property to not damage the body of the person that receive the cut but to cut the soul itself receiving a instantly dead". Said Naruto getting widen eyes from the Kages.

And with this all the invasion end.

After the invasion, rebuilt few building damaged and sign a alliance between Kiri and Konoha, the Hokage called Naruto and Hinata.

"Did you call us Jiji?". Asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto I call you and Hinata because i want to give you this". Said Hiruzen throwing two jonin's vest.

"Both of you have earned it, Now both of you are Tokubetsu Jonins of Konoha and as I like the work you did with your team I won't disband it but we will renamed, now you are Team Dragon". Said Hiruzen.

"Naruto, I have a mission for you, Hinata and Jiraiya". Said with that Jiraiya appear from the dark

"And that will be?". Asked Naruto.

"I want you to find Tsunade Senju The Next Hokage". Said Hiruzen.

"We will find her". Said Naruto and with that Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya disappear in a shunshin.

And cut.

A / N

Now, I want to answer a question that maybe you are asking yourself, why i want to cut the chunin exams that much, well i have and idea but i can¡r just skip the chunin exams just like that. this idea i think you readers will like it so give me time.

As ever leave reviews with your suggestions or opinions.

I need help with the summons and pairing.

Songs used (Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses) (Strike of the Ninja - Dragonforce) and (Roar - Treat).

Woow my longest chapter ever. it was very exhausting but this is the result, I expect you readers like it.

Till Next time.

Nero01 out.


	13. Tsunade retrieving, Heritage and Task

Back and on my way chapter 13

**Biju talk, jutsus, locations or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

Let's start with the fic

"Well kids, go and pack everything you need for the mission and in 20 minutes, we will meet in the North Gate". Said Jiraiya.

"We have everything with us in a scroll". Replied Naruto.

"Well, we have no time to lose. Let's go". Said Jiraiya.

**North Gate**

Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata pass running the gate letting 2 chunins that were sleeping, scare for the noise make it.

"Well for the information that I got Tsunade is in Tanzaku Town, we will reach that place in 2 days running". Said Jiraiya.

Naruto and Hinata just nodded at that.

"Naruto about your apprenticeship, what do you say about that?". Asked Jiraiya.

"I'm flattered that you want to take me as your apprentice and that you let me sign the toad contract, but I have to say that anything you want to teach me just let me see it and I will make it in my way. That's how I work sensei". Said Naruto.

_"I will treat you with more respect this timeline. I regret for never give you the respect you deserve. And for be the closest thing to a father that I have back there"_. Thought Naruto smiling.

Jiraiya nodded and thought. _"This boy will be a great ninja in the future. I know"_.

**2 days later Tanzaku Town.**

"Ok, kids we will separate, I will find a place to rest meanwhile Naruto, Hinata start the search of Tsunade". Said Jiraiya. "Yes sensei/Jiraiya-sama". Replied Naruto and Hinata.

_"I don't know but this kid make me to be the perfect sensei for him, I will train him as I train his father"_. Thought Jiraiya.

**Few minutes later**

Naruto and Hinata were searching in bars and casinos without luck of find Tsunade.

"Well, this is the last bar in the town, she must be here". Said Naruto.

"Ohh, look at that Jiraiya-sama is reaching the place let's wait for him". Replied Hinata.

**3 minutes later**

"Ok kids, did you find her?". Asked Jiraiya.

"Not yet sensei but she must be here this is the last bar in the town". Said Naruto

"Well, let's go inside". Said Jiraiya.

Inside of the bar a blond hair woman with a big chest was drinking sake along side of a black haired woman that was drinking water and has a little pig in her arms.

"Wow, Tsunade is that you?". Asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade turn his face recognizing the voice. "Jiraiya?. what do you want?". Asked Tsunade.

"What. Your teammate can't see you and greet you because you think he want something". Replied Jiraiya, hurt of the question of Tsunade.

"Normally not but knowing you. I can affirm that you are wanting something from me and who are this kids?". Asked Tsunade.

"Well the kid here is my new appreciate and the girl is his girlfriend". Replied Jiraiya.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunade-sama. My name is Hinata Hyuuga". Said the blue haired girl giving a little bow to Tsunade.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX. The Prince of Dragons". Said the blonde.

_"Mmmmhhh interesting you have The Bloody Dragon from Hell as a apprentice Jiraiya"_. Thought Tsunade.

"You didn't answer me Jiraiya. What do you want". Said Tsunade getting angry.

"Ok, ok but calm down. You are right I am here because we need you, Konoha need you as the new Hokage, Sarutobi-sensei can't keep the job and want you as the next Hokage". Said Jiraiya serious.

"No. I don't want that foolish job". Said Tsunade.

"Come on Tsunade, Konoha need you". Replied Jiraiya.

Not noticing that Naruto has a vein marked in his forehead that was pounding.

"I don't care for that stupid position all the Hokages are or were foolish to believe that dammed village has a future". Yelled Tsunade.

"That's it". Yelled Naruto.

"You old bitch, how you dare insult the position of the person that I see as my grandfather, how you dare to insult my father, how you dare to insult my family". Yelled Naruto.

_"He knows about his father and what family is he talking about?"_. Thought Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"What did you call me brat?". Asked Tsunade furious.

"What besides old you are deaf too. I call you old bitch". Yelled Naruto.

"That's it. You got ticket to hell lizard". Yelled back Tsunade.

"I want to see that old bitch". Yelled Naruto.

"Let's take this out". Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade, please stop this. You don't know what are you getting into". Said Jiraiya but Tsunade don't listen to him.

**In the street**

"Let's make a bet if you win I will be the next Hokage but if you lose I will take all your money and you will answer some questions I have to you". Said Tsunade.

"Got it, ready to lose old lady". Said Naruto.

"I will fight you with just one finger, I don't need anything else to fight against a genin". Replied Tsunade in a cocky tone.

"You will be good is you don't underestimate me". Said Naruto getting his eyes slit and showing his fangs.

"You call me lizard, I will show how a Dragon I am". Said Naruto.

"We can't do nothing at this point". Said Jiraiya defeated.

"This fight begins". Said Jiraiya.

Naruto rush in a amazing speed that make Tsunade to widened her eyes for such speed in a genin and barely avoid the punch.

"Great speed for a genin but that won't help you against me a sannin". Said Tsunade proud of his nickname.

"Jajajajajaja you call yourself a sannin this have to be a joke". Replied Naruto breaking in laughter.

"What that heck are you laughing about brat". Replied Tsunade angry.

"I am laughing about you of being proud of a title that you don't deserve right now. You aren't the Tsunade Senju that I read about in Konoha. You aren't the Tsunade Senju that Mito Uzumaki-Senju and Hashirama Senju were proud about. You aren't the Tsunade Senju that I look forward to. Heck even Orochimaru was a better sannin than you". Yelled Naruto.

"How you dare to said those things to me. How you dare to say that my grandparents are not proud of me. You don't even know Orochimaru". Yelled Tsunade rushing against Naruto.

Naruto was avoiding punches and kicks and see a opening, that little moment give Naruto the opportunity to deliver a uppercut to the jaw of Tsunade.

"I can confirm everything I say. I know Orochimaru because I kill him. In these days the persons that know of me being the killer of Orochimaru call me The Sannin Killer. You don't deserve your nickname as sannin. And you don't deserve the Uzumaki blood that you have in your veins". Said Naruto letting Tsunade in the floor crying.

"Stand up don't ashame my family, stand up Senju ". Yelled Naruto.

Tsunade stand up and see Naruto with his slit eyes that was piercing her soul with those eyes, that make her to start trembling.

"What happen Senju. What that hell are you trembling. What happen with the woman that make guys to piss himself just by a glare of her, ahhh. What happen to her. Answer me Senju". Yelled Naruto.

Tsunade was mumbling something inaudible.

"I can heard you Senju say it a loud". Yelled Naruto.

"She die when she lost everything because of that foolish village". Yelled Tsunade still crying.

"You are the only foolish here, it was war, lose lovers and family happen in war Senju". Yelled Naruto.

"You don't know anything. I lose them. I lose everything for that village". Yelled Tsunade.

"Don't even think that you are the only one that has suffer in life. You lose your lover and brother but you have that haired woman besides you but you don't have her the proper recognition, you selfish woman. I didn't have a mother to care for me or love me and didn't have a father that protect me. I am hated for the village a live. I was starved to die several time just waiting that someone kill me just to take me out of my misery but I come with the resolution that I will not succeed in nothing if I keep crying. I refuse to die till I don't finish my goals in life, so don't give me that bullshit that you lose everything because compared with me you have a live of dream". Yelled Naruto getting Jiraiya to look down in shame for not be there for his godson and Hinata and the black haired woman were crying, Tsunade wasn't any better than Hinata or Shizune.

Naruto rush to her with a rasengan in hand, Tsunade close her eyes and was waiting just the impact she doesn't have any force to fight against him. She waits but the impact never reach her but feel something different, something warm.

In front of her was Naruto hugging her and giving a kiss on her forehead.

"You are important to me Tsunade, you think that you lose everything but you have me, you have that black haired girl, you have your pervert teammate and your sensei, so never think that you have anything in life because we are here, I am here". Said Naruto letting Tsunade to see his warm smile.

Tsunade blush for that beautiful smile and for the proximity between them.

"Her name is Shizune". Said Tsunade falling asleep in the arms of Naruto.

Naruto pick up Tsunade and go near of the group.

"Hey kid, you have to be that hard with Tsunade". Said Jiraiya.

"I have to fix her that's why I push her that hard". Replied Naruto.

"Shizune guide me to the place you and Tsunade are sleeping to let her rest in". Said Naruto.

Getting an angry glare for what he did and nod.

**Inside of the hotel.**

"Look at this we pick the same hotel". Said Jiraiya.

"Let Tsunade rest, I will be back in the morning to see her Shizune". Said Naruto getting a nod from Shizune.

**Next morning**

Tsunade was waking up when she heard a voice.

"Till you wake up sleeping princess". Said Naruto that was reading a scroll.

Tsunade eep of surprise for the guy in her room.

"What are you doing here Naruto? ". Asked Tsunade.

"Well, I was worry about you. Everyone are down eating breakfast". Replied Naruto.

"Thank you for the wake up call". Said Tsunade.

"It's ok from time to time we need one". Replied Naruto.

"I will answer your questions, so ask me whatever you want". Said Naruto.

"But I lose the bet". Replied Tsunade.

"I don't care for the bet". Said Naruto.

"Well, why you say that I have insult your family, I know that your father is Minato but he is the only family kage that you have". Said Tsunade.

"You have a mistake in that but not for the part of my father but to think that he is the only kage relative that I have, you see the Uzumaki are relative of the Senju an easy example of this is that I can use Wood Style and the real name of my father was Minato Senju Namikaze, grandson of Tobirama Senju". Said Naruto using some wood chakra in a flower pot to grow a bonsai.

This make Tsunade to wide her eyes. "So you are the great grandson of Tobirama uncle and can use Wood Style". Said Tsunade astonished.

"Yes I am, and can use it". Said Naruto.

"Well I will let you get in more proper clothes that your sleeping cloth to escort you to take breakfast". Said Naruto smiling making Tsunade to blush.

_"What that hell I am blushing?. It can be possible that I like him?"_. Thought Tsunade.

"Have you already done Tsunade? ". Asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, I will go outside". Replied Tsunade wearing his normal cloth.

**Down in the restaurant**

"Finally you have wake up Tsunade, I was thinking that Naruto beat you pretty bad and almost kill you". Said Jiraiya joking about the defeat of Tsunade.

"Shut up Jiraiya or I will kill you". Replied Tsunade.

**After breakfast.**  
**In a long distance of the hotel**

"Well kid we will back in Konoha in 3 days and you has progress impressively in your training so I will give you those 3 days as rest". Said Jiraiya.

"Thanks you sensei". Replied Naruto.

_"Well today is a festival here in Tanzaku. I will invite Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune"._ Thought Naruto.

**In the hotel.**

"Hey can I get in the room?". Asked Naruto that receive a yes from answer.

"Hey ladies, I was thinking if the 3 of you want to go to the festival tonight with me". Said Naruto smiling.

"That's a great idea Naruto we want to go". Said Tsunade meanwhile Hinata and Shizune nodded.

"Well, it's start in 2 hours. I will take you out at that time". Said Naruto at way to his room.

"I can recognize that smile Tsunade-sama, you are starting to develop a crush for Naruto". Said Hinata getting a surprise Tsunade for that.

"Don't say stupidities, I am not develop nothing and I can stand that he will not accept me for my age". Said Tsunade with the last words as an inaudible murmur but Hinata heard it.

"Don't worry about that Tsunade-sama, I know that he is starting to develop a crush for you too and believe me Naruto has a big heart, enough for several persons, and he is from several extincts clans so you don't have to worry about the other thinking bad of you". Said Hinata with a smile in her face.

_"So I have a chance with him"_. Thought Tsunade.

**2 hours later**

"Hey ladies are you ready for the festival". Said Naruto from the other side of the door.

"Yes Naruto you can get in". Said Hinata.

Naruto open the door and find 3 girls in kimonos. Hinata was wearing a purple with white sakura petals, Tsunade in a gray with green kimono and Shizune in a black and white kimono.

"Wow girls you looks beautiful in those clothes". Said Naruto smiling to them.

The girls smile and blush a little for the compliment.

"Well we have a festival to assist, let's go". Said Naruto with the girls following him.

**After festival at hotel**

"Well Tsunade, Shizune thank you for your company in the festival and for everything". Said Naruto.

"We are the ones that thanks you for everything Naruto-kun". Said Tsunade and with that both Shizune and Tsunade enter to his room.

"Well Hina is time to leave you in your room". Said Naruto.

"Sure, let's go". Replied Hinata.

"Well, we have reach your room Hina-chan, it will be better if I go to rest, see you". Said Naruto.

But Hinata take Naruto from the collar of his shirt and close the distance between them and said with a mischievous tone "Not this night big boy" meanwhile she was dragging Naruto into the room.

**Lemmon**

**(now guys this is my first lemmon so please take it easy and if you want to skip the lemmon that's totally fine, you don't will miss of any important part of the fic)**

Hinata push Naruto against the bed and was seductively opening her kimono, Naruto kiss her and separate her from him.

"Hinata are you ok with this, you know. We start this when we were 18". Said Naruto.

"Well, you are my husband I don't see why not take what is mine". Replied Hinata very horny.

"That's right but are you fine with this". Replied Naruto.

"Honey, I love no matter the age I will love you now and forever". Said Hinata.

Naruto just smirk and take her right breast and start massaging and open her kimono to see her chest.

"Mmmmhhh honey you are already turn on". Said Naruto playing with her nipples just for Hinata to moan for the sudden pleasure give it.

Naruto start to suck her nipples. " Yes Naruto keep going I love it". Yelled Hinata.

"Well played that I put silence seals around the room". Thought Naruto.

"Honey my big friend some quality attention from you". Said Naruto horny.

Hinata see it how hard was Naruto's dick, after move some hairs of her face Hinata start doing a blowjob to her lover.

"Mmmmhhh Hinata you are really good". Said Naruto moaning for the pleasure received it.

Hinata stop after few minutes and got a sight of Naruto for interrupt the blowjob. "Honey, I am already wet, let's start with the main plate". Said mischievous Hinata.

Naruto relocate his dick in the right position and rammed the inside of Hinata with all he has.

"Mmmmhhh Naruto keep going it feel marvelous". Yelled Hinata losing her mind for the pleasure.

"Ahhhh Hinata you are so tight is incredible". Replied Naruto.

"Naruto I almost there". Yelled Hinata.

"Ahhhhh me too". Yelled Naruto.

"I gonna cum, I gonna cum. Ahhhh". Yelled Hinata.

"Ahhhhh, you are amazing baby". Said Naruto.

"You too my big boy". Replied Hinata

"You know with just one we are not finish right". Said Naruto.

Hinata smirk and replied. "I know honey, after all I am you wife".

After several hour of having sex.

**End of lemmon.**

The sun is rising, Hinata and Naruto has already ended with a great night together, Naruto was laying in the bed and Hinata has his head against Naruto's chest.

"Honey I am scare of these feelings for Tsunade". Said Naruto.

"Why are you scare?". Asked Hinata.

"I have see her as my mother or my grandmother but now is totally different, I don't know why but I want her save and love it". Replied Naruto.

"Honey it's fine the only thing that actually is a problem is her age, she can't rise a child with at the age she is right now.

**"Well kid, that's no a problem I can revert her age at her 22, so she can have kits with you"**. Said Kurama inside of Naruto.

"Well honey Kurama said me that the age of Tsunade it not a problem, Kurama can revert her age". Said Naruto.

"Perfect, so there is not any problem and as I said don't worry for me. I love you and always will love you". Said Hinata kissing Naruto.

"Let's sleep tomorrow is a free day so any duty or training to do just relax". Replied Naruto.

And with that Naruto and Hinata falling sleep in a embrace.

**3 pm of the day.**

Naruto was waking up and get up of the bed and go to bathroom to start the day not before see Hinata with his hair a little messy for what happen yesterday and smile a little to see the satisfaction look in her.

After get cleaned Naruto go to the kitchen to make some breakfast for both.

When he was finishing in the bedroom Hinata was waking up for the smell that was coming from the kitchen, just to see Naruto putting both plates in the table.

"Good afternoon baby". Said Naruto dedicating a lovely smile to Hinata.

"Good afternoon honey". Replied Hinata giggling for the scene.

"Something funny happen? ". Asked Naruto.

"Actually yes, it's for the situation. In movies you see how the wife make the breakfast for his husband, who was in the bed but in our situation is totally on the contrary". Said Hinata keep giggling.

Naruto think for a little before start chuckling. "You are right but I want to give some time after all I see you very tired". Replied Naruto smirking a little getting a blush from Hinata.

"Hey you have one hell of stamina it not my fault". Said Hinata inflating their cheeks cutely.

"Jajajajajaja I know and you are so cute". Replied Naruto kissing her cheek.

"Lets meet the others after breakfast". Said Naruto getting a nod from Hinata.

**After breakfast.**

Naruto and Hinata walking out of the room and go to meet the others in the lobby, Naruto and Hinata reach their place and see Jiraiya talking with Tsunade and Shizune petting a little pig.

"Hey kid, I thought you died, I didn't see you in all the day and now you appear with Hinata and she is disheveled, Mmmmhhh was you doing something funny". Said Jiraiya getting a lecherous smile and a punch in his head deliver for Tsunade.

"Sensei. What I do with my girlfriend is not something you need to know". Replied Naruto hugging Hinata.

_"Mmmmhhh very smart answer, he don't answer me but neither say nothing"_. Thought Jiraiya still in the floor.

"Well Naruto, Hinata we have to take road to Konoha right now, Sarutobi-sensei send me a letter saying me that he need you". Said Jiraiya.

"Ok let me take my things and leave the key of the room". Said Naruto.

**After few minutes.**

"Ok, now we can go back to Konoha". Said Naruto.

**In Konoha North Gate.**

"Halt, who are your business in Konoha". Yelled a chunin not even looking at the persons in front of him.

"Really, just leave the village for few years and no one recognize you". Said Tsunade.

The chunin look at the person who talk and jump of surprise to see Tsunade Senju, The Slug Princess.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama please pass". Said the chunin.

Naruto laugh for the scene created and Hinata giggling for what happen meanwhile Tsunade was smirking.

**Hokage Tower.**

There you can see Hiruzen Sarutobi signing some mission or report till from a window appear Jiraiya sitting in the framework and Naruto appear inside of the office laying against the wall.

"Heck Jiraiya you don't believe in the door, that's a reason why I have one over there". Said Hiruzen pointing to the door.

"And you too Naruto you could use the door not just shunshin inside of my office". Said Hiruzen.

"I don't like to use the doors". Said Jiraiya. "I personally think that they have a plan to conquer us". Said Naruto watching at the door ready to fight.

"Jajajajajaja your reason is better than mine but that doesn't mean that it didn't have to be investigated". Replied Jiraiya laughing and then get serious.

_"They have to be kidding me"._ Thought Hiruzen.

Few seconds later Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata enter to the office.

"Ohhh Tsunade you have come, so you want to be the Godaime Hokage". Said Hiruzen.

"Yes sensei and I want that the heritage of Naruto be revealed to the people of Konoha and put him under C.R.A". Said Tsunade.

"I was thinking of reveal his heritage after all it was what Minato wants for his son but why you want him under C.R.A". Said Hiruzen.

"Well, he is the last of the Uzumaki, Namikaze and Senju he has the right to repopulate this clans". Said Tsunade.

"Well you are wrong in that thing Tsunade". Said Naruto.

"At what I certainly know that you are an Uzumaki, Namikaze and Senju after show me how you make grow a tree from a flower pot". Replied Tsunade.

"I say that you are wrong because...". Was saying Naruto till through his eyes something happen, his normally blue and purple eyes become red blood and have 3 blades. "I am an Uchiha too". Said Naruto, this make to widen their eyes for the surprise.

"From where are you an Uchiha and Senju my boy". Said Hiruzen.

"From my parents of course. My mother was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki and my father Minato Senju Namikaze". Replied Naruto.

_"I never thought that Kushina was an Uchiha and Minato a Senju"_. Thought Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Ok, you are under C.R.A my boy, you know how are your rights and what you have to do right. Said Hiruzen getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well you are officially the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, you will be announced as the Hokage tomorrow but I will leave you the office right now". Said Hiruzen taking his things and running the hell out of the office.

"Well I have to go, bye". Said Jiraiya and Shizune was taking her post as her secretary.

"I will let you to talk with Tsunade". whispered Hinata to Naruto and she leave the room just letting Tsunade and Naruto.

"Tsunade why you enlist me in the C.R.A". Said Naruto.

"I thought that you need to repopulate the clan and having just one wife it didn't work very well for so many clans". Said Tsunade blushing.

"Want to be part of this little project". Said Naruto.

Tsunade look at him and see how Naruto was approaching to her.

"I can't deny it. I love you, I want you in my life" said Naruto before kiss her and Tsunade start to be surrounded for a red chakra till the kiss end.

Tsunade was in shock be kissed by the guy you love it was amazing, she knows that it was very fast where all this thing was moving but she feel safe and love it so the rest didn't matter.

"What happen Naruto-kun I feel different". Said Tsunade.

"Wear out your Genjustu, you will like what you will see". Said Naruto.

"But I am all old I don't think that you will love me if you see my true self". Replied Tsunade avoiding his look in fear.

"Tsunade look at me". Said Naruto forcing a little Tsunade to see him. "I love you no matter what". Replied Naruto, Tsunade nod and wear out his Genjutsu and say. " You see I am all old".

"Look at you in the mirror". Said Naruto.

Tsunade see her reflex and watch how young she is. " What did you do?". Asked Tsunade perplexed.

"A little chakra of a friend can make miracle". Said Naruto smiling at this Tsunade jump and kiss him.

**2 days later. (We will skip the coronation and the heritage as I see, great part will believe that he is his hero's son and the rest don't, let's say that just 70% believe, the rest think in him as the Kyuubi).**

**In the Hokage Tower.**

"Naruto I have an important and long term mission to you". Said Tsunade.

"And that will be Hokage-sama". Replied Naruto.

"It have been discovered a new country it call the Magic country at south of here. I want you to make some recon and if it possible an alliance with them". Said Tsunade giving a scroll to Naruto.

"Got it Hokage-sama when I have to leave". Said Naruto.

"Right now". Said Tsunade.

Naruto was walking out of the office but something stop him.

"Naruto". Said Tsunade.

Naruto turn back and see Tsunade.

"Take care Naruto-kun". Said Tsunade lovingly.

"Of course Tsunade-chan". Said Naruto walking to Tsunade and kiss her.

"Bye". Said Naruto and shunshined out of her office leaving Tsunade day dreaming.

**In the apartment.**

"Ohh Anko, Hinata you are here, I have to go a mission, I will be a long time out". Said Naruto.

"That's ok Naruto-kun/Honey, take care". Replied Anko and Hinata.

And with that Naruto leave his apartment but he was summoned for his father.

**In the Valley of Dragons.**

**"Naruto you was assigned a mission in the Magic country right"**. Said Draco.

"Yes father". Replied Naruto.

**"I want to give you a task, I want you to give a wake up call to your brothers and sisters Dragonslayer"**. Said Draco.

"What happen father?". Asked Naruto.

**"They have become lazy and didn't train as hard as ever. You see son all of us look for his son or daughter and before we leave them we put a seal in then that will teleport him or her here to meet his father or mother has a fight to measure how good Dragonslayer he or she and reward them with the possibility to see us frequently but they have become lazy and they will never see them if they keep that way"**. Replied Draco.

_"That explain why I am the only Dragonslayer here"_. thought Naruto

**"We feel shame of our sons for forgot what we have teach them"**. Said Igneel getting a nod from Metallicana.

**"For god dammed sake I teach my son to be a Dragonslayer, to be a warrior, to be a soldier, not to be that disrespectful clown he is shaming us Fire Dragons"**. Growl Igneel getting a nod from Metallicana again.

**"I don't feel shame of my daughter but I am really worry about her, she don't know how to fight because I didn't have time to teach her but I teach her how to heal his love ones, I beg you to train her in the Air Dragonslayer Art"**. Said Grandine bowing to his prince.

"Don't bow to me aunt and I will gladly teach her". Replied Naruto smiling to his aunt.

"I got it, they have lose what make them Dragonslayer, I will beat them till they remember". Said Naruto getting his eyes slit.

**"Nephew I have a request for you, I want you to find a guy named Laxus Dreyar, he has the potential to be a Thunder Dragonslayer and he doesn't need a big work to make him a Thunder Dragonslayer but for what I see he is very rash and has a big ego, he actually think of his teammate as scum. I need you to crush him and send me his remains to train him"**. Said Raiyuuto with a sadistic grin.

"I see, so you want me to beat a rash with big ego bastard. Have I tell you before that you are a great uncle". Said Naruto grinning sadistically.

**"Jajajaja of course nephew"**. Said Raiyuuto.

**"So my son do you accept this task from me the King"**. Said Draco

"Yes father". Replied Naruto.

"I will leave you in Magnolia where you have to look for the guild Fairy tail inside of him ask for Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell and Laxus Dreyar". Said Draco.

Naruto jump and Draco fly with his son to Magnolia.

"I will leave you here, we are 2 miles before Magnolia just run straight this way and you will be there my son". Said Draco and with that Draco leave his son.

Naruto start running and in 40 minutes he has reach Magnolia.

**In Magnolia.**

"Well it is a very cheerful place". Thought Naruto.

"Excuse Sr, I'm looking for Fairy Tail's guild". Said Naruto to a man beside him.

"Just follow that way and you will be there". Replied the man.

"Thank you". Said Naruto

"So this big place is Fairy Tail". Thought Naruto and see a white haired girl in the bar.

"Hi miss...". Said Naruto.

"Mirajane Strauss". Replied the white haired girl.

"Miss Mirajane, I am looking for 4 persons of this guild one of them is Natsu Dragneel other is Gajeel Redfox, other is Laux Dreyar and last is Wendy Marvell". Said Naruto very polite.

"They are in that table Natsu is the one with pink hair, Gajeel the black haired and Wendy the blue haired and Laxus is the blonde in the 2nd floor". Said Mirajane.

"Thank lady, have a nice day". Said Naruto.

"Really polite man, that's hard to find this days and he's quiet good looking". Thought Mirajane blushing and see how the man in front of him smile at her.

Naruto walk to Natsu's table.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell? ". Said Naruto pointing to the 3 of them.

The 3 of them see him and just Wendy nod.

"What happen if I am him". Said the pink haired. (He just have a bad day).

"Hey I am just asking a question you don't to be like that". Said Naruto.

"I don't care moron just get out".Yelled Natsu delivering a punch to Naruto who catch it and throw Natsu out of the guild traspassing the wall.

"It would be better if you control that anger of you before I make it for you". Said Naruto coldly.

"Who the heck you think you are threatening me. I am Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel and Dragonslayer of Fire.

"I know, who you are but did you know me. flame brain". Said Naruto.

"A stranger like you can't beat me a Fire Dragonslayer". Yelled Natsu.

"Well let me introduce me". Said Naruto.

All the people of the guild was looking at him and Natsu.

"I'm Prince Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX. Son of the King of Dragons Draco Pendragon VIII and Dragonslayer of the King. And I have a message from your father Igneel. Dragneel". Said Naruto.

_"Wow he is a prince"_. Thought some of the guild. _"So that's why he has that royal air"_. Thought Mirajane.

"You have a message from Igneel". Said Natsu surprise of the blonde. "Tell me where is him".

"I can't tell you that but his message to you is, That you are a shame for a Fire Dragonslayer". Said Naruto without emotions in his voice.

And cut.

**A / N**

I know that I didn't update in a long time but I have other things to do so that things take out almost all my free time. But I will keep updating.

Now I will let you know the harem list.

Hinata

Tsunade

Mei

Anko

Haku

Yami

Shinigami

Kami

Mirajane

Lucy

Erza

Kagura

That's all the pairing for Naruto for now it can be 1 maybe 2 more I don't know that's all out to you readers.

I need suggestions for the summons that are in the map so any idea leave a review or pm.

I will take the advise of not put in all the chapters a song.

As I ever say leave a review with your opinion or suggestions for the fic

And leave any advise to improve my skills as a writer after all I am new in this so anything you can say me it can help me in the future.

Till next chapter

Nero01 out.


	14. Task Completed

Back and on my way chapter 14

**Biju talk, jutsus, locations or summon **

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto** talk (bold just if he is furious)**

_Naruto thoughts and songs._

**There is a note at the end of the chapter please read it**

Let's start with the fic

_"My father is shamed of me"_. Thought Natsu for few seconds and later see Naruto with infuriated eyes.

"Bastard who do you think you are, I can't believe you". Yelled Natsu.

"Believe what you want but I am telling the true, you are not the son that Igneel talk me you were". Said Naruto.

"He tell that, he was proud of the son that he leave few years ago but you are not that guy anymore. He said that he train a warrior, a Dragonslayer, a soldier but you are not any of that things". Said Naruto.

"I will kill you for lie to me about my father". Yelled Natsu.

"Jajajajajaja you heard that salamander you are a shame to your father". Replied Gajeel laughing at Natsu.

"You are not any better Redfox, your father Metallicana think the same as Igneel about his son". Said Naruto.

Gajeel's vein was pounding for the comment make it for Naruto. "You want to die that bad today blonde". Said Gajeel.

"Don't make me laugh you think that you can win against me, you didn't even the person that Metallicana said me you was. He thought of you as a real warrior but now you aren't even close to be a warrior". Replied Naruto.

Natsu rush against Naruto with fire in his fist just to meet Naruto's kick in his face.

"Really that's what Igneel teach you, you rush against me without a plan, how the hell you are alive yet?". Asked Naruto.

"Shut up bastard". Yelled Natsu.

Gajeel rush against Naruto too, Naruto was avoiding punches and kicks of the 2 Dragonslayers with very little attention.

"Come on, I now that both of you can make it better". Replied Naruto.

Natsu and Gajeel take some distance of him and both yell.

**"Fangs of the Fire/Metal Dragon"**. Yelled Natsu and Gajeel throwing streams of Fire and Metal toward Naruto who was just waiting for the attack.

Naruto put his hand in front of him and when the attack reach him the attack dissappear as if the attack was never there.

"What that's all you have". Said Naruto in a boring tone.

**With the guild**

Everyone in the guild was astonished for the power that the blond was showing even Laxus was surprised of him. _"I need him in the Thunder God Tribe"._ Thought Laxus.

**Meanwhile with the fighters**

_"He stop my attack as if it was nothing"_. Thought Natsu and Gajeel.

"And you call yourselves Dragonslayer I see why yours father are ashame of you". Yelled Naruto.

Natsu rush against Naruto again and Yelled. **"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon"**.

Naruto didn't even move he just wait for the attack and receive it in the face but he didn't move of his spot.

"And you call that an Iron fist let me show you a real Iron Fist. **Iron Fist of the King Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto connecting his punch in Natsu guts taking out the air of him and sending him to a wall of the guild.

"You didn't even earned yours Dragons traits from your father what a shame". Said Naruto.

"What are you talking about, it is obvious that we don't have Dragons traits we are humans". Said Gajeel.

**"FOOLISH LIZARDS"**. Yelled Naruto showing his fangs and slit eyes making all the persons that were seeing the fight gasp and the Dragonslayer surprise.

**"It's better that you remember our creed or I will end your life"**. Said Naruto leaking a lot of KI making Natsu and Gajeel to fear for his life and the people around to have a very hard time to breath.

**"Now say the creed to me now lizards"**. Yelled Naruto.

"I don't know what are you talking about". Replied Natsu and Gajeel.

**"That's it, you have put both feet in the grave"**. Replied Naruto

**Meanwhile around Wendy.**

"What it's that blonde talking about a creed?. Wendy". Asked a red haired woman with armor.

"Well Erza-san you see we Dragonslayer are teaching to be proper warrior or in my case a healer and all of us have a creed that make us to stick together. The creed Say."

**"Fiery dragons, rise your heads Be proud of your brothers.**  
**Flight for the sky and let yours roar be heard.**  
**Destroys your limits, pass for all the walls that imprisoned your soul. ****No matter what happen in the future, no matter if we are hated for others. We will destroy anything that attack something precious to us"**.

"Wow is a great creed Wendy". Replied Erza.

"Yes it is.". Said Wendy.

"But tell me something why he is so upset of them for forgot that". Said Erza.

"Well the creed is the most important thing to us Dragons and Dragonslayer is like the mark of the guild to you or anyone in Fairy tail". Replied Wendy.

"It's very precious them". Thought Erza.

**Back to the fight.**

Naruto rush against them kicking them and later yell. **"Sword of the Dragons King"**. Making several blades around him who was launching against them impaled them in several parts of their bodies.

"Now Dragneel tell me what make powerful the flames of a Fire Dragonslayer". Said Naruto coldly.

"How much power we put in them". Replied Natsu painting for the previous attack, who recieve a punch in the face from Naruto.

"Wrong, what make the Fire of the Dragonslayer powerful is a good resolution and passion in our hearts". Replied Naruto.

"Show me your roars lizards". Said Naruto.

"**Roar of the Fire Dragon"**. Yelled Natsu.

"Pathetic Dragneel this is a Fire Roar". Replied Naruto.

"**Roar of the Fire Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto which roar crush the roar of Natsu who doesn't have the time to eat the fire and receive the attack leaving some burns in his body and for the blood lost and burns he fall in the floor unconscious.

"It's you turn Redfox it better you let everything in your roar or you will be next to Dragneel in heaven but first tell me what make your iron powerful". Said Naruto letting all fearing for his life.

"It how much I practice with it". Said Gajeel.

"Wrong lizard, what make the iron of the Dragons powerful is their steel resolution". Replied Naruto.

**"Roar of the Metal Dragon"**. Yelled Gajeel.

**"Roar of the Metal Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto overpowering the attack of Gajeel who receive all the attack leaving bruises and a lot of blood around him.

"Who the hell you think are you doing with my kids". Yelled a short man, meanwhile some fellow guild members take Natsu and Gajeel to the medic wing of the guild.

"You don't have to be involved with this sr". Said Naruto.

"I have all right to get involved in this when you attack my kids". Yelled the short man.

"This was something that their father wants to them". Said Naruto surprising everyone.

"My name is Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX. The Prince of Dragons. And for a task give it to me for my father I have to give wake up call to them". Said Naruto.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar and I suggest you to explain better or you want a war against my guild". Replied Makarov very serious.

If something that pissed Naruto out was to be threat.

"Don't think that you have control of me or I fear you I prefer to stop a unnecessary war and you don't want to have me as your enemy I can see it in your guild members, they don't know what is to be in war and don't know what is to take out the life of someone". Said Naruto coldly making the guild member to shiver.

_"Those eyes, he has the eyes of a killer"_. Thought Makarov.

"And if you want to have war I can call all the Dragons and exterminate your guild, so you don't have any chance to win". Said Naruto.

"Ok we won't go to war but please explain to us. Why you attack them". Said Makarov

"I don't attack them, Dragneel try to punch me and I send him against the wall and say to him to control his anger or I will make it for him and you can see the resolve of is temperament and later Gajeel enter in our fight because of the message that his father sent to him though me".

_"Of course, I have to guess"_. Thought Makarov.

"And about why I leave them that bad, I certainly know that we Dragonslayer when we want, we don't listen to anyone, unless we past for a big shock that will change us and almost dyeing will make that to them". Said Naruto.

"Change about what?". Asked Makarov.

"About their training, you see each Dragon look forward to his son, and before they leave them they put a seal in them that will teleport him or her to where his father or mother is, when he or she reach there, he or she will have to fight against his father and mother to prove how good Dragonslayer he or she is and as reward they are allowed to visit his father or mother frequently, the father of both of them talk to me and said me that they have become lazy and if they keep that way they will never see them". Said Naruto.

"Now I need to continue with the task that was give it to me". Said Naruto.

"Wendy Marvell I have a message to you from Grandeeney your mother". Said Naruto. Wendy was walking very fearfully till she was in front of him, all of the guild was ready to attack Naruto if he attack Wendy.

"What message send me my mother". Said Wendy almost crying.

Naruto approach to Wendy who has her eyes closed waiting for some kind of punch or crude words.

Naruto was in one of his knees and put his hand in the head of Wendy and Said.  
"I miss you my little cloud".

That make her to see Naruto in shock as just her mother call her like that.

"Here is someone important to us my little cloud, he is someone that didn't know you but already love you, I know that I didn't train you to be a fighter but if you want to see me you have to learn how to fight and that's why I ask to my nephew to train you, he know Sky Dragonslayer magic so don't be afraid till we see each other my little cloud". Said Naruto and kiss the forehead of Wendy.

Everyone was shocked a few minutes before he has leave both Natsu and Gajeel almost dead and don't show any mercy and now he was kissing the forehead of a little girl who has lost her mother and even now she was crying for her mother.

"You are the nephew of my mother right Prince Naruto, will you teach me how to fight but I have to warn you that I am not a good Dragonslayer". Said Wendy.

"Yes I am his nephew as I am the nephew of all Dragons. Why you said that Wendy as I see you are a better Dragonslayer than Natsu or Gajeel". Replied Naruto with a warm smile that make blush Mirajane, Erza and a blonde girl that was with Mirajane and Erza.

"How you can say that I don't know how to fight and the Sky Dragonslayer magic that I know is just to cure my friends". Replied Wendy.

"You just need proper training and the Sky Dragonslayer magic can win against Fire and Metal". Said Naruto.

"How, is suppose that the Sky magic just make the fire bigger and can't traspass the metal". Said Wendy.

"That's where you are wrong Wendy you see The Sky Dragonslayer Magic is the mix of Air Dragonslayer Magic with medicine Magic you just can make half of the Sky Magic, now I will teach you the other half and make you the most powerful Dragonslayer in Fairy tail. Now about the fire winning against the Sky, that's is right just if you use the air to blow the fire it will make bigger but as Grandeeney I can make a vacuum of air that doesn't have oxygen inside that will make the Fire of Natsu die before touch me as you see in my fight against him and speaking of the Metal winning against the Sky there you are wrong too, you see if you unleash a big amount of condensed air you can cut Metal as if it was butter". Said Naruto making Wendy astonished of the opportunity that she has thank to his magic.

"Now I need to talk with Laxus Dreyar". Yelled Naruto that make rise his eyebrow Makarov.

"Ohh I see you want to be part of the well known team that I have". Said Laxus.

"No, I am here because I am the one that will decide your fate if you life or died today, as you are a fake Dragonslayer you give us real Dragonslayer nothing but shame but to your luck or no that much Raiyuuta my uncle see potential in you, show me your lightings and earn your position as son of Raiyuuta The Lighting Dragon".

Everyone was shocked to say the least.

"I see so you want a fight scum". Said Laxus with lighting surrounding him.

"Let's see if you can be a real Dragonslayer". Replied Naruto.

Laxus rush to him in a unbelievable speed just to meet a punch in his face.

"What happen Dreyar is that all you have". Said Naruto in a mocking tone.

"You little shit, think that can be better than me". Said Laxus with veins pounding and forming lighting around him.

"Let's see if your Lightning can give a good fight against someone that is a real Lightning Dragonslayer". Said Naruto.

At this Laxus dissappear in a flash appearing in Naruto's back and Yelled. "**Lightning blast"**.

Naruto recieve all the damage as if it was nothing. "Very pathetic, I was expecting a better attack". Said Naruto just looking at the sky as he was thinking in another thing and don't really paying attention of Laxus.

"We can play all the day but I have other things to do, so I will end this fight, come at me with all you have". Said Naruto.

Laxus inflate his chest and yelled.

**"Roar of the Lighting Dragon"**. Unleashing a massive roar of pure electricity

_"He has some potential for what I can see, with that roar is more than enough to send him to Raiyuuta but as a favor to my uncle I will beat the hell out of him"_. Thought Naruto smirking.

**"Roar of the Lighting Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto consuming all the roar of Laxus with his own roar.

Naruto use the speed that gain as a Lighting Dragonslayer and disappear in a second just to be see it in front of Laxus with his fists full of electricity.

**"Iron fists of the Lighting Dragon"**. Yelled Naruto sending punch after punch taking the air out of Laxus lungs and to finish the little combo he use a uppercut sending him flying in the air just to be put back to the ground by a Axe kick in the air.

With that Laxus was cold in the floor and with a smokescreen hiding him and Naruto from the guild members and Makarov his grandfather.

Naruto approach to the unconscious Laxus and did some set of hand signs sending Laxus to Raiyuuta by reverse summon.

After the smoke disappear Makarov eyes wide as he can't see his grandson in the floor, he just can see a little pool of blood and Naruto as it nothing have happen.

Makarov fall to his knees crying the lost of his grandson.

Naruto was walking in direction to Makarov and few guild members jump in his way to do something against Makarov.

"Hey it wasn't enough that Laxus isn't anymore with us and still want to do more damage to us". Yelled a bandage Natsu from the door of the guild.

"Quiet Dragneel I just want to talk with Makarov". Said Naruto.

Naruto was in front of the crying Makarov. To be honest Naruto feel back to make him think that Laxus was death.

"Why, why you have to kill my only grandson. He was my only blood relative since his father abandoned us to make himself a dark mage". Said Makarov crying with the rest of the guild crying too even Wendy, Mirajane and Erza, yes everyone in the guild think in Laxus as an asshole but they never would want him dead just to make everything easier around the guild.

"What are you crying, there is nothing to cry...". Said Naruto but was cut because of a big hand from Makarov that was trying to crush him for those words.

"You end the live of my grandson and you say that is not a reason to cry for him. I don't care if we are a legal guild I will destroy you". Said Makarov putting more force in his hand to crush Naruto against the ground.

Naruto ignite his body burning the hand of Makarov and later send a uppercut to the chin leaving Makarov with a little paralysis from a lighting fist.

"First let me end what I am saying before attack, there is no reason to cry him because he is not dead". Said Naruto leaving all the guild astonished of what he say.

"But his body is not there what did you do". Replied Makarov moving a little from the paralysis.

"Let me show you". Said Naruto forming a cristal ball from nowhere and sending a little of his Lighting Dragonslayer Magic and after few seconds in the cristal ball the form of Laxus has appear, he was laying in the floor unconscious.

"Where did you send him". Said Makarov a little anger of what Naruto make him think but happy for his grandson that is alive.

"I can't say you the exact location of where the place is but I can tell you that he is in The Valley of Dragons more specifically in Raiyuuta's cave where he will live from sometime learning from him to be a real Dragonslayer as your grandson has gain the right to be Raiyuuta's son". Replied Naruto.

Everyone was shocked. Laxus was with a Dragons was the thought of some persons but more precisely the Fire and Metal Dragonslayer were thinking that this man can send them to his fathers.

"And before you ask me to send you there you can't see your fathers yet, as a task for every dragon his sons have to become strong before thinking of look for him". Said Naruto while Natsu and Gajeel was clenching his fist they can do anything to see his father till they where powerful enough to be a good rival to his father's power.

"Well everything was already took care so I can find a place to live for a time as I will teach Wendy to be a fighter". Said Naruto taking his leave but before he can walk out of Fairy Tail Wendy stop Naruto and said.

"I don't want you to leave, I think that in Fairy Tail you can live for a while".

Naruto smile but reject the offer after all he has make a big act today it is not like they will want him near of him.

"Wendy is right you can live here for a while". Said Makarov surprising everyone. "After all everything that happen today wasn't something pointless it was something necessary so I will no resent you". Replied Makarov smiling to him.

"Ok, I will live here for a while". Said Naruto smiling.

**Few hours later**

After those event that pass no that long, you can see a Naruto that was talking with Wendy about the training till a little group of friends of Wendy go near her and Naruto and start talking.

"Naruto-san you see to be a great mage". Said Erza.

"It would be more appropriate to say that I am a warrior because I am not just a mage". Replied Naruto.

"Mmmmhhh interesting and what do you suppose to be? ". Asked Erza.

"I am as I say a warrior because I am a mixture between a mage and a ninja". Said Naruto.

"Wow like a real ninja, that's cool". Said a flying cat and Natsu was paying attention and was very excited to see some ninja stuff.

" Yes, I am a real ninja and just to know who are you kitten". Said Naruto.

" I am happy, nice to meet you, want some fish". Replied Happy offering some oh his food to Naruto.

"Hey it's my pleasure to meet you and thank you for the fish". Said Naruto taking the fish and letting a little flame that come from his hands to cook the fish.

" That's also is that a ninja trick". Said Happy.

" You can say so". Replied Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" And what bring you here Naruto-san". Asked Mirajane.

" Well you see I am front other country with the name of the elemental country and for a mission give it to me by my leader I came here to make an alliance with your leader". Replied Naruto.

" Well our leader live in other place you see he is the king of fiore and he rule all the country". Said Mirajane.

" Mmmmhhh is different from home, we have five feudal lord that rule portions of the country and places that didn't have a feudal is call a minor village, my village name is call Konohagakure no sato or just Konoha to shorted and the leader of my village is the Hokage". Replied Naruto. "_I will have to see the king in other opportunity"_. Thought Naruto.

" You see to be very young to be a warrior don't get me wrong but the way you fight is like you are...". Said Erza but was interrupt by Naruto.

"Like I am ready to kill opponent, right". Said Naruto getting the attention of everyone now.

"I am a ninja and in my country we live a specific situation, as you see you just have one king in my country you can say that we have 5 kind of king and they aren't the best person of the world you see but that is other thing. What I want to say is that from a very young age, we ninjas learn to be assassins or killer because we are merely weapons to our kage ". Said Naruto on a coldly tone with everyone paling for what a ninja is.

"But that is just the definition that what a ninja is to the country and as I never like that I changed that for one that I actually like it". Replied Naruto smiling.

"And what is your definition of what a ninja is". Said a blonde girl.

" We ninjas are protectors of that thing that we love, some love money others fame but I love the persons around me and for that I will protect them no matter what, and not to be rude but who are you?". Said Naruto surprising Makarov and the guild members around him.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, a pleasure to meet you". Said Lucy smiling.

"The pleasure is mine". Replied Naruto smiling to her.

"It's very noble of your part Naruto-san". Replied Erza.

"Prince Naruto...". Said Wendy until was interrupt by Naruto that said.

"Just call me Naruto or just sensei". Said Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei do you have someone special in your life". Asked Wendy curious of his new sensei.

"Well in what kind of special do you mean Wendy, I have several persons that are special in their own way". Said Naruto.

"Well like a girlfriend I mean". Said Wendy.

"Well I have to say first than anything that I am a special case of person because I am allow by my leader to repopulate my clans". Replied Naruto seeing how everyone was curious at what he said.

"By repopulate you mean as have children". Replied Wendy.

"Yes and as the last of my clans I have the right to repopulate them and by law I have to practice something that is not seeing that much". Said Naruto with all the guild even more curious.

"And that will be?". Asked Mirajane.

"Polygamy". Said Naruto.

Every girl was blushing for what he say, Makarov was cold in the floor with a stream of blood in his nose as well as every man in the guild.

_"Well at least I have a chance"_. Was the collective thought of Mirajane, Erza and Lucy and them shake her heads to remove those thoughts of her minds.

"Polygamy?". Asked Wendy innocently.

"I will explain you later in time, maybe in few years". Said Naruto with a poker face but very inside of him was cursing himself for teach her something for what she wasn't ready.

"Mmmmhhh is very late Wendy, we start tomorrow your training". Said Naruto saying his good nights to the group.

"Ahh one more thing there is a update of the creed, it say.

**No bother where we are. **

**We dragons look for each other. **

**Our dragon's soul link us from the day we born till the day we died. **

**Now and forever.**

**We Are Dragons.**". Said Naruto with his eyes slit before all his body ignite in silver bluish flames and dissappear.

Wendy was astonished of the addition in the creed and take it to heart she will look forward his brothers and sisters too.

And with that everyone when to sleep . till something come to the mind of the girls that are interest in him.

_"He never said if he has a girlfriend"_. Was the thought that have Lucy, Erza and Mirajane.

And cut.

**A/N**

Well it take me time but here is the new chapter.

As I ever said and I am starting to think that is making a custom, leave a review with your opinion or suggestions for the summons or anything else.

About add Wendy in the Harem I don't think so I see her as more a sister to Naruto as I explain that he see all the Dragonslayer as brothers and sisters no more than that.

Harem list: Hinata, Tsunade, Haku, Mei, Yami, Shinigami, Kami, Anko, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy and Kagura.

That is the list for now maybe 1 or 2 more.

I need names for Kami, Yami and Shinigami so please PM me with names to her.

Till next chapter.

Nero01 out.


	15. Important Talk with a King

Back and on my way chapter 15

**Biju talk, jutsus, locations or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

**First than anything I want to apologies for not continue this fic but I want to let you (readers) know that I will never leave a fic incomplete, it's just that a new idea was in my mind so before I forget it, I wrote it, that's the reason why I didn't keep writing this fic.**

**I leave note in the end of the chapters and it is important to be read-**

**Without make this too long.**

Let's start with the fic

**Next day in the morning.**

We can see Naruto training in the backyard of the guild, after all if he doesn't keep practicing his condition and Taijutsu can get rusty and that's not acceptable for someone as him.

Erza, Wendy, Mirajane and Lucy wake up and go to the guild for different reasons, Wendy for training and the rest just because want to talk with Naruto.

They enter the guild but heard some noise in the backyard so they walk to the backyard just to see something unexpected for them.

Naruto was shirtless, the ladies see how the sweat was falling down of his chest and back meanwhile Naruto keep working out without notice the girls.

Naruto stop and start breathing, later see the massive rock that he move to practice one important attack, he walk till he was in front of the rock and go into a special stance it was part of the Taijutsu that he work with his father.

_"It's time to see the fruits of hard work"._ Naruto thought and then he closed his eyes and keep breathing slowly.

Naruto opened his eyes and the girls can see his slit eyes and Naruto throw a punch to the rock while saying.

**"Silver Thunder King Fist: Rising Dragon".**

Everyone see how the rock dissappear as if never was there to start.

_"Ummm I think I can improve a little more that attack"._ Naruto thought while the girls was shocked of what they saw not that long.

"Naruto-sensei that attack was great". Webdy yelled leaving all the girls uncovered.

_"I wasn't paying attention in the surrounding, how reckless of my part"._ Naruto thought reprimanded himself for not noticing them.

"Thank you Wendy, it was something that I had working a long time ago". Said Naruto taking his shirt from the ground.

"Ladies what are you doing here so early in the morning for what I can see from the position of the sun it had to be 7:00 AM". Said Naruto.

"Well I was too excited to start training so can sleep to much". Replied Wendy.

"I want a little sparring". Said Erza nervously.

"I had to work in the bar". Said Mirajane don't saying the truth as Erza.

"I want to take a job". Say Lucy looking in another direction trying to not make visual contact.

_"They really don't not how to lie"_. Thought Naruto.

"I see, what do you think of start with the training Wendy and girls if you want to come with us you are more than welcome". Said Naruto smiling.

"Well if you put it in that way, who we are to say no". Said Lucy, Erza and Mirajane.

"We will not train him but in a good place I see while coming here to the guild, just please touch any part of my body". Said Naruto seeing the blush in the girls except for wendy that hug him from the back.

"Good, all you ladies closed your eyes". Said the girls holding his arms, back and chest close their eyes.

"Hiraishin no jutsu". Yelled Naruto and dissappear in a flash.

**In a mountain in Fiore.**

"Now you can open your eyes". Said Naruto and the girls start opening their eyes and see their surroundings.

"Naruto-sensei where are we". Said Wendy not recognizing anything.

"We are in a mountain few miles of Magnolia, the persons that I see call this place the mountain of Tornadoes for their massive accumulation of air here". Said Naruto.

"Naruto you know that this place, no one has climb this mountain for their weird and unpredictable weather changes". Said Erza astonished of where she is.

"I didn't know that I just drop a kunai here and now we are here so let's start the training". Said Naruto.

"Wendy first than all you need to learn something fundamental for a Sky Dragonslayer and that's that you have the power to control not just air but the weather itself". Said Naruto sagely making Wendy widened.

"You need to see not just the air but everything that have oxygen in it as your weapon, and to control the weather remember that you can use to your advantage the pressure in the air and that way you can make a sunny day in a rain day with practice you will do anything like tornadoes, hurricane by Naturals ways". Said Naruto.

"Wow so I can do all that things". Said Wendy.

"That's why I said that you will be the best Dragonslayer in your guild, you have a power that is better than strength, you have adaptability". Replied Naruto.

"Let's start Naruto-sensei". Said Wendy excited.

Naruto make a clone to train Wendy and then go to the Mirajane.

"Now Mirajane I can feel a big power inside of you, could you give me a summary of your magic?". Asked Naruto.

"Well my magic is called Take over, and with that magic I can transform myself in a demon". Said Mirajane to get a interesting look from Naruto.

_"Mmmmhhh very weird, find someone that can use demons power and not going insane, very admirable"._ Thought Naruto.

"You will work in stamina and control, using the power of a demon it's not something easy, for that I can help you". Replied Naruto.

"How, you don't use demon's power". Said Mirajane.

" That's where you are wrong, inside of me is sealed the most fearful demon ever know in my country". Said Naruto that get a nod from Mirajane.

Naruto make a clone and send him with Mirajane to other part of the forest.

Naruto walk and reach the place where Erza is.

"Erza I can feel power in you, you just need go further in your swordsmanship". Said Naruto getting a nod from Erza.

"I can't teach you my style but I can help you with everything I know of how to wield a sword". Said Naruto.

"I am grateful for your help and don't get me wrong but why I can learn your sword style?". Asked Erza, not that she want to be learn the style that bad it just mere curiosity.

"It's because all the styles that I know are family style so for me to teach it, you will have to become my wife". Said Naruto not taking in count what he said, Erza blush very hard for what he said and few minutes later he fall in count.

"Sorry for what I said, let's start with your training". Said Naruto nervous while he was scratching the back of his head.

Naruto leave a clone with Erza and go for the last person to train.

"Lucy I can feel that you need to improve your magic reserve and need strength". Said Naruto getting a nod of Lucy.

"I know I am the one that need more help that anyone". Said Lucy a little sad to always be the damsel in distress.

"You are right in that, you are the one that need more training". Said Naruto coldly hurting Lucy for those word.

"But... you will be my best student ever". Said Naruto surprising Lucy for those words.

"Lucy you have something that not everyone have and that is will, you want to be a better magician, you want to change from the bottom of your heart, you just need help to succeed and that is why I am here, I will make you proud of yourself when I end your training". Said Naruto smiling to Lucy.

Naruto start to make a schedule with exercises for his physical and magic and then leave her with a clone of himself

Naruto go to a secluded area in the forest and put a barrier around him.

_"I don't want to disturb the training of them"_. Thought Naruto.

Naruto start to mold his magic and go into his DragonForce mode.

"Let's keep inventing". Said Naruto mixing different Dragonslayer elements.

**6 hours later**

Naruto break the barrier and walk in direction to the girls.

Naruto see Wendy and Lucy pass out in the floor and Mirajane with Erza where conscious but couldn't move for a while.

"I can see the little training of today was well made it". Said Naruto taking the girls and transporting them back to the guild.

**Inside the guild.**

Everyone were worry for not see Mirajane, Lucy, Erza and Wendy all the day.

Then in the backyard a silver flash appear and see all the girls unconscious around of Naruto.

"Bastard what did you do with Lucy and Erza". Yelled Natsu running against Naruto with his fist in fire.

Naruto catch the fist and mold ice in his hand freezing the hand of Natsu.

"First than anything, know the events before attack, Lizard, next time you just jump to attack before thinking I will beat you and leave you bleed out in the cold floor". Said Naruto deadly, scaring Natsu and making him think twice before jump.

"the unconscious girls around me were training with me and this is the result of their first training section with me". Said Naruto taking the girls inside of the guild amd putting them in the infirmary.

**9 months later.**

All the girls have improve exponentially Mirajane and Erza can keep a good fight against the ace of Fairy Tail no one have beat him yet but with time Erza or Mirajane will take the title of the ace of Fairy Tail.

Wendy have improve in her curative and offensive magic. She can beat Natsu and Gajeel at the same time.

This make Natsu and Gajeel train like mad guys just to take back their pride.

Lucy can make A rank mission alone without help of her keys, she have improve her Taijutsu and actually make a bastard version of the strong fist of Tsunade by adding magic instead of chakra, she even develop her natural magic. She can use lighting magic very proficiently.

Naruto was in the roof of Fairy Tail looking how his apprentice were training.

_"I think that I know what you feel father when I finished my training with you"._ Thought Naruto proudly seeing how the fight Erza against Mirajane end in a draw again.

_"looks like we have 1.289 draws now"_. Thought Naruto.

Meanwhile Wendy is fighting Lucy.

now that Lucy have improve that much Wendy can't took relax or she will lose the spar.

After a lot of attacks. The spar end in a draw.

" I see so now we have 646 wins, 248 lose and 600 draws to Wendy". Said Naruto to himself.

Naruto transported him to the backyard of Fairy Tail and congratulated the girls for their hard work, Lucy approach to Naruto and kiss him and follow her were Mirajane and last Erza.

In those 9 months the 3 girls declare to him and after a long talk of his status and the other girls that he has in his country, the 3 said that they didn't care for that while he keep loving all of them equally.

Something that Naruto make sure to leave clear for all hers.

"Ladies, I had a great time with you but I have to continue with my mission, I have to talk with your king". Said Naruto.

"We were expecting this Naruto and we understood that you are in a mission and have to be done". Said Erza a little sad, knowing that her boyfriend have to leave the guild.

"I will leave you something special". Said Naruto making appear a little box in his hand.

"Naruto opened it and show the girls four collars with their respective pendant.

"These are pendants make by myself they have special properties". Said Naruto taking one a putting in the neck of Erza.

"This one give you a little boost in your magic and make the change of armor easier". Said Naruto meanwhile Erza was admiring his red necklace.

"This one let your reserve fill much faster". Said Naruto while Lucy was seeing her yellow necklace.

"This one make your demonic's power easier to wield". Said Naruto putting the white necklace around the neck of Mirajane.

"This one allow you to enter in Dragonforce mode without too much effort and lesser the pain of active the mode". Said Naruto putting the sky blue necklace around Wendy's neck.

"Little cloud I have to leave for my mission but known that our soul are linked for the eternity". Said Naruto seeing that Wendy was crying for his departure. Wendy nodded and hug him.

"I will be back someday Wendy and I expected a good fight against my first disciple". Said Naruto returning the hug meanwhile Wendy was promising to herself to train even harder to not disappointed his mentor and brother.

"I have to go, bye ladies". Said Naruto and dissappear in a silver flash.

**Outskirts of Magnolia**

_"Well it's time to see the king, for what the girls said me I have to follow this highway for and long time"._ Thought Naruto already missing Mirajane, Erza, Lucy and Wendy.

**Few hour later**

**In Crocus**

_"So this is the capital of the kingdom"._ Thought Naruto, looking to the very vivid city.

**After walking to the castle**

"Hail, where are your intention with the king". Said a guard.

"I am an ambassador of the elementals country, I am here to make an alliance between Fiore and Konohagakure no sato". Said Naruto.

"2 guard will escort you to the throne room". Said the guard opening the doors.

**Throne room**

"So you are the ambassador that my guards said me". Said the king.

"I am, king Thomas". Said Naruto kneel down like a knight.

"Please stand up mister". Said Thomas E . Fiore.

"King Thomas, my name is Naruto". Replied Naruto

King Toma make a move of his hand and a guard go near him.

"Call my daughter here, she can learn something about this experience". Said in a whisper the king.

"So tell me Naruto, where are you from?". Asked the King gaining time for her daughter to arrive.

"I am from the elementals country more accurate from Konohagakure no sato or just Konoha to shorted it". Said Naruto before the door opened and a girl appear.

"Ohh Hisui you have come, Naruto this is my daughter Hisui E. Fiore". Said the king meanwhile Hisui find her sit next to his father.

" Now Naruto we want to know, what happen with our explorers, we have send signs and they don't answer us". Said Thomas dead serious and expecting and attack for the ambassador.

"We are deeply sorry for that, you see your explorers traspass their frontier limits and wanting to us surrender against them". Said Naruto getting serious.

"We have act properly and eliminate them". Said Naruto.

"Now my question it was your express order to conquer us King Fiore". Said Naruto leaking his KI.

"Actually my order was to find someone of importance that could establish an alliance with us, I'm very sorry for that". Said the King apologizing for what the explorers did.

"Well I am here King Thomas and I am all ears for your suggestions to an alliance between us". Said Naruto.

Hisui was thinking in which moment this turn against them, first come this guy to the castle searching for an alliance and now are us who want an alliance with him.

" My father said that we want someone of importance of that place, who are you?". Asked arrogantly Hisui.

"Well, I am Prince Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX, Prince of Dragons and next in line for the throne". Said Naruto making Hisui for her action and Thomas for leave her daughter come to and important meeting like this.

"Sorry for my previous action Prince Naruto, I don't know you were a Prince". Said Hisui apologizing for her behavior.

"Well Princess Hisui that's a lesson of humility for you, if you want to be a good Queen for your people you have to see anyone as your equal and never less than yourself". Said Naruto.

"I sincerely apologies for my daughter behavior Prince Naruto". Said king Thomas.

**After a long talk and a summoning**

**Back in Konoha**

"We, the kingdom of Fiore agree with a full alliance with Konoha and as a last gift I the king of Fiore give my permission to one Prince Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX to marry my daughter Princess Hisui E Fiore". Read Tsunade and look at Naruto waiting for answer.

"What can I said Tsunade-chan, you wanted an alliance with this country and that is the aftermath of got it". Replied Naruto.

The hair of Tsunade was covering his eyes and muttered something.

" You still love me, you still love us".

This freeze Naruto totally and then hug Tsunade.

"I will love all of you equally, you are as important as the other girl, never doubt of the value you have to me, because a part of my heart is all your Tsunade Senju". Said Naruto lovely and serious.

Tsunade see Naruto and could find that everything he said was true.

"I love you too, sorry for doubt you". Said Tsunade apologizing with the love of her life.

and cut.

A / N

Thanks you for your patience if you was expecting sooner this chapter.

Happy new year.

As ever I don't think that i am a good writer so anything you can say me, help me a lot.

Harem list: Hinata, Haku, Tsunade, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Kagura, Kaguya, Hisui, Yami, Kami, Shinigami, Mei, Anko.

Nero01 out.


	16. Retrieval and Cruel Speech

Back and on my way chapter 16

**Biju talk, jutsus, locations or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

As I said in my other fic, I am in a lot things right now, like the university and that kind of things, so I don't have enough time to write but I am here now that's what it count right?

And just to let everyone know, i don't care for the flames so if you don't like my fic or whatever i will ask you to not read it.

Not making this too long.

let's start with the fic

**Few days since Naruto return.**

_"If I am right, some big things will happen soon"._ Thought Naruto looking through the window.

"Honey what are you thinking". Said the now revealed person that came from the room and is hugging him, it was Hinata walking naked in the apartment.

"You know what will happen now, right". Asked Naruto not looking Hinata.

"I know today is the betrayal of Sasuke against Konoha but Orochimaru is dead, honey". Said dead serious Hinata.

"I was thinking about that but my guts are telling me that Sasuke will betray us again, but who will take him, Kabuto, Danzo, who and why". Was the enigmatic question.

"I think it will be better to make surveillance to Sasuke and if he betray Konoha, kill him, I don't want the same to past again, I don't want to see you in pain". Said Hinata softly at last.

_"Unbelievable she don't think in her pass dead, she didn't care to be killed that time, what really made her sad was seen me in pain for her death"._ Thought Naruto astonishing of what Hinata said.

Naruto turn his head looking Hinata at the eyes and kiss her with tons of passion.

"Have I ever told how much I love you? ".

"A few times but I won't get bored of heard it".

"I love you, Hinata Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX. In my past time I find love in you and that haven't change it not a bit".

"I love you too, Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX".

Between kisses and smiles the couple reach the room.

**Few hours later.**

"Honey is time, in few hours Sasuke should be in the north gate". Said Hinata waking up Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stand up from the bed.

"Hinata, I want you to informed the Hokage if something actually happen, I will go and stop Sasuke from betray Konoha, I don't want to live the same events that happen in our timeline".

"Is the better for all if Sasuke stop breathing". Said Hinata calmly.

"I know, it's time to go, wish me luck". Said Naruto, kissed her and shunshin out.

**North Gate.**

We can see Sasuke looking at the gate without moving an inch with a serious expression in his face.

"Konoha can't give me the power I want, this place it just holding me". Without remorse Sasuke Uchiha leave the village that have kiss his ass since the massacre of the Uchiha, the place that have giving him whatever he wants by just demand it.

**Hidden in the trees.**

_"So this is the way of what you want for you Sasuke, it is pretty sad to think that your revenge is more important to you that anything, I make a big mistake when I not go to the killing blow back in the valley of the end, but It won't happen again, I can assure you that"._ And with that Naruto jump out of the tree and leave through that gate where Sasuke go out not that long.

**Hokage's office.**

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke has go rogue a few minutes ago". Was the words of Hinata that have jump in the office without warning.

"Explain yourself, Hinata". Said Tsunade thinking that she has misplaced few words.

"As you heard Hokage-sama, Sasuke have go out of the village without permission".

"Hinata, I have been told about your strength and that is very possible that Naruto is tailing out Sasuke right now, I want you as backup for him and retrieve Sasuke if he don't want to go back, you can use lethal force to eliminate him".

"As you wish, Hokage-sama".

**Few miles ago of Konoha.**

"So, you have come. Uchiha". Those were the words of the stronger member of the ex-bodyguard of the disease sannin Orochimaru.

"As you see, I am here so take me to where I can be trained in all the snake sannin have".

**Hidden in the bushes**

_"I see, so that was the plan, they promise to Sasuke that he will take all the knowledge that Orochimaru have leave after his death, surely Kabuto can help Sasuke on few things, with that knowledge Sasuke can come with a worst jutsu than Kirin and I won't let that happen your live is forfeited Uchiha Sasuke"_. Was the thought of Naruto while his eyes slit and show his iron will.

_"Let's start with the show"._ Thought Naruto and an evil grin appear in his face.  
**"First act"**.

Kimimaru take Sasuke after giving him the pill knocking out Sasuke and put in the vessel an evil laughter resonance in the dark forest alerting all sound four.

_"I can't find out where the laughter come, this is weird, it have to be a Genjutsu"._ Was the thought of Kimimaru.

"I will take Sasuke to the safe house, kill whatever that is out there".

"Just go out white head of shit".

Kimimaru take Sasuke leaving the sound four against a mighty beast.

**"You know, it is not a smart move to fight me but I certainly admire your bravery or stupidity, I don't know how you want to call it".**

Naruto start materialized though the dark.

**"I should kill all of you as I know that none of you deserve to live but I have curiosity of something, why if both are family you want to fight me".**

"What are you talking about, shit head'.

**"Your chakra and red hair show me that you are in fact an Uzumaki".**

All sound four where taking back the new and the three males jump against Naruto that just kill them without knowing, taking advantage of the shock that it was induced Tayuya, Naruto send a little amount of lighting though her nervous system, making her fall on her knees.

"What that hell you did me, fucking retarded".

**"You are such a foolish mouth girl, but i don't care you are family and i will protect you of everyone".**

Naruto make a clone and take Tayuya back to Konoha, in that time Hinata jump out of few trees and see Naruto making the clone and take Tayuya with him.

Naruto turn back and see her.

"So you are my backup team, honey".

"That depends, you were expecting someone else, Naruto-kun". Said Hinata with a flirting tone in her voice.

"Not really but i can't say that i won't like no one else in this mission besides you". Said Naruto walking near her and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Now we have to reach Sasuke, let's go".

**Open field, near the valley of the end**

"Hinata, i will let you fight Kimimaru, i will go after Sasuke".

"Ok honey, enjoy it". Kissing the cheek of Naruto.

"Oh believe it, i will honey, i will".

_"They are over here, i will have to leave the vessel here and kill them"_. Thought Kimimaru leaving Sasuke in bushes.

Kimimaru take out bones of his body and active the curse mark.

"I don't have time to play with them".

Hinata and Naruto jump out of a tree and were in the open field.

"Prepare yourself Kimimaru I am your opponent". Was all that Hinata said before rush against Kimimaru.

Naruto rush to the signature mark of Sasuke's chakra and find out that Sasuke was on the head of Madara Uchiha. Naruto shunshin him on Hashirama Senju head.

"Why are you after me dobe, you want me to go back to Konoha because I can tell you that I won't go back to that place".

"Ohhh Sasuke believe me I don't care if you want to deserted of Konoha if it is in my hand I will certainly kill you right now but I have to accomplish the protocol so I will say this one time, come back peacefully or I will kill you here and now, is your choice". Naruto start to leak KI.

Sasuke active his curse mark and rush against Naruto, this action make grin Naruto.

_"This is what I was expecting Sasuke is certainly rotten"._

And the fight start puches and kicks fly in direction of Naruto that just evade them. After few minutes of evade all the attack of the Uchiha, Naruto deliver a punch to the guts of Sasuke sending him flying against a tree.

"Such a waste of time I will end this Sasuke you don't deserve my attention".

Pissing out Sasuke, he make few hand sign and yelles his jutsu.

**"Lightning Style: Chidori".** And rush against Naruto making great mistake.

When you rush blindly against your opponent you make one hell of mistakes that is that you are expecting your opponent to do the same, great mistake.

Naruto form a rasengan in his hand and add his wind chakra.

**"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken".** And throw it against Sasuke who can't avoid the collision and try to overpower his jutsu, something that didn't work after all wind win against lighting.

The just hit Sasuke with all his power leaving Sasuke the lacerated corpse unrecognizable, Naruto proceedes to seal the corpse.

"Rest in pieces, Sasuke Uchiha, know that you died without leaving no one that really love you crying".

And with that Naruto run back to the open field just to see the corpse of Kimimaru and Hinata waiting and drinking a cup of tea, from where she have that cup no one know.

"I can see that you finish the work Naruto-kun and is just you here so I can assume that Sasuke is not here with us anymore".

"You certainly are not just smart but beautiful". And with that proceeds to kiss her.

After few second kissing her, she broke the kiss and said.

"it's time to go back, Tsunade is waiting for us".

**Back in Konoha**

You can see teacher and students of the rookies in the gate along side the Hokage, Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

In the large road you can see a silhouette of two person walking in direction of the gate.

Both of them see everyone in the gate waiting for them, seconds later we can see Hinata and Naruto in the gate.

"We are back Hokage-sama". Both replied.

"I can see that Jonin, status of the renegade, Jonin Naruto Uzumaki".

Naruto take out from a pocket a scroll, leaving the teacher cold, recognizing this kind of scroll... a storage scroll, usually to bring with you money or heavy stuff but a black storage scroll just mean one thing, a corpse is what is delivering.

"Sasuke Uchiha resist the arrest and rush against me, willing to kill me in the spot, I follow orders and use lethal force to eliminate the threat, Hokage-sama". Now all rookies were freeze for the news, Sasuke Uchiha the guy that all hate in a way is death right now.

"Good job, Jonin, feel proud that you secure your village, you can go home and have 2 weeks of vacation". After those words Naruto and Hinata start walking to their home

Sakura was crying on the floor, not that long Sasuke, the guy that she love is death but her angry was bigger than her sadness so she stand up and said.

"How you dare to kill Sasuke, the guy that I love just because he go rogue".

Naruto stop and look at the pink haired girl.

"Are you serious about those word, Haruno, are you just saying what you said without thinking or what, he go rogue and as my work is to bring back traitor to have his punish or kill them in the spot without thinking twice".

"You could bring him back, you could bring him to me, to save his life". The anger of Sakura was reaching new limits.

"I certainly could but bring him back wasn't my mission, I was sent to bring him back to the village **if** he wants but after I offer him come back he rush against me with a Chidori in hand and I take that as he decline to my offer and proceed with the protocol. if a rogue ninja don't want to go back, kill him/her they are not part of your village anymore so go without mercy, they don't deserve nothing". Those words let perplexed all the rookies.

"Naruto, you kill my student just because of that, are you freaking serious". Said Kakashi leaking KI.

"You have to be more than used of this kind of measure after all it was you that kill Rin to secure the village".

Kakashi feel those words as daggers in his heart just remember that day make him to think twice what purpose he have to live a new day meanwhile Rin and Obito are 5 feet under ground.

"I will fucking kill you, Naruto". Yelled Sakura.

"I will think twice that before do anything Haruno if you go against a fellow ninja you will punish with death by the hand of that ninja that you try to attack". Was the commanding voice of Tsunade Senju.

"This kind of result is expected, this is the world of ninjas that we live if you can't live with it you are not fit to be one them".

"I don't care, I will kill you demon". Yelled Sakura rushing against Naruto.

"Sakura, please st...". The warning of Kakashi died in his mouth after what he see.

Naruto take out his sword and cut the head of Sakura so fast that a geyser of blood come from her.

All were scared of what they see, those slit eyes that see your very soul that don't feel any remorse of what he have done, that undeniable determination, cold and effective sight that trigger in anyone fear.

Naruto see there face, Anko was proud of him, Kurenai didn't care along side Asuma and Gai, the remaining team 7 were crying, Shikamaru along side Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, were perplexed, Ino was crying the death of her childhood friend, Hiruzen just have a sad face not for Sakura but to see someone so young died.

"All of you are thinking if the guy that you see right now is some kind of demon or something, if you think that you are wrong".

**"I am the Dragon that will hunt any of you if you become renegade, if any of you think that because I know you from before will help your case, you are very wrong, I will go and hunt anyone that go rogue, I have make myself clear".**

No one response.

**"I SAID I HAVE MAKE MYSELF CLEAR".**

"HAI". was the replied of the ninjas except for Tsunade, Hinata, Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

"I will rest now Hokage-sama if you excuse me".

"You are dismiss Jonin/Hunter nin Naruto Uzumaki".

Hinata and Naruto leave in a shunshin of silver bluish flame and reappear in their house.

"It has been a long night but is time to rest". Said Naruto going to the bed.

And cut.

**A / N**

A little short the Chapter but I think you would like after so long

To those that where expecting this Chapter, well there you have it

I just want to thanks for your patience and that i will update whenever I have time

As is tradition i will say that i don't think of myself as a good writter but I really enjoy it doing this so, is the important thing if you ask me.

Nero01 Out.


	17. Don't Pissed out the Chief

Back and on my way

chapter 17: Summon's Hunt start and Don't Pissed out the Chief

**Biju talk, jutsus, locations or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

It has pass time since the last update but remember that I am here and that's why this chapter have been made.

But anything else to say

let's start with the fic.

It have passed few days since the disband of team seven after all a cell with just 2 men can't work for the village. So till they get new recruits they will keep training for themselves.

Naruto's house.

Naruto was resting in his bed with Hinata along side him but was thinking about something that he will need sometime in the future.

"Honey, I think is time". Said Naruto looking at the window without paying too much attention to Hinata.

"Time for what". Said Hinata with interest in her voice.

"I have to look for this". Said Naruto taking the summons map in his hand, making Hinata to frown because she knows what it mean the map.

"I know you have to go, it just I don't want you that far away of me for that long". For what Hinata knows Naruto will have to depart from the village and no come back for at least 2 or 3 years after all it wasn't just get the summons he have to train with them.

"I don't like it too but it's needed, I promise you that I will get back to your arms to all of your arms". Said Naruto looking to all of her girls in the bed after all it was a very long night yesterday and now is a tiring morning but every girl have a happy smile meanwhile sleep.

"Let's talk about this with all of them when they are awake, Ok". Replied Hinata cuddling in her boyfriend/husband chest.

"Fine, let's talk about this later". Said Naruto closing his eyes for few minutes and go back to sleep.

**Few hours later.**

In Naruto's house every girl was awake and in the living room waiting for the guy that shake her world.

Naruto reach the living room and sit on a chair near of a table.

"Ladies, all of you are here because I have something important to announce". Naruto make a dramatic pause and see all his girlfriends and then said.

"I have to go out of the village for 3 years". Every girl freeze out but the calm didn't keep for a long time when Tsunade said to him that he can't go out without her allow it.

"Tsunade, I know is hard but he have to do it". Replied Hinata knowing why Naruto have to depart.

Naruto walk to Tsunade and kiss her.

"I know is hard but I have to do it, it's part of my training give it to me by my father". Said Naruto taking out the map of summons from a scroll. (Yeah, is scrollception :), I know is a pretty bad joke).

"This is the scroll of summons, here received the coordinate of where are the most powerful summons ever and I will be the first person to have all of then, that's why I have to do this, because I know that they will be needed in the no so long away future".

Tsunade take a breath to calm her and then said.

"Fine, you are allow it to leave the village but you must return after those 3 years and not a day later, ok". Said Tsunade using his authoritative tone that got a nod from Naruto.

"I will be back to all of your arms, may I will be far away but I will take everyone of you in my heart". Said Naruto and proceed to kiss every girl and go out.

A very long journey has begun.

Naruto go out of Konoha and few kilometers away of it, He take out the map and put a little of his chakra inside it and few words appear on the blank map.

**Where the biggest war begun and ended**

**The place where trees see them rest**

**The biggest clash that ever exist take place over there.**

After those words appear Naruto sit and start thinking about what it may be.

"Ok, try to think, take every part of the message and decode it, It cannot be that hard to figure out".

_"Which war it mean over the history every war was big, destruction, blood and pain but who was the biggest one"._ Thought Naruto seeing the sky till a hawk pass over him and like a lighting an idea pass through the head of Naruto.

"Of course, the first war was known as the biggest war because it was the war of the clans before every village take shape".

The first part of the words on the map shine in blue.

_"I think that the map is sentient of some kind of shape, he will shine in blue when I know the right answer"._ Thought Naruto seeing the map.

_"Now, the second part, The place where trees see them rest, it must be in the fire country after all is the place with more trees in the continent but who they see rest"_. Was the constantly thought of Naruto not getting nothing meanwhile the time passed he decide to try with the next line.

"Maybe the next line with make sense with the previous one". Said Naruto

_"The biggest clash that ever exist take place over there, in the ninja history they have many of really good ninjas but who are the biggest, they must be one clash that have to be the greatest one and must happen in the fire country"._ Thought Naruto seeing the horizon.

_"No one said me that I will have to know Shinobi history to get the summons, it's a good thing that my father make me learn meanwhile I was in the Dragons's Valley". _Thought massaging his temple trying to remember hour of history given.

After a hour thinking the solution, it come to him in form of an epiphany.

"It must be that one, the clash of Madara Uchiha against Hashirama Senju and they fight at the valley of the end". Naruto take a glance to the map.

The map start to shine and in the left part of the map appear both statues of Hashirama and Madara but in the center of what it is see as a waterfall has a red X.

"The summon scroll must be behind the waterfall, let's go". Said Naruto running at top speed.

**Hours later. Valley of the end.**

After running though trees and reach the end of the forest, Naruto jump and stick his feet on the water and then walk through the waterfall, behind the waterfall a old cage was waiting for the choosen one to enter, a hot breeze pass through Naruto and then He go inside.

Naruto walk all the cage disposing of many traps and sentient statues trying to kill the usurper of their calmly rest, After all the traps Naruto reach the end of it where a scroll was resting in a shrine.

Naruto take the scroll in his hands and open it, the scroll have boxes to put the name of the summoner but every box was empty.

"I will be the first summoner then". Naruto cut his finger and write his name in blood and then make a set of hand signs and with a puff Naruto go to the summon dent.

Everything was dark

_"Where I am?"._ Thought Naruto no seeing nothing but then a red light appear and he decide to follow it, He did it for what it seen hours but at the end the light died but after this the bright light of the end of a cage appear.

Naruto run out of the cage and see around him, many birds where flying all of them broadcasting an immense raw power down of the hill Naruto see eight big birds waiting for him to get down, Naruto jump out and reach the place where the summons were waiting for him.

When Naruto reach them, the biggest one start talking to him.

**"Good job, summoner you has make the test to be our first summoner, the light you see was the resolution of your life, you actually don't know how many time you was about to fall in a trap but that resolve and great heart make you our first true summoner, before you many guy try it but no one were good enough".**

**"My name is Khaos, I am the chief of the Phoenixes, I am one of the few dark Phoenixes in this valley be welcome, when you start your training it will be explain it to you what is the different of a dark phoenix and a regular one".** The dark purple bird said rising his wings above the head of the other Phoenixes.

"Khaos-sama I'm grateful for your welcoming, I promise you that I will bring honor to the clan".

**"I believe you, now you will be here for a time you must be trained to be a proper summoner, we will start tomorrow". **With that said the chief turn his back to Naruto and was going to his nest

"Yes, Khaos-sama". those words make Khaos see Naruto and give him an arrogance glance, after all the pride of be one of the legendary summons and the person in front of him didn't flinch after the mention of the training of the phoenixes, the chief feel angry, like if the training of them wasn't good enough for a summoner.

_**"He must be very brave or just plain stupid".**_

**"And something else summoner, tomorrow you will see the hell made reality be prepare summoner". **

"Khaos-sama, with the time you will learn that the hell it's not a place that i haven't seen, after all my father train me". Said Naruto smirking radiating confidence.

**"So you think that your father is at the level of me, the chief of Phoenixes, think your words before replied because those may be your last". **Said Khaos angry of not been taken serious.

"Oh believe me, my father is at your level, he could fight you and come back with the victory".

Those words make the chief angry and in a dark purple flame the phoenix was surrounding, hi shape change, where the mighty bird was, an a long black haired guy was now, the guys where tall, have dark green eyes, and a kung fu style pants with an white T-shirt of cotton with a dark purple chinese style slippers.

**"Let's see if you can back up your words with facts, kid". ** Khaos rush against at Naruto with a great speed and launching and powerful punch that take Naruto out of base sending him against a pillar.

**"So this is the power that you were talking about, if that is all I am disapointed of you and your father".** Khaos turn back and was heading to his nest when a massive amount of energy was release, stopping him where he is and look back and see Naruto out of the pillar and in his feet.

"Khaos-sama, I think it will be good to start the training now, because...". Said Naruto with an sweet smile in his face scarying few of the younger phoenixes.

**"I don't take lightly, an insult to my father, and the things can get scary when I am pissed out, like now"**. Said Naruto with his draconians traits.

**Meanwhile with the rest of Phoenixes**

_**"He received a punch from Khaos-sama, this guy must be a monster to not get any damage"**_. Was the collective thought

**Back with Naruto**

_"That punch hurt like a bitch but it's nothing that i haven't received before"._

**"I applaud that you stand up after that but if that's what you want, you will regret it".**

This time was Naruto that rush against Khaos starting one hell of fight

With that a very long exhausting fighting has begun

And cut.

**A/N**

Well I'm back with a new chapter for this fic and we now know the first summon from the map.

I expect that you guys like it and if you want to review with your opinion I will like it, now I don't care for the flames so don't try to take down my morale it just don't work.

If you has any suggestion to the next summon feel free to said it to me by PM or Reviews whatever way it will be taken in consideration.

responding few question.

**Krasni:** Yukino could be add to the Harem. I'm not sure but it is a possibility,

**ligatto:** I don't have a schedule so it's depend of my inspiration and the moment.

**StrikeExia**: That's a possiblity, add those girls could work and That's one hell of an idea, I will add Kaguya don't know how but take it for granted.

If you have question leave a review with your question and in the next chapter will be answer.

As ever I don't think of myself as a good writer but I like what I do and that is what it care.

And one last thing, I reach 50K of words and that mean a lot to me, may be something pointless to you but I see it as a personal achievement. Thanks for keep reading this fic.

Nero01 out.


	18. Clash of Titans, Dragon vs Phoenix

Back and on my way

Chapter 18: Clash of Titans, Dragon vs Phoenix

**Biju talk, jutsus, locations or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

Here we are, with a new chapter of this fic, I know I have time without updates of this fic but I can assure you that I will keep updating all my fics.

With anything else to say

Let's start with this fic

Every Phoenix is amazed, that person that just appear few hour ago is now fighting against Khaos, the most powerful Phoenix that has ever born and this two titans have been fighting for hour not giving the change to rest to each other, when Khaos want to relax his posture was fast stop it by Naruto and the same apply to Naruto.

Both fighter jump back few meter and look each other trying to figure out the other.

**"I am amazed, you actually have taken me for a long time and don't see that bad"**. Said Khaos surprised of the summoner that the Phoenixes got.

"I can say the same of you, you have taken every kick and punch and don't see pretty bad, if you were any other you will be dead a long time ago". Responded Naruto very surprised of how strong the boss of Phoenixes is.

Naruto and Khaos start the fight again

Both rush against each other, Naruto delivered a kick to the head that was avoid and Khaos take the chance to delivered a punch to the ribs that hit Naruto but don't even flinch for the attack but every Phoenix in the realm could hear how the ribs of their summoner break in pieces.

Khaos look to the face of Naruto and see how he was smiling.

Khaos seeing this pretty weird he jump back while Naruto was still in the same position not even moving a finger and with his hair covering his eyes side.

"It has been a long time since I have feel this excited for a battle". Said Naruto taking another stance.

"Show me more of this, make this pain worthy". Replied Naruto with a psycho smile in his face and then rush against Khaos.

Now officially every Phoenix was terrified of their summoner.

**"You have guts kid, I have to admite that but you are too far young to even think in beat me".** Replied Khaos taking a new stance where his right fist was in front of him and the other was hide behind, his right feet a little forward that the other.

**"Come on kid, it's time to me to finish this".** Replied Khaos charging his energy in the hided fist.

**"Dark Phoenix Style: Soul Extinction".**

The fist come forward hitting with force the air and from nowhere the air itself make a tornado in front of him that rise to the sky but then a dark purple flame mix with the tornado.

Phoenixes see how his boss slaughter their summoner like it was nothing.

After the shock a Phoenix reach the boss and said.

**"It was really need it that, I don't think that he will survive that last attack Khaos-sama".**

**"Maybe you are right but if that attack don't kill him then the genjutsu that is inside of the attack will".** Replied Khaos and see how the tornado was growing more in size.

**Inside the tornado**

We can see a very burned Naruto that's inside a genjutsu.

**In the genjutsu**

Naruto was in the village but everything wasn't like before, everything was quiet like no one was there.

"Hello dobe, it has been a long time". Said a black haired guy.

"This can be possible, I kill you". Replied Naruto seeing that in front of him was no other but Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ohh but you think that with just that is enough how sweet of your part". Replied Sasuke with a insane smile in him.

"You have disappointed us, I think that you love us, how could let us die". Said the dark form of Naruto's lovers.

"No, no no, this is not possible". Said Naruto taking his hands to his face after seeing the died body of every girl that he love.

"But is pretty possible after all I have may way with each of them before I killed them". Replied Sasuke.

"You fucking bastart, I will fucking kill you". Said Naruto rushing against Sasuke with a punch ready but it just passed away of Sasuke.

"Your lover, your village, everything of what you love don't exist any more". Replied Sasuke and then the village set in fire.

"Noooooooo". Was the agony on his scream. And with that Naruto pass out due the genjutsu.

In the subconscious of Naruto.

**"Nar...".**

**"Narut...".**

**"Naruto stand up".**

Those words hear Naruto unconscious and start to react to them.

**"Naruto stand up, fight for those that you love".** Naruto wake up and see his Draco in front of him.

**"I have train you better than this, now stand up".** Said Draco.

"But father, they are death how can I keep going, how can I still live with that pain". Replied Naruto.

**"Son, in the future you will feel pain and those feelings will gone and keep in the past, now you can learn from the past or just run away from it".** Said Draco starting to vanish of the mind of Naruto.

**"Remember son, no matter where you are, I will be with you now and forever just see in your heart and find me, find them".** Said Draco before vanish.

"Father, don't leave me, father". Replied Naruto.

"How can I find someone inside of my heart". Said Naruto to himself and try to calm himself.

Naruto sit on the floor and meditate for a time after some time he have come with a deep reflection.

"Every person have come to die in the right moment, in the world exist those that have lie to the shinigami and have come with more time but they don't run for that long before being catch after all, death and Life are the other part of the same coin, after all every life is ephemera and what we do meanwhile we live is what define us". Said Naruto and after that a bright light appear.

**"You have surpass the pain and have come with a new resolution, now go my son and kick that bird ass to the moon".**

"You know it father, I will make him suffer for what he made me see".

**Outside the tornado**

**"it's better that we take out the name of the summon scroll, no one can survive for that long inside my flames".** Replied Khaos.

Some Phoenixes come with the scroll and unrolled in front of Khaos and put his finger on the name of Naruto and charge Chakra in his finger to vanish his name but his surprised come when his name start flashing in blue denying him to erase the name of the scroll.

_**"Impossible, if I can't take out his name, that mean that he is".**_ Was the thought of Khaos before the tornado explode from inside and Naruto appear releasing a lot of energy.

"Khaos, now is my turn to make you see what the hell looks like". Said Naruto with more draconian treats in him.

**"Unison Dragonforce".**

Naruto's wings slash his shirt and a very powerful energy run through his body.

**"It's time for round two, Khaos".**

Khaos try to get back in his stance but wasn't fast enough and receive a powerful punch in his face that send him against a mountain.

_**"What that heck the kid, didn't show that speed before".**_ Thought Khaos in pain.

**"Wings of the Kaiser Dragon".** From Naruto arms and wings four beam of magic shot of them hitting his target.

_**"This kid is powerful but something of him it looks familiar but I don't know yet".**_ Thought Khaos getting out of the mountain.

**"You ask for this kid, it's time for you to know the difference from a regular Phoenix of a Dark one".** Khaos charkra surround few meter of the field meanwhile Naruto was watching what Khaos have in hands.

**"7 Flames of Hell: Satan".** From behind of Khaos a dark blue flame in shape of a skull take form.

**"The Dark Phoenixes come from the hell itself, we are sacred animals from that place, we are death bringer".** Replied Khaos.

**"Jajajajajaja".** Was the laugh of Naruto.

**"Of what are you making fun, kid".** Said Khaos annoying of his attitude.

**"It just that is a good think then that".** Said Naruto calming himself.

**"I am the Dragon from hell then".** Replied Naruto with a deadly sight.

**"Let's see if you can back of those words, kid".**

**"You know that kid thing is annoying me, call me Naruto".**

**"Gain the right then".**

**"You said it".**

**"7 Flames of Hell: Satan's Purgatory".** A powerful blast of dark blue fire go with the intention of kill Naruto.

**"Roar of the Kaiser Dragon".** The powerful roar of Naruto go all power up from him making both energy clash for dominance.  
"Arrogant summoner, you will see how much the Phoenixes might is".

_"No one said that they are not powerful but I will kick your arrogant bird ass"_. Thought Naruto sending more power to the roar.

**Meanwhile with the rest of Phoenixes**

_**"Unbelievable that guy has made Khaos-sama to use the 7 Flames of Hell"**_. Thought the Phoenixes.

**Back with the fighters**

_**"This kid, could be the son of".**_ Thought Khaos seeing the eyes of Naruto with that familiar spark that he saw before.

_**"No, it can't be the son of Dra..".**_ Thought Khaos before Naruto send more power against him and the image of Draco appear behind Naruto roaring.

**"Rwoooaaarr".**

Khaos make few hands signs and make the flames to move and hit Naruto by his sides but the move of flames make him to leave his front area open and the roar hit him in full.

**"Ahhhhh".** Was the sound of both fighters scream in pain before pass out.

_**"It's a draw".** _Thought the Phoenixes and after some time the take both summoner and boss to rest for the most deplete of power that they have ever seen.

**After few days**

_"Mmmmmhhh, what that heck hit me"._ Thought Naruto waking up and testing if he can move everything.

"It see that I take a lot of damage but I can move, slow but I can move".

Naruto stand up and beside him was Khaos still unconscious.

"I can feel that you are already awake Khaos, stop pretending that you are not". Said Naruto looking at Khaos that open his eyes.

**"Nothing foul you, ehh, Draco's kid".** Replied Khaos sitting in the bed

"So, you know my father, very interesting but I think that you already see your mistake Khaos". Replied Naruto.

**"Arrogant kid, are you saying that it is my mistake that you think in us one the most powerful summon like nothing".**

"You are more wrong that you see, I don't see the Phoenixes as a weak summon, not for nothing you are part of the legendary map of summons but I don't think that you can make me see hell from the training but I have to admit that technique of you really make me see hell".

_**"So he wasn't making fun of us, just was confident that he could make it through it"**_. Thought in shock but after the time

**"Jajajajajajaja, You are amazing, I will be honored if you let my daughter to be your personal summon and I will take care of your training from now on".** Replied Khaos still laughing for his mistake.

"I wil be honored, Khaos-sama".

**"Don't give me that shit of Khaos-sama, you are the second person that have tied with me, you are now my equal".**

"Got it, Khaos and who was the first person that you recognized as your equal".

**"Draco is the only one that have win against me but i got to respect him for his honored ways to win, He even let me challange him in the future, maybe its time for the second round"**.

_"Sounds like father"._ Thought Naruto smiling for the anecdote.

"It will be a good idea if we go out and meet the rest of Phoenixes".

**"You are right, it's time to meet the rest of the family".**

**Outside of the medic tent**

Every Phoenix is worry about their chief and summoner till they see how both of them go out of the tent.

**"Chief, are you ok?".** Asked the Phoenixes.

**"I will be fine just few bruises here and there but please anyone could call my family we have a meeting to choose the partner of Naruto".** Replied Khaos with a laid back attitude.

**"Sure Khaos-sama just give us few minutes to find them, after the fight your family fleet to their nest with very worries expression in their faces, it was hard but it was need it you were in a very critical state yesterday".**

Naruto have a regretful expression in his face till Khaos see it and punch his forehead taking him out of his thoughts.

**"It was a battle don't regret what you did me, in the battlefield it was necessary because I go with the intention to kill you if you weren't go with that intention you will be dead right now".** Replied Khaos and then look forward where he could see how his family approaching.

**"Dad/Honey".** Was the scream of the 3 Phoenixes that crash with Khaos.

**"Hey, it's ok, I'm gonna survive but stop hurting me with your hugs"**.

**"You deserve it, you make us worry about you".** Replied the white haired woman with a combat chinesse dress.

**"Maybe you are right honey".** Replied Khaos and then kiss his wife.

**"Honey, it's time to go with the Phoenix council chamber, our summoner gain the right to receive his partner".**

**"Got it".** Replied her.

Khaos transform back to his bird state and take Naruto in his back and fly with the rest of Phoenixes to the chamber.

**Phoenix's chamber**

The chamber was a big cave and inside were booths like a judge office and in the middle a podium.

Every councilmen take their place meanwhile the rest of Phoenixes take their place in the upper floor seeing his summoner enter they tell him to go to the podium and then Khaos take his place in the middle of the council booths.

**"Say your full name to this chamber, summoner".** Said Khaos with his bossy tone.

"I'm Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX".

**"Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX, you have show us what it takes to be a Phoenix summoner, anyone is this chamber differ of me".** Said Khaos waiting for anyone to said something against Naruto but nothing come.

**"For the power invest to me, I declare Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX our official summoner and as is law, Naruto will receive his personal summon, anyone is up to take him as his partner".** Asked Khaos but no one said nothing, after that fight no one feel that he or she deserve him as his partner.

**"Seeing that no one want to take Naruto as his partner, I will assign you one then".** Replied Khaos and then see his daughter.

**"The Dark Phoenix Lucifer will be your partner, one step forward my daughter".**

Lucy take one step forward and see his father.

**"From now on, you and Naruto are partner transform yourself in front of your partner".** Said Khaos meanwhile Lucy nodded.

Lucy was surrounded of purple flames and then a Lady with long black hair, kung fu pants with a very tight purple chinesse T-shirt embrace her body marking her large C cup chest and use white slipper.

Naruto blush a little for his partner but that end when Khaos talk.

**"Naruto, I'm giving you my only daughter I expect that she will be treated like a queen, do you understand".** Said Khaos releasing a lot of chakra making Naruto sweat.

"I will keep her safe, Khaos, you can count with that". Replied Naruto a little nervous.

**"Well, it's time to start your training, we will take it lightly for your condition but when you make a full restored we will start the heavy training, Lucy you will train with your partner your synch most be perfect".** Said Khaos before dismiss the council.

**Six months later.**

**"You have made it, Naruto, I am proud of how good you work with your partner, their isn't anything to teach you and before you go my wife Kara want to say you something".** Said Khaos leaving to his nest.

**"Naruto visit us frequently, we will miss you over here and summon us is not necessary a fight to summon us, we will like to see how the outside world is and want to see your lover too, maybe if we find someone worthy give her a box in the summon scroll".** Said Kara and then hug both her daughter and summoner.

"I will come here, don't worry about that and I will definitely show you my family". Said Naruto smiling to Kara.

"It's time to go Lucy did you pack everything". Said Naruto that got a nod from Lucy and then both puff out of the Phoenix's realm.

Kara walk to her nest and see Khaos crying silently.

**"Honey, I know is hard to see them depart but they will visit us".** Said Kara given kisses on Khaos back

**"I know honey, but see two of my son go out of the nest is hard".** Replied Khaos.

Well that was something that pass with time, Naruto have a spot in Khaos heart, he see him as his son, everyone could see them except for Naruto and Khaos well he never admit it.

**"I love you, Khaos".** Said Kara and kiss her husband.

**"I love you too, Kara".** Replied Khaos.

**Back to the hidden cage in the Valley of the end.**

"Well Lucy, it's time to find out the next summon". Said Naruto.

**"Got it, show me the map and let's start to work in the puzzle".** Replied Lucy.

After those 6 months Naruto and Lucifer were pretty tight with each other and in that time Naruto talk about him and some other funny moment in his live or sad one after he has to make a strong bond with her partner.

Naruto take out the summon maps and a new phrase show up.

**"Where the might of the lighting clash with the earth.**

**The place where powerful rivals fight but the shame was more powerful than the glory.**

**Hiding on inhospitable place where the eternal lighting live".**

Both Naruto and Lucy read the phrases.

Wait for few seconds and then happen.

"What that heck **are you telling me!".** Yelled both.

And cut.

**A/N**

Hey, I'm back, I will have more time to write because It has ended the semester, so you can expect more updates in the future.

Now as is common in this fic, I don't consider me a good writer but I like what I do and that's what I care for.

If you want to say me something leave a review or PM with your opinion or suggestions to improve my fics it will be appreciate.

Till next time.

Nero01. Out


	19. Puzzle Resolved and Second Summon

Back and on my way

Chapter 19: Puzzle Resolved and Second Summon

**Biju talk, jutsus, locations or summon**

_**Biju thoughts**_

Naruto talk

_Naruto thoughts and songs_

Well, before I start with this fic. I have to say that I got some complications with my phone and deleted what I have of this chapter and I returned from 1 week of vacation out of my country and now I go back to the university and don't have enough time to write as I would like, that doesn't mean I won't update this fic that's because I don't abandon my fics but you have to be patience.

And well something odd happen to me, I accidentanly leave my phone fell from my pocket and break the screen of it, so now it get more time than before to make the chapter for the annoying fissure in the screen.

With anything else to say.

Let's start with the fic.

It had passed time since Naruto and Lucifer read the next location of the next summon but after so long time they didn't have get pass of the first line.

It just after so long try and error that they discovered that it was somewhere in the lighting country but that doesn't mean that it made it easy for them.

The country is one of the most large and vast in the elemental country.

**"Naruto, we have been walking around the country for 3 weeks and haven't discover anything else".** Said a very annoyed Lucifer.

"Come on Cifer-chan, it's not that bad, look at the bright point we have seen how the Lighting country surroundings are". Replied Naruto trying to make it more bearable.

But telling the true, Naruto wasn't better than Lucifer, he was freaking annoying of all the walk, of course that it wasn't like he didn't like to walk around but keep doing it for 3 weeks, camping in the wilderness at night and eating what they find for that long was making him think twice if he actually needed another summon contract.

**"Tell me something Naruto, we have walking though Lighting country but didn't get to stop in Kumo, why".**

Naruto was thinking that too, why he didn't go there first instead of walk around Kumo, after some time thinking Naruto replied.

"Never come to my mind till now".

Lucifer was beyond pissed out for that kind of replied.

**"You better move your ass before something bad happen to you".** Said Lucifer meanwhile fire come from his hand.

"Ok, Cifer-chan we can talk about this like reasonable persons". Replied Naruto fearing for his live.

**"Oh, sure but you need to remember that I am your personal summon, not just a regular person so that mean that your sentence is overruled".** Said Lucifer shouting ball of fire making Naruto run all the way to Kumo.

**Few hours later and a lot of fire ball.**

Naruto and Lucifer reach Kumogakure no Sato or just Kumo for shorter.

Naruto didn't have any trouble entry for a very special reason, they didn't see him enter the village.

Naruto walk to what it could be help him to find out where the scroll whereabouts.

The library.

Yes after seeing that the first scroll was in a place like The Valley of the End, he came with the conclusion that maybe the next places to visit could be linked with history of important person, like was Madara and Hashirama in their time.

After reach the library Naruto ask for books of history and the most powerful persons in history to the librarian.

"Well kid, I can tell you that the Sandaime was the most powerful Raikage that ever exist, he was that awesomr that he alone stop the eight tails and come back to his village to died few years later after fighting against 10.000 ninjas of Iwa, he truly was a hero". Said the librarian making Naruto to interest in this Kage.

Taking a lot of distance and letting the librarian do his job he where to find Lucifer and the history section of the library.

_"He maybe is the one, that the the map said"._ Thought Naruto picking a book of the bookshelf.

Naruto start reading about the Sandaime Raikage about his live and death.

_"So, you died fighting a Biju, but why the scroll say that the shame was far more powerful than the glory"._ Thought Naruto seeing pictures of the Sandaime before the battle and after it.

"Wait a minute, something is different from this picture and the next". Said Naruto to himself looking to the chest of the Sandaime.

"This it is, he has a scar after the battle but it has the shape of a thunder but the Bijus don't use commonly elemental attack, he made it himself meanwhile he was trying to kill the Biju". Said Naruto and see how the mao bright softly.

"That mean that I have to go where the Sandaime fight against the eight tailed beast".

The last part of the map bright indicating that Naruto have resolved the puzzle.

"Cifer-chan, it's time to go, I know where to go". Said Naruto making Lucifer drop the book in a shelf and go out with him.

**Out of the Library.**

_"Let's see for what I know, the Raikage fight in what is known as the Thunder Ruins, and the place is located at the East from here"._ Thought Naruto.

"Ok, let's go". Said Naruto running with Lucifer following him.

**Thunder Ruins.**

The place where pretty much make of mountain in the background making a natural frontier with Iwa, one that no one will risk his live to just make an attack to Kumo, it have different level of surface very high and thin columns of rock, very deep holes in the ground.

"This surely classified as a inhospitable place but where is the eternal lighting". Said Naruto walking the ruins till he and Lucifer feel a vibration and the kunais and shurikens of Naruto fly for itself till they crash with a big rock.

"Of course, the minerals in the olace most be magnetize for the lighting that could be near the rock". Said Naruto rushing to the rock seeing that in fact air come from behind the rock.

Naruto proceed to destroy the rock with a good punch of him, making blow little pieces of rock to everywhere.

Where the rock was a hole with blue lines painted.

**"This most be the entry, let's go Naruto".** Said Lucifer jumping in being followed for Naruto.

When they touch ground Naruto and Lucifer avoid a lot of traps that was made against thief a lot time ago.

Naruto see the scroll in a white ceramic pedestal.

Naruto take the scroll and open it as before this summon didn't have any summoner before.

"Well, I will be the first then". Said Naruto signing the scroll with his blood after several handsigns Naruto was poof out of the cave.

Lucifer seeing this decide to go back to the his summon realm after all a summon can go to another realm without been invited.

**Unknown place.**

_"This place is look much better than where I arrive when I go to the Phoenix realm"._ Thought Naruto existing a big cave a came with the smell of wilderness outside.

Naruto seeing how White Tigers go here and there hunting of just playing with each other till a pretty intimidating.

**"Who are you, human".** Said a big tiger easily matching size with Khaos or even his father.

"I am Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX and I come here to be tested by you for the right to be your summoner". Replied Naruto seeing how the tigers come to surrendering him.

**"I see, so be it just look at my eyes".** Said the chief of the White Tigers.

Naruto stared to the eyes os the Tiger for few minutes after that his entirely body start to feel weird.

The Tiger break the eyes contact and the weird feeling ended.

**"Very impressive young Naruto, I find you more than worthy to be our summoner".**

"Sr, what was that sensation of now, I feel like someone was looking something on me".

**"Ohh, that just make everything much better, you see what I did was look inside of your memory and see what you have done till now, I see everything, your father, Khaos and Kara even the goddess but beside that I see for what you fight".**

**"You look for those in need and help then, that's one of the pillars of what a White Tiger most have and you have more than anyone, welcome to your need home for 6 months, just don't thubk that your training will be less demanding because you will be dead wrong about that".** Replied the chief.

"Sr, after all I don't know your name, who are you?". Asked Naruto.

**"I'm the chief of the White Tigers, Byakko".**

**"Now Naruto before you will be dismiss for today and explore this place, you have to know that you will have a personal summon, she is my daughter Kiara, she will be along side you since now, you just have to follow the same instructions that Khaos give you a long time ago with my daughter and we will be fine".** Said Byakko leaking a lot of KI freaking out Naruto for few second before nod.

**"Good, rest for now, tomorrow will be hell to you".** Replied Byakko going to his cave.

And cut.

**A/N**

I know that is pretty short the chapter but I think you might like to at least know that I still working in this fic and well as I hadn't that much of inspiration this time, I cut the chapter pretty soon.

Now as is common in this fic, I don't consider me a good writer but I like what I do and that's what I care for.

If you want to say me something leave a review or PM with your opinion or suggestions to improve my fics it will be appreciate.

Till next time.

Nero01. Out


End file.
